A twist Dragon slayer Lucy
by Starry.Dreamer.kitten
Summary: what happens if lucy is a secret dragon slayer from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

In the beginning

Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia and this is my story. Today is 7, 7, 777 and today is a very important day. Before I tell you why this day is so important I will tell you about myself.

I am ten years old and come from a very rich family. My dad is the wealthiest person in the Fiore, however he never pays attention to anyone in this house hold or when he does it's for punishment. My mom is like an angel to me she remembers my birthday and celebrates it with me inviting my only friend over.

My friend is Zeref, he has short black hair with a spike and robes that are black with gold. I know Zeref is a mage but I don't know what type. I meet him while I was in town some men tried to kidnap me while mom was off doing something with the bank. He shot black stuff out of his body killing everyone around him except a little boy. The Magic police come to arrest him but I stood up for him. When in court I told them that the men tried to take me away and he saved me, as for him he said "I didn't mean to save her my magic acted on it's own accord, I don't have complete control of it as I only just learned it, honestly she would be dead if she were normal and not her daughter." ever since then he saved me three times times so we became friends after a sentence of being in our house for three years. Not once in those three years his magic activated on it's own so the council set up a trial test where they let villains attack me only then did his magic activated. Zeref's magic didn't seem to have an affect me at all instead I seemed to absorb it. After the three years and the trial the council set up they said he may go, and that was when I was seven. Every year he came to my birthday party since then.

Many people would describe me as upbeat happy, clumsy, intelligent, kind, compassionate and stubborn. However, I say despite how people describe me I would say to them about myself that I love to read, cook and plan, I am very proud of my looks and very caring. I put on a happy charade sometimes to keep people off my back mainly the staff. I am a stellar mage and am friends with my spirits most stellar mages see them as tools however I know they have feelings like us and thus why I treat them well. Aquarius is my favourite spirit to play with she can be grumpy at times especially now that I'm older but I love her all the same she has long blue hair with a circlet on her head, she has a marking on her chest if you look closely when she plays with me she takes her human form and a pale blue dress, unless we are in water then she is in her true form where she is a blue haired mermaid with a blue tail and an urn sometimes, she also has a cloth circlet on each arm and bracelets on her wrist.

Now I will explain why today is important, today my mom died from a rare medical condition with no known cure, before she died we got a weird visitor who my mom gave a book to I think she knew she was going to die. The moment my mom died there was a huge surge of magical power almost like she was hiding some of her magical power. That night my dad beat me until I was bleeding blaming me for the next three days he did the same thing I couldn't fight back because he put some sort of seal on me. He left me for two days as the funeral was in two days. I healed really quickly only a couple of scratches and tiny bruises were left. Within that week I packed all my commoner clothing and a couple of dresses in a bag as well as a brush, a medical kit, some books on various things, a few blankets, a flashlight, a few smoke lacrima and light lacrima, some dried food and some knives. I grabbed my ribbons and a few pieces of jewellery and some money for clothing and other things I may need along the way to learn about the world, and maybe about that stranger and I want to strengthen my Magic. I didn't know much but I wanted to become stronger to protect myself and others that I may meet along the way. I also wanted to look for some new friends.

It was the day of the funeral and I decided to sit beside Zeref since he was there, in the end when everyone was crying I poked Zeref and motioned him to follow. I lead him up some stairs where I then said "I'm leaving my home tonight to travel the world maybe join a guild, I'm tired of the way my dad treats me so I'm leaving tonight at midnight you coming?"

"Yea I'll be at the edge of the Southern woods at Midnight see you there."

We then went down stairs where we said I needed to go to the washrooms and he showed me the way the rest was a fancy meal and some grieving was done not much though because most passed out from liquor. Everyone was in black and had fancy things on where I wore a simple black dress that no one could see though and a plain black flats and Zeref wore his normal attire almost except for no gold. Before leaving I put a simple white rose on her coffin and Zeref put a black one crossing mine like a X.

* * *

Sorry for any grammar of spelling errors


	2. Chapter 2

A friendly Encounter

I quickly exit my room though the small set of doors that only Zeref, Aquarius and know about, then tip toe in my bare feet to the window opposite of my dad's study where I jumped out landing softly on my feet. I frantically get to our meeting point where I am a minute early. I couldn't see Zeref so I whispered softly "_Zeref?_" that's when I hear rustling in the bushes I cast a worried glance up and notice he was asleep in the tree. I wondered what the noise in the bushes were but before I went off exploring I climb the tree and softly hug Zeref softly. Zeref wakes up almost instantly, I giggle a little bit and say "Come on sleepy head, I heard something in the bushes not far from here, I want to check it out." he grumbles lightly and then sighs. I climb down the tree, where as he jumps down. We start to head towards where the bushes rustled when I tripped over something and landed on something scaly, soft and slightly sticky, right then I wanted to scream but yet the other part of me told me to cuddle closer to the object.

I pulled out my flashlight and noticed the sticky stuff was blood so I set the flashlight up so it would illuminate the creature without letting anyone know we are here. Next I pull out my first-aid kit and Zeref comes up beside me and nudges me in the side I whisper "I don't know why but I want to help it."

"Okay, let me help you though." he tells me.

"Kay, lets get started."

For the next couple hours we clean, stitch, bandage, and repair the creature that I had discovered. Once done Zeref and I cuddled up next to each other under one of my blankets that I had brought beside the creature and fell asleep comfortably.

The next morning I woke with a start, I was getting soaked by an animal tongue, same with Zeref though. We look around to see a cute creature with multiple bandages and stitches. The creature was dark blue almost black with silver markings, wings lined with navy blue scales, four legs with snow white talons, a tail with small spikes, and abyss black eyes with shimmering white spots like the night sky. I look to Zeref who murmurs something like "Whats that creature doing here?"

We got up and packed up anything we had out. The creature nuzzles our hands so we rub his scales. The creature starts to contently growl. "So, what is this creature? It kinda looks like a dragon" I ask.

"Thats right, he is a dragon"

"_No! I am a female, but yes I am a dragon, I am a spirit dragon and since you saved me I owe you a gift_." she tells us in our heads. Zeref smirks and then blocks me from hearing him tell his wish to the dragon. Once he was done talking to her she nodded then turned to me and asked "_What do you wish for_?"

"I wish for something that I will only accept if I work hard for it, I wish to become strong enough to protect any future or present friends and family, but also I wish that Zeref be protected from any harm." I tell her out loud surprising her and Zeref.

"_I will accept both of your wishes if you look after me and train hard I will teach you Dragon Slayer Magic." she openly says into our minds. "Don't worry, I will take care of her. I will keep my promise to you." _she reassured Zeref.

"_Can you walk? And whats your name" _I asked the dragon.

"_You may call me Starfire_." she tells us, then she attempts to get up.

She falls down in evident pain, she growls at the pain. We rush over to her and I say "Stay still we will make you something to with." I say out loud not really caring who heard it.

She still and we make a raft of wood and he manages to find some wooden wheels. Then he speaks "In a year I have to leave, I want to stay with you for awhile though."

I nod with tears brimming my eyes, I look away and a few tears spill, he was my only human friend and he had to leave soon, he was my only family left. We returned to camp and with the help of Zeref, I smoothly set her upon the raft thing we had made. We pulled and pushed until we got out of my fathers lands. We traveled during the days only eating breakfast and dinner. For breakfast we ate berries and oats, while for dinner we ate meat that I or Zeref caught while the other prepared the fire and sticks for the next hunt. After about a month of traveling like that we decided to change it up a bit, we now trained physically every morning after breakfast which included lifting heavy objects near by such as boulders then we worked on running, also I had to do sit ups, crunches, climb trees to gather fruits. In the afternoon we would save energy and walk normally after eating a lunch I made with the fruits, berries, and left over meats I had gathered. Then in the evening Starfire, Zeref and I worked on my mental barrier. They would invade my mind at random times I would have to hold an image in my mind to block them off, It was hard when they both invaded at the same time. My image was Zeref in a traditional robe beside my mother it was my strongest memory so it blocked off all attacks from anyone even Zeref himself. There was many different ways of blocking one from my mind sometimes I would focus on the opponents habits good of bad or on an object. I mastered blocking my mind but when it came to invading I was having a hard time I figured out how to slip in undetected to most animals but could never get close to Zeref's mind I wanted to know more about him desperately so I could protect him. Zeref was like a brother to me. One day right at the beginning of training I managed to slip inside his mind it was huge compared to most minds I could get into anyone whenever I went into town I would always be able to slip into anyones mind easily with or without a barrier to protect there minds and figured them out quickly. Once inside Zeref's mind I opened a random door that showed me a memory of me when I was younger, I kept on going seeing different memories of me and my family and a cool boy with blue hair and a weird marking around his right eye. I withdrew and looked at him "You let me look didn't you? I ask him.

"Yes and no."

"Will you show me some of your memories then?"

"Maybe tomorrow I didn't plan on you going so far today later tonight train yourself on controlling minds" he simply said and then found a tree to lay by.

I walk off and prepare a trap that has to be hand activated and then found an innocent creature and broke into it's mind after a couple of hours I controlled it and brought it to the trap I made. Next I found Starfire and toke control of her mind after a few hours and showed her my new powers. I gave her the rabbit whole, she greatly enjoyed it.

That night I slept like a baby with my barrier up around my mind until I heard Zeref struggling I woke up noticing he was having a nightmare I tapped into his mind and fortified it strongly. He now was breathing normally when I felt someone try to invade my mind I blocked them and threw away any trace of the person leaving no space for them to attack me and I still held my own in Zeref's mind. All a sudden I was attacked by Zeref's dream. He was being pulled into a person's body with by some sort of magic spell while control magic was being laced into the souls, as well as a females soul and the other person was trying to resist Zeref's soul, but was failing miserably. He was the same boy I had seen before this time I could see him more clearly, his bright blue hair and dark brown eyes with that weird tattoo in red around his right eye, his white shirt green pants.

I call forth some power I had saved up for days and pull Zeref's soul back to him every inch of it then brake of the girls soul to both of them I couldn't let my best friends soul be forced into an unknown person's body and I wanted to help the little boy. Once back to my own body I shake Zeref awake. He looks at me while dazed where I ask "Hey, you okay?"

"I should be fine you should sleep some that probably took a lot of power."

"Okay and yeah it did but I wanted to help you two." I whisper into his ear.

"Night."

"Night"

I didn't bother to find a comfortable spot to sleep I just let my conscience go but kept my mental barrier up. I was fast asleep when I felt a powerful being come near I woke with a startled expression. I looked around to see Starfire and Zeref asleep I walk away from camp and seek out the powerful being. I notice a female with deep purple hair, and purple dress revealing a lot of cleavage. I telepathically send Zeref and Starfire a picture of our little stalker and tell them we need to leave the area I send them a whiff of her aurora and tell them she can shape shift. I then crack into her mind and solve everything within a couple minutes. I show Zeref and Starfire what I found they both felt concerned. I receive some power from them both and slowly start erasing her memory of what she seen and gave her a false mission for time being. We then quickly left the area after a couple days of non stop travel we stopped near a village where Zeref and I bought what we needed and I stocked up on a few magic books and some dried food for emergencies. Once getting back to Starfire I asked to her "Can I just call you Star?"

She nodded and then we ate some leftovers from last night. After dinner we rested for the night and then early in the morning we left the area by afternoon we set up camp near a river where we all decided to have a bit of fun playing in the water I called forth Aquarius and we all played in the water while getting clean, even Star joined in. After about an hour I called Aquarius back to the spirit world then dried off I then called upon Lyra to sing. While we had some over toasted rabbit complementary of Star. She had roasted them with her spirit fire, a little too well.

After dinner Zeref pulled me aside and gives me a ribbon and says "I will teach you to conceal yourself and make a counter personalty for your self as long as you help me in my dreams" I nod ecclesiastically.

We go by the river once calm he tells me to think of a person I would like to be I think and choose blond hair, brown eyes big chest and chibi cheeks looking older than what I was. Right now my hair was turning midnight blue so I decided on blond for sure. I looked like Layla in my altered form because I softened all my futures. Then he sent pictures of what to into my mind of what to do I followed his instructions and once I got it down pat I fell asleep storing energy for later. Later I felt myself being moved by Zeref he held me close but not too close to his body. He put me down beside him so I was comfortable and then shook me lightly to let me know he was going to sleep I took his hand and then he fell asleep. I instantly wrap my conscience around him and his mind, and then once that girl starts to attack him in his sleep I get in the way by leading her to her own mind and sealing her there. I then put a warp wall on Zeref's mind so only me Star and Zeref himself can access his mind. However, I still guard his mind though out the night just incase she broke the seal and went after him again, I never once went into it unless he told me to.

The next few days were spent on elemental training once I got the basics we moved to anther place where I spent perfecting them. Since I've learned the basic elements within a few weeks, I was now working on the rest of the elements in the evening which was Star who was teaching me elements except for dark then it was Zeref, and learning basics of weapons from Zeref in the morning. During night while protecting Zeref's soul he would teach me memory and mind spells. As we travelled Zeref would distance himself.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now eight months into my training and it was now Zeref's Birthday so I got up early and made his favourite meal while keeping a close note on his dreams and mind. I also had made a new set of clothes for him that looked like his favourite ones and a simple necklace I had wrapped them in huge leaves.

I gently woke Zeref by tapping him on the shoulder, them I set his food on his lap for him to eat then put Starfire's food in front of her. I watched as Zeref scarfed down his breakfast, he must of been hungry because he got into fourths, I swore he ate more than Starfire. I only had one serving though, after we were done eating I gave Zeref his presents. As he opened them he looked truly happy for once, and when he got to the necklace I made with my powers he looked thrilled and he also jumped up and hugged me. "Will you put it on me Luce?" he asked.  
Over the next few days his smile never disappeared from his face, but as the tenth month came along he started to drift from the pack. I still protect his dreams though, but the more distant he draws away the more power I have to use.  
It was one week before he had to leave, we were near a town when The Magic Council showed up by this time my appearance had totally had changed so I put my ribbon on and went into the town. _Guran_ Dona who's the Chairman of the Magic Council, Org who is currently 2nd seat, Michello who is 3rd seat, Ultear in 4th seat, Seigrain 5th seat, Yajima who is 6th seat, Leiji 7th seat, Belno 8th seat were all there and Ermid who is the head, was nowhere to be seen. I learned their names by listening with my Magic. As I walked by I pick up a Weekly Sorcerer noticing Fairy Tail was causing trouble again, I laugh at this. I notice when heading to a bookstore that there was a projection of the blue haired man in Zeref's dreams that are reality and that girl Ultear is the one I whipped some of her memory although see has yet to figure that out seriously not even I'm that stupid. I gather the things I need and start heading out of town when that girl yells out "Hey you come on over here!"  
I quickly tighten all the concealment spells around me knowing she was powerful and head over to where she was standing not wanting to draw attention to myself, so I quickly send Star a small sign saying that girl wanted to talk to me, and she was on the Magic council and to tell my brother I'll be late. I can feel her agree to just before I arrive in the presence range for anyone in the Magic Council. Once there she says something unexpected "Hey thanks for your directions to town I had gotten confused I had been on my way to the Heartfilia's mansion. _Btw_ why do you look like her?"  
"I am her twin that he doesn't remember because he never cares about me and I was adopted out, If I may can I go? I don't feel comfortable around such high Mages."  
"Oh come on and join us for dinner, I want to know more about you." Ultear says.  
"I prefer not to talk about myself, and besides it's my friends birthday and I don't want to be late because the three of us are going camping, so if you will excuse me now, I'll be on my way." I say.  
Then a hand stops me roughly I turn around to see that it belonged to the projection boy, Seigrain's hand on my shoulder, then he says "You look familiar for some reason. Will you stay so I can at least get to know you"  
"No I really must get going otherwise the small bit of ice cream I have bought will have gone to waist." I tell him stubbornly this time nobody tries to stop me when I leave I head in the opposite direction I came from. The two of them try to follow me, but when I hit a dark alley way I make myself disappear and appear as a non magic citizen brown hair, blue eyes, glasses, short choppy hair, black dress that goes to my knees, and a small figure with no curves, I hide my keys and my ribbon and exit the way I came from.  
I walk out like nothing ever happened that's when the two of them ask "Have you seen a girl with blond short hair, brown eyes, big chest and about 5'5" in height?"  
"No It's too dark in the alley way too see anyone. Nice to hear the Magic council like the citizens around here. I hope you find the girly who probably deserves your attention for being a criminal or something. Have a good evening." I say as I walk out from the alley way and towards residence housing.

"Can we get your name?" Seigrain asks me.  
"No because I am just visiting family I leave tonight by train." I sigh.  
"Where do you live let me take you there." he suggestively says training to earn my favour.  
"I live on the other side of the Fiore, I wish to be left alone I dislike company of Mages especially male Mages." I slightly argue with him my point.  
"Just leave her she is of no danger and besides that blond girl is the one we want to ask questions because I know you like her, I could tell that by the way your eyes were looking at her." Ultear says coming to my rescue and escape.  
"Thank-you." I say, then start to walk away.  
I reach residence building then head out of town where I finally lose my two stalkers from the Magic council. It bugged me so much that the Seigrain looked so much alike from that boy in Zeref's dreams.

Once I get a good distance away I change back to my real self and quickly get over to my family Zeref and Starfire, whom I now call Star. I throw the half melted ice cream at them and they looked at me weirdly. I just roll my eyes and say "We need to get outta here quickly."  
We then ate the melting ice cream while I roasted the meat with fire and for some Star's help. After done roasting we head out of the area and cover our magic, make Star human and, then hit the road traveling at full speed.  
After two days of travel and eat as we go we stopped and made a plain, as being we had four months left till Zeref had to leave we started to head East to close to where he needed to be then from there Star and I would head North and train some more until I was sixteen.

* * *

I do not own Fairy Tail and sorry for any grammar or major spelling mistakes


	4. Chapter 4

It was a month until Zeref had to leave, Ultear had stopped invading his dreams after I failed to protect a very small part of his soul. Just that small part was enough of take control of him though. The next day he left for "our safety" we went North traveling outside of towns. We were going to find Starfire a real Dragon to parent her and that would also teach me Dragon Slayer Magic. Death Magic, Living Magic, Weapon Magic (which allows me to use and any weapon I choose), Concealment Magic, Darkness Magic, Shadow Magic, Illusion Magic, Thought Projection, Memory Control, Earthquake Magic and Distortion Magic which I had learned from Zeref. I also, learned Element Magic from Star (Starfire) which consisted of Earth, Water, Fire, Air, Electric, Ice, Metal, Plant, Weather, Sand, and Light Magic's in all forms so I could make a solid form or any colour I choose or any substance. After A month of traveling we were now in the volcanic region when I sniffed out a strange creature. I left Star's side where I masked my scent and power and quietly went to investigate. I stubbled upon a fire Dragon while exploring the area, I then went back to Star and quietly woke her telling her "Mask your scent and follow me." I then lead her to the male fire Dragon.

I spoke up clearly once we got to the clearing "Hello, my friend."

The male Dragon looks down on us and agitatedly asks "Who are you?"

"I am Lucy, this is Starfire we seek information and help." I say while nodding to Star.

"What I can I possibly do for you humans?" he asks as we both reveal ourselves to him.

"I wish for you to train her in the ways of the Dragon's."

He looks at us again, he notices that Star was a Dragon, where he sniffs the air around us. He looks amused then he asks "What is your relationship to this young one?"

"A friend whom I consider family and I found her badly injured where I then saved her feeling bad that she was in such a condition and soon after I then felt protective of her as she was alone in this world like me. She had no parents my mother was dead and my father never knew I existed from the way he acted. I wish to find someone to teach her the ways I cannot I promised her to find someone to help her that is why I ask you to help her."

"I cannot take you in as being I already have someone under my wing and because her real parent is alive I cannot intervene in that bond as for you, your a very interesting case I wish to know more about you however I cannot because you have a willing trainee which I find highly amusing. Might I ask what your parents names were?"

I look at him puzzled and frustrated "Only if you answer my question." I state blankly.

"Very well, what do you wish to know?"

"Who are her parents?"

"Her mother is dead, I will reveal her name after you say your parents young one, but her father is well known even by the human race." at this he smirks weirdly "His name is... Acnologia."

"As for your question..."

"My name is Igneel"

"My mom was Layla Heartfilia and my dad is Jude Heartfilia."

"That is impossible you are over 75% Dragon therefore you dad mustn't be Jude Heartfilia." He shrieked is at us. "Or did you both fail to notice that? And it seems you both come from the same parents, because her mother is also Layla."

I look at them bewildered and then regain my façade after a couple of seconds. "Maybe they both knew and never told me to keep me safe but I never knew my mom was a Dragon, and that Jude wasn't my father however, I was brought up believing that man was my father and my mom was human." I turn to star and say "I think we have been here long enough we shall move out immediately, so Igneel may have his peace." she just nods.

We turn to leave when he say "I will look out for you when you go to that place because I know he won't accept you straight away, my boy's name is Natsu. I hope you can find him last I heard he was in the North West corner of the Fiore. Also keep a Look out for other Dragon's they will help you out on your journey, and if you see Metalicana or Grandeeney say Hi to them for me and tell them where I am please. Also I would not suggest becoming "third generation because you are above third generation Dragon Slayer, I believe you have the power as currently as an experienced Dragon Slayer of any element." he slightly growls "Best of luck my friends! And don't show who you are to the real world until he accepts you as his family" he growls/yells after us as I climb onto Stars back she then takes off into the sky.

* * *

I don't own fairy Tail I am only borrowing certain people and maybe some events but am completely changing them also I am sorry for any major spelling mistakes and for the long wait however I hope I t was exciting to read so far


	5. Chapter 5

Curiosity, Information and New Allies

I look at Star and say "I think you should rest." "We can sleep in that clearing for tonight" I say while pointing at a spot on the ground. That night we rest well, as our minds let each other inside the other's dreams I see all the beating and abuse she had been though, and she see's my whole past and I let her see all my emotions for the time of the memories. During that night we bonded in a way no others usually would. We now know about as much as the other's past that we could some parts are hazy about each other around certain topics.

That morning I sat while groaning because of the accidental use of our Magic, I had a killer of a headache. After my headache calmed down I got up and hunted for food I found a couple of small rodents and a deer. I skin and clean them, then roast the rodents. I poke Star she awakens. I give the deer to her and say "All yours I've got a couple rodents on the fire for me." she nodes her head in thanks, then eats the whole deer slowly as I eat my rodents.

After breakfast I wonder around the camp looking for water. I found this nice big lake that you could see the bottom in. I then, decide to go swimming. I take most of my clothes off and slip into the water where I send Star a message "_I'm in the lake near by swimming I'll be back soon if you get into trouble lead them here_." I look to the other side of the lake and notice I wasn't alone and send her anther message "Come here now in human form. The two annoying ones from the Magic Council are here."

"_Okay I'll be there shortly._" she replies.

I stay near the edge so they wouldn't notice me until Star gets here, I hide all my power and change into the blond Lucy and send her a new message "_I'm In blond mode_."

I can feel her nod. Once she gets here I notice she's not in her usual form, I send her a confused look, where she just shrugs. We then Start talking normally.

"So what are we going to do if we do find him do you think I'll have to leave?"

"Nah if you do I will try to beg him to train you. Oh btw I forgot to mention I am a Spirit Dragon, I think dad is the user of darkness of humanity meaning he feeds off of greed and emotion, mom I'm not sure about."

"Okay this is good to know, I started out I guess as a stellar mage but I might be the same as you."

"So if you can stay what will you do?"

"I would like to learn Dragon Slayer magic."

Soon after we cleaned up and exited the lake we found the two annoying ones at our camp. We quickly scanned there minds and erased and replaced any information or actions that we wanted to keep safe. "How can we help you?" I say breaking the silence. They just look at us and continue to warm up. I hear his stomach growl so I toss them our left overs.

"I didn't think thought projections could get hungry." I say while laughing mentally to Star.

He just stares at us for a minute then asks "What else do you know?"

"I know you have something of mine and also that the both of you are using the council to get what you want. I know she is holding something important of yours." I say while I place every memory in a three backup places as does Star.

He looks at us and then asks "What do we have of yours?"

I then turn to Ultear and say "A mind and soul need to be one if one resents one can not control properly." I then will my soul to fight against his. The both of them looked surprised even Star looked a bit surprised. "I fused my soul with two people so I could forever protect them" I say while smirking.

Ultear asks "So what do you plan on doing about it?"

"Nothing for now, but I will come to get what belongs to me sooner or later." I say "However remember this I will and can control my spirit in any body, I will only come for it when it is time for an old friend of Jellal's to face her past." I then erase up until the last part even on the real people who were across the lake. "Oh and one more thing leave us alone we are camping for fun don't stalk us."

* * *

After several days of traveling we were near a small town when I felt Star nip my feet. I turn around quite annoyed and ask "Yes, what do you want?" She then points to the town. "Okay, as long as you stay close to me."

She smiles happily and says we can stop and listen for gossip in town, plus I want to see what a human colony looks like."

I laugh at her and tell her "It is horribly smelly and loud with many different types of people, also it can get hard to breath in at certain areas." she looks at me confused and sighs as she turns to her human form I put an invisible filter around us so we wouldn't get sick. At times I swore I was a full dragon because at night sometimes more recently ever since we got closer to the mountain range my body would glow or I would sometime appear to have black or sometimes white scales.

* * *

We walk into town where I notice a real noisy place where there was a lot of people talking. We decide to go there and order something small. We notice all the people here have the same magical tattoo. I order chocolate milk where she gets some Apple Berry pie. We listen with our enhanced hearing and pick out anything useful, once done we pay and head to exit where we notice two Dragon Slayers practising there magic on each other with that tattoo. I walk up to them not fearing to get hit surprising the two of them and ask "Do you know where any Dragons are?"

The look at each other then me and Star where we just smile. "humph, why should we tell you?" they say in unison.

"We are looking for her father, who happens to be a Dragon. Will you tells us or not. Ether way we will find out." I say to them.

the blond haired one then spoke "We knew where one was but he is now dead there has been rumours that a powerful creature was on Zonia Mountain, which might be a Dragon. Is there any particular dragon you are looking for?"

"Yeah, there are three but only one really matters."

"Just curious which ones are you looking for?" the one with black hair asks.

"I will tell you two of them however, the last one is only for her and I to know. I am looking for Grandeeny and Matalicana."

"Never got any news on those two, well be careful." they say finishing each others sentence.

"What are your names?" I ask polity.

"I'm Sting" says the blond one, "and thats Rouge" he said pointing to his partner.

"What about the two tiny exceeds?" Star asks.

They look at her and Stings says "How do you know what the are?

"I have good hearing as does my partner." Star says while I glare at her.

I feel something tug my pant leg. I look down to see one of there two exceeds with a flower in it's hand. It was green and from what I could tell female. "My name is Frosch. What are your names?"

I look at Star where she tells me "_We can it shouldn't hurt, they seem to be nice enough. I wonder if you'll get an exceed_."

With that said I tell them "I am Lucy and this is my sister Star. I then ask "Also do you know anywhere cheap we can stay the night it's getting late and we haven't been in a town for very long in over a month?" "What does that tattoo on you mean?" I ask while pointing to sting's shoulder. I then continued "I went into a noisy building and seen many people with the same marking." "Thank-you Frosch I don't know what I can give you in return though."

"I want something to change the colour of my skin but you don't have to get me anything, I like the way you smell and your really pretty." she says.

"Thanks, I will get something for you." I say while smiling then turn to Star where I ask "Can I?"

"Do as you wish but first get your answers to your never ending questions."

Rouge then raises an eyebrow, while Sting explains about guilds, and how the work. When finished he asks me "Did you want to join?" I shake my head no. Then rouge asks Sting "Why don't we let them stay with us for tonight it obvious that your exceed likes her, and mine likes Star." I just shrug while Star looks confused. "_They have a permanent home like most humans do, it's like a permanent den for Dragons_" she looked less confused "_Most men if polite will ask a lady around the same age to join __them if the need something or want something it's like the first step of finding a mate however in a human manner sometimes if they consider you as a friend they will have a friends night out and sleepover at one house_." I tell her now there isn't a hint of confusion.

When the finally stop arguing they notice we were laughing but they couldn't figure out what was so funny. "Humans are really weird" she says out loud by accident.

"Weren't you suppose to say that to me instead of out loud? And I think we will take up rouge's offer." I say while laughing.

"Ops didn't mean to say that out loud, oh well."

"So what is your favourite colour?" I say to Frosch

"Pink!" she excitedly yells.

I let out a giggle and ask nobody in particular "Where can I get fabric or a lot of thread?"

"Let Frosch show you" Frosch says while pulling out her wings. I pull Stat along with me ask "When we done getting thread, did u want to clean up and then, go sight seeing?"

"Yeah sure then tonight you can make a costume for Frosch."

* * *

After seeing the town with Star and Frosch, with Frosch explaining things to us that we didn't know (mainly Star) we went back to the field where both boys then showed us our room for the night there was a bed a couch and a futon. The boys took the couch where we then said "You can have the futon if you want."

"Where would you sleep then?" the ask as the both of us climb up onto the bed where I pull out the fabric, string, and string. I then look over Frosch taking measurements then I felt something on my lap. I look down to see Star with her head in my lap then she put her arms around my waist. I just sat there so she could get comfortable. Once she was asleep I started on the patter for Frosch, the boys looked at me with surprise then smiled. I was about half way done the first one when Star's dream invaded my senses. I was on a mountain where a black and blue scary looking dragon was facing me however it didn't attack it nuzzled me in _thanks?_ Then the dream broke off once I felt a small thing cuddle up into my lap followed by anther fluffy thing beside me. I finished five or so suits done the same way a couple of bigger ones then I looked around using my sensitive eyes to find the two exceeds where now on me while Sting had a puzzled look where as rouge was slightly glowing where his eyes should be. I look down at my self and notice a weird marking on my chest under my clothing but it wasn't glowing thankfully.

Sting stands up letting Rouge fall to the futon and asks "Did u want any help?"

"Yeah, can you take my sewing supplies?" I ask him then gather it all into a neat pile on top of the outfits I made for the exceed.

"Not what I meant, but okay" he says while taking the things I set aside then smirks. "I wanted to know if you wanted anyone off of you."

"I'm okay with animals touching me and very specific people." I tell him as I drift off into dream world.

* * *

The next morning we clean up any mess we made and then we pay for breakfast. We choose to finish up in that town now knowing where we were going I gave the suits I made to Frosch and thanked the two men leaving Lector some catnip. We soon left town continuing our journey. We crossed a small swamp then a large marsh learning about different eco systems where I mimicked the battle strategies learning them perfectly, meanwhile I had accidentally leaned memory-Make Magic.

* * *

I do no town Fairy Tail only the plot of which will sometimes be borrowed as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Tragedy and exceeds

After we arrived at the foot of the mountains we notice that we have to cross a valley after climbing this particular one. We make ourselves invisible to magic presence until within a few feet of them, We then start climbing the mountain where each night we train our physical endurance. By now I was twelve years old however I looked much older thanks to an abnormal growth spurt and to top that I was really mature. I had navy blue hair that went half way down my back, my chest size was in the high B's however my waist was thinner. I had muscles on every part of me and I knew a lot for my age. One day during training there was an accident, which changed me permanently. I was making dinner while Star was training when a boulder came flying down at her I had just caught its movements, so I turned toward Star and called out "Star there's a boulder coming towards you watch out." Well instead of dodging it she diced to play baseball with her tail as the bat and the boulder as the ball. Her tail shattered it and it went flying everywhere at a high speed I didn't have time to do a spell or anything, I now found a sting where the shards of rock hit. On the most part it didn't hurt but one piece took something away that nobody should have taken away other than family and friends, their eyesight somewhere in the middle of the shattering a piece slid across my face cutting across both eyes. I cried out in pain which left the surrounding area dead silent. I used my Magic to recover anything that I could but I couldn't heal my eyesight or the eyeball I left the scare just cleaned it and made the blood stop from flowing out. I just wanted to sleep right now, or punch the living hell out of something I was in so much pain more than what I was letting on to I didn't want to seem weak I needed to be strong for Star.

I ask "Hey can you take over cooking?"

"Hmm. I could Why?"

I say "look at me do I look like I can cook right now?"

I assume she looks at me because she lets out a low grumble and says "What happened to your eyes?" I show her what happened with telepathy, she then says "You should get some rest" she gently guilds me to a safe spot where I curl up and start to sleep. I woke up some time later to find that I was able to tell where heat was, also I could read the flow of magic. I slowly stand up and walk to Star, where I can tell she is confused. I start to point at things and say what they look like she corrects me from time to time, saying what the object is. I help pack up as much as I can since I'm just getting used to this ability, I'm not very good with it. I ride on Stars back pointing out anything that I can from small insects to large rocks. I practice this while I can so I can help faster and walk on my own. I find when I close my eyes I see better and its easier for me to feel the energy around me. I notice something I usually wouldn't notice there was a spell of some sort that was not my own or Stars above and around us that I didn't understand what it was for oh well.

After two days travel we found a path where I then put what I learned to use it was slow for the first couple of days because I kept on tripping over small things, after that it got faster by the day I still didn't feel comfortable cooking however, I wanted to explore my new boundaries. After super I asked "Hey can you not train right now? I want to try something."

"Sure." she says.

I then Put my hand on her then made a direct connection to her brain. From there I went into the part she was receiving and converting the area around us. I then figured out I could copy the receiving part and then use my own brain could process it from there. We synchronize our movements so that I could see all of our surroundings I then broke the connection and stepped away from her I let part of my soul go into her and made a connection that way, this way was more convenient because she could move around more freely. I could also tell her which way to look, If I needed to know my surrounding area I could have her look back or forward and I would then know where the rocks were. By the end of me experimenting I knew how I could see and knew how long I could keep the connection.

We were now reaching the valley it had taken a month because of me going "blind" but I was now able to do everything like a normal seeing person could and I was proud. I now worked on combining my elemental powers and the ones I learned from Zeref and the ones I picked up on the way, so I could be efficient in battle. I learned to control what magic I read and balance it between the heat or lack of heat that I could see.

One day I was watch Star practice her Magic so I decided to copy or mimic which ever you prefer, and try and use it on my own. Star watched me as I tried to copy her movement but noticed each time I was trying different leg positioning to find where it was strongest and where it was weakest. After a bit of exploring we decided to head to where Acnologia was last seen.

On our way though the valley I managed to trip on something rather large falling face first. Star just laughed at first then she noticed the thing I had tripped over was an egg. "I think you should get out of there never know what type of animal will hatch." she says while coming over then anther one appears. I look though her eyes to notice four large eggs with the same patterns on them one was black with white markings, one was black with blue markings, the other two were white but one had red marking while the other had black markings. The one I had tripped over was black and blue, the one that revealed it's self to Star was white with black markings. The other two might go to someone related to our group, I then knew one was for Zeref but who was the other one for? I step back from the eggs with Star's help and then we notice the two that meant for us to find were hatching.

We take anther step back unsure what to do then the two things hatched from the eggs. I pick up the one that hatched from the egg I tripped on and sniff it. The thing smelt like cat, I then say "Your name shall be...Shadow." I then smiled.

"I found the other cat thing laughing I give it a confused look when mine spoke up "Why shadow I'm a white exceed you idiot." Shadow says clearly annoyed.

I look at Star and ask "May I?" she nods I then use her eyes to see that my exceed was indeed white with a spot of fur that was bright blue looking like a star and anther patch on the back that looked like skull.

I laugh "Indeed you are white but I can fix that, however I should warn you I'm different then most people." I look at Star then release my bond with her after noticing hers was a soft grey colour with again a skull patch of fur on it's back however it was black meanwhile on its front it had what looked like a key. "I will still call you Shadow though, I like the name Shadow and you came from the shadows so I'm calling you Shadow like it or not." "Oh and are you male or female?" I ask trying not to annoy it.

"I am a female, thank-you, but I would like to get to know you better before I agree for any names you can come up with."

"No problem" I say while walking up to the last two eggs. I poke the one before sighing, I then thought of something. I smirk then ask Star so what are you going to name your partner?

"You mean other than possible lunch I might call him or her"

"I'm a male to let you know."

"Okay I will call you Cloud then."

I then call her over while pulling mine over to me. I then pull my brother's Spirit letting it take control of me, I knew he was strong willed only once he realized it was me did he stop struggling and told me "Next time just say it's you, by the way why is everything I see kinda wonky?"

"Shut up and I wanted you to fight me." I say "otherwise the exceed probably won't think it's you"

He just laughs and using my body says to Star "Things are complicated over where I am, how are things on you end?"

Stars replies "I'm fine but your blond sister not doing as good, if you wanna know ask her otherwise I have no right to tell you." I then notice both eggs hatching one clung it's self on to me as soon as it was born because I looked, sounded and felt like my brother Zeref the other looked around confused. Star sent us both pictures of them mentally so I could see them. The one clinging on to me was entirely black with two markings on its chest one a key the other was a star. While the one who was confused was black with white speckles though out it's fur and has red lines covering it on his back.

I then break the silence "So what do you want to call yours Zeref?"

"Hmmm, I'll call it Midnight, question though" he said while looking down he then asked "Are you male or female?"

Midnight looked up then simply said "Female."

"and what's that one over there?" the less confused cat answered "Female." "Can I ask you all a question?"

We all say at the same time "Oh course you can." I then continue on "and what might your next question be?"

She asks then "How are there only two of you here, but yet three of you here?"

"Well thats simple I Zeref am using my sister's body to house my spirit for a short amount of time which allows me to be there, it can only be done with people who are very close." Zeref answers for us all. Midnight looks at me heartbroken where as Shadow looks pleased.

"I then ask the unspoken questions "So who's exceed are you and what do we call you?"

She looks at me and Star and technically Zeref and says quite energetically "I'm all of yours, as for what to call me I.d.k., you all choose together."

"Can I see your Aera magic?" I ask innocently.

All of the exceeds look at me surprised the I make a link with Star allowing me to see if she decided to show us or not. They slowly recovered from there shock then my exceed asked "How did you know we have magic?"

"I know two other exceeds other than you four. I also have a good memory as being Midnight used her Aera Magic to greet me I figured you guys did as well." I plainly put my answer like it was nothing.

The unnamed exceed then uses his Aera pulling out black wings that shined when light him them.

"Any suggestions?" Star asks.

"How about Angel, or Hope, Phyllis, Yama, Avalon, or Admatha?" I ask everyone.

"I like Avalon." Zeref, Midnight, Star and Shadow Say.

"I like Angel" both her and Cloud Say.

"What about Phyllis or Yama?" I ask "Phyllis was a god and Yama means god of death."

"They don't sound interesting to me."

"Did you know that Avalon means a resting place to those who have pure hearts, but also means guardian angel? Besides in the human world Angel is a very popular name."

"Oh, I didn't know that, and now that you pointed that out I really like the name Avalon."

I smile and say "Welcome to the family."

"I need to go, stay safe and try not to hurt yourself anymore Blondie. Midnight be nice to my sisters and Avalon look after them make sure they don't piss off anyone or do any actions they would regret later. Luce I'll talk to you later, and you better get what they stole from me back." he says to us.

He started to disconnect "Zeref, I infused part of mine with yours so I have control over one however Ultear has complete control of her own body because I only got enough to locate her at any given time, If you are suffering too badly let me know and I will help you."

He turns around and flashes me a smile then disconnects with us all except for me "I want to know what happened before anything else happens."

"Too bad for now I will tell you when I'm ready I don't want you to ruin my fun" I give him a sweetly evil smile. He disconnects completely when I give him that smile.

I walk over to Star and ask "Can I sleep now? His soul took most of my Magic I'm running on reserve Magic."

"However, we will be climbing the mountain while you sleep."

I then put all our stuff in my magic room where I could put anything not living.

After the day climbing I woke up to have all four exceed's on me all four had crawled into my arms while my body had curled around them protectively. I watch them sleep for a minute then I slowly let them go without disturbing them. By the air density I figured we were about a quarter of the way up.

* * *

I do not own Fairy Tail or some of the characters, I am sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.

I will answer any questions from the review page at the end of each article, thank-you.


	7. Chapter 7

_Surprise? _And more surprises.

After removing myself from Star and gently keeping the Exceed asleep on her back, I walked beside Star. We made camp where I took night watch, half way though the night I felt one of the exceeds get up. I had reclined back with my eyes closed, keeping an eye out for anything that might do harm to us, with my blind eyes that worked better in the dark. When I felt an animal other than one of our own I jumped up, I smelt the air and noticed it was a fox. I felt the exceed watching me, however it didn't faze me, I caught the fox with my bare hands and quickly sent it to sleep, I repeated this process with the other two mountain foxes. They would make tomorrows lunch, however when I felt something bigger come this way I couldn't help but wonder what it was. As it came closer I noticed it was A bear cub it seemed to be lost. I sent my energy to the surrounding area to look for any adult bears, but finding none I frown. "What's wrong?" the exceed who I recognize as Shadow.

"Cub without a mother."

I walk to the edge of the camp where the bear cub is and pick it up to notice it was badly beat. I pull my first aid kit from my abyss room as I call it and following I bandage the cub up. I found it had a broken paw so I wrapped it up. I put him down beside the fire and gave him one of the foxes that I caught. I then went back to m abyss spot I had found earlier.

I felt Shadow come up beside me as well as anther one most likely Midnight. Shadow asks in her own way "Tell me more about yourself." I just sigh. I fell the other two exceeds wake up and come over.

Then they all say except Shadow "We wanna learn more about you guys, plus we'll tell you about ourselves, it's only fair.

I will tell you anther night I'm just getting used to you guys. I need to know you mean no harm, understand only ever knew about eight people personally and a few others that are just acquaintances of mine and Stars four of the people I know are family one dead which is my mom, the other I consider dead to my heart which is my dad, then I have Star and Zeref. Then I have had my four teachers who were close other than that I have never meet real people until I ran away after my mom's death with Zeref. I have only meet a few other people Star knows them all of them, I have only ever trusted three people in my life. Which include Star, Zeref and my mother."

I get up and pull out a pot then start making breakfast using a fox and some dried berries, while humming into the wind.

I let the silence take over for a few minutes then ask "_What time of day is it_?" to Star who was just waking up.

"Sunrise, and whats for breakfas_t_?" she asks.

"Fox stew as you can see." I say while giving each person there helping using some rock bowls I had made and rock spoons. I gave the bear cub the last fox the. I then ask Star after breakfast "_Hey can I borrow your eyes for a second_?"

"_Yeah, sure, go ahead_"

I make a link and using her eyes look over the cub cleaning any thing I had missed then cleaned up after i was done. I first put out the fire, secondly I pull the bear on to my back and thirdly break connection with Star, and lastly gather our pack and start climbing the mountain again. We walk all night with the pit stops and food breaks on the second night we reached close to the top. We found a cave that was surprisingly warm and fell asleep there. It had been raining before we got there, the lot of us were covered in mud. It was me beside Star facing her with the cub between us and two cats on me and two on her, and that's how we were found in the morning.

Unknown Point of View

I was returning to my den, when I seen something funny in my den. There was a bear cub between two bigger creatures that were unidentifiable at the moment. I will leave them until tomorrow so that I can see them more clearly. I see the one creäture stir in its sleep, I narrow my eyes to notice four exceeds on the two unknown creatures. I fly to the top of the mountain where I am looking around and I notice there had been a landslide on one of my mountains. I decided to check out the it because I had nothing better to do.

Once I get there I notice there was this weird blood scent not entirely human but not fully dragon, then there was something different it smelt like my blood mixed with my mates...

It was morning so I decided to head back to my cave and wake up the strange creatures and boot them from my den.

I walk into my den to see that the creatures were still asleep. The creatures were covered in mud however the one was glowing slightly with what I could see they were scales and then a white exceed with a skull on it's back was on her and the bear, while the other one was leaning over her side. The other thing looked like a dragon, while two other exceeds were curled up together between it's shoulders.

I enter my den that was in the cave and use my nose on the weird thing accidentally waking it up.

Point of View Change Lucy

I woke up to something entering the cave, I let it inspect us but when the huge thing got close to me I almost freaked out, however when it got me wet I made it evident I was up. I didn't expect what was going to happen next though. After I got the exceeds off of me and wiggled out of the cubs grip I found my self looking at a HUGE animal. I sniff the air and read the magic in the air while Star gets up I hear her stuttering to me in my head. I look at her and say "_What_?" she then makes me see though her eyes I look at what she wanted me to see I drop my jaw for a couple of seconds the smirk and say out loud "Well this is unexpected, the one person we come here for we manage to find their den." I then laugh while cutting the connection between the two of us. As I spoke the dragon seemed to be startled, that's why once I was done I laughed.

I can feel that she is confused I let the dragon smell me over and determine if I was safe or not. Once he was satisfied enough I say "If your wondering what I am I am human as far as I know, however Igneel told me that I am not. My mother was Layla Heartfilia maiden name Layla of the Heavens." "I found my partner Star in the woods near my house that my dad owns." I say while pointing to Star. I continue "I'm not sure how but me and Star apparently share Layla as a mother, however I don't get how because she is a dragon and I am human we would be twins because we are the same age."

"Why are you looking for me of all dragons?" he asks.

"Because I promised to find her parents because I found out our mother was dead that left me to find her father, which happens to be you." I say deadly calm.

His energy says he is impressed but yet annoyed. "Whats wrong?" I ask.

He mood then changes to startled "How did you know I was annoyed? And why aren't you afraid of me the one who is an enemy to man kind." he questions me.

"First of all I have my ways, secondly I am not afraid because I expect you to live up to code of honour, thirdly with your young one as my friend I know you will not hurt me because I looked after her, fourthly you smell safe." "I wish for you to claim her and take care of her, I know she can prove herself to you, I will leave if you want me to but I will not leave until I know she is safe."

"All I need to do is smell her blood, then I will determine if she is mine or not. I also wish to smell your blood to see if you speck the truth, and if you are worthy enough of knowing her."

"I have no right to disagree or agree ask Star if she accepts the terms and Her name fully is Starfire, I call her Star and she has a nickname for me. I will agree to let you smell my blood to let you know I am telling the truth, but I do not wish to die yet you can erase my memory if I do not prove myself to you. I don't ever want to hurt her that way she can at least know I am safe not dead because she wanted to go see the most fearful dragon in all of history."

He turned to Star and asks "Will you draw you draw your blood to let me see if you are my child or not?"

"Yes I will, If I do please do not harm her she is like a sister to me and she has taken care of me for the last two years, for the first year with her brother and for the last year by herself, She is twelve years of age and she had also saved my life on a couple of occasions even when I took something precious of hers she still stuck with me. She has taught me many things despite being human, she helped me where nobody else could."

"I will not promise you anything until I see if you are mine or not."

Her mood is heavy with worry, and a faint bit of hope. "_Relax have more confidence in your self, I know you are I can feel similar energies around you two. I know you are his because I believe in you_." I say to her. After my word she calms down a whole lot, and then scratches herself hard enough to make herself bleed. I wanted badly to go over and heal her with my Magic but I couldn't because that would wreck things for her. I let him smell what he needs to then I walk over to her and heal it quickly.

"You are mine and my mates child, I will not harm the girl knowing that you are mine I will keep my promise." He then turns to me and asks while giving of a negative emotion"What did she mean by she took something precious of yours?"

"It was an accident it was not meant to happen she would have known that it would result of me losing it, however I am in a way happy that it did happen now I have a scar that nobody could ever fix and I wouldn't trade the world for it because it was from her." I say honestly while I had a straight face on. "At first I may have not wanted this to happen but it has given me many good moments as well as bad moments. I probably wouldn't have found the bear cub that likes us so much if it didn't happen. I am sure you seen the landslide that happened on the one cliff am I not right?" he just nods "I was the one hurt no blood from her spilled only from me blood spilled, it was in that landslide that it happened and at first I was upset but now that I think about it, it has given me many great things."

I then cut my wrist and let him know whose blood flows though my veins, I look at him studying his emotions at fist he is confused and horrified then he is amused. I frown and ask "well, what has gotten you so emotionally stirred?" After asking my question I pull out a bandage and put it on my cut.

"What is your name young one?"

"My Name is Lucy Heartfilia, however I prefer to be called Lucy or Luce by close family but never by my last name."

"Welcome home Star and Lucy. I will teach you the ways of our society, you will feed the exceeds and the cub however. To answer your question Lucy, your 75% dragon, Layla of the Heaven's is my mate."

"I'm sorry then I will tell you this, your Mate died of a human disease."

I felt real sorry because his mood changed to dark and gloomy meaning he was sad and maybe angry. I felt myself go over to him and hug his leg. "How would you know?" he asks clearly disturbed by the news.

"She was my mother I grew up with her each day I looked after her when she got sick, bringing her meals, and helping out with the chores." I pull a picture from my abyss room using Star to check if it was the right one I then showed to him.

He was surprised he looked at me and asked "Where did you get that picture from?"

"It's my picture the cook of the house we were living in took it for us I kept a copy and so did she. I'm the little blond girl in the picture."

he looks down at us then says "I am both of your fathers I'm sorry for not recognizing you Lucy, I have missed you, and Starfire I didn't know you existed I only recognized one of my children I'm a horrible parent." he says.

"It's all good I've changed so much I doubt that Jude would recognize me as well" I say while smiling. "I don't think mom knew about her either because she only ever mentioned me having one sibling that was immortal, which is Zeref I think because he knows a whole bunch of Black Magic, mostly Death, Living and Black arts Magics."

"Well since the exceeds are up you should feed them and we will start your training."

"Can we teach them some Magic?" we ask in perfect unison as Midnight and shadow walk over to me while Avalon and cloud walk over to Star.

"..."

Shadow breaks the silence "Who's this?" she asks normally.

"This is Acnologia, our father." Avalon, Midnight, and Cloud shudder in fear where Shadow responds "Cool!"

I laugh and then make food for the group. After breakfast I say to Acnologia "The thing my sister took from me was the ability to see normally" he looked at me startled then asked back "So, you can communicate though telepathy as well?"

"Yeah, Zeref taught me as well as Star."

The rest of the day was spent learning history and rules until the exceeds and the bear cub went to sleep again. We go to the top of his mountain and talk up there. I start "What type of dragon are you?"

"I represent the darkness in everyone's hearts. You seem to hold next to no Darkness how is that possible?"

"The way your mate raised me was to forgive and move on, it wasn't worth hatred and told me when ever I was in danger the stars would protect me even though they can't necessarily see me at all times. Although sometimes I don't get what she means by the stars can't see me. I don't fear because I am strong enough to overcome it. The only thing I fear is losing those who are close to me."

"Your mother was the only Dragon who could calm me down, I feel lost without her but I promise to stay calm with you two around."

"Why am I 75% dragon while Star is full dragon?"

"I would like to know that as well" interjects Star.

"I think it has something to do with her having you while she was in her human form and she might of had Star by accident while in Dragon form. I think I should tell you all I know."

"Yes, please do. I would like to know more about myself and my mother."

"First of all we live for thousands of years, however I only meet your mother about six hundred years ago. We had our first child at about one hundred years of being together after about five attempts for the last 500 years but to no avail I thought. One day we were arguing and the next she left I assumed because she was going to find a new mate but then she vanished. Dragon eggs take a year to hatch meanwhile it takes a human egg nine months to hatch and come into the world. I later found out (two years ago approximately that I had a child I was in human form though."

"Oh so you were the weird man I seen." I comment.

"But, nobody saw me enter or leave except a small child."

"That was me."

"You have black hair though"

"I haven't always had close to black hair, It's navy blue I recieved it while working hard to become different I guess."

I show him everything from my past not leaving anything out which took most of the night. After showing him everything from my past I fall asleep on Star. I think Star did the some thing as me because he moods were changing quickly. The next day went by boring we were leaning basic stances, history and legends for the next week or so. For the next week or so we all got to know each other under the star light. After the week was up we started to learn Magic, I always learned it first but Star perfected it first, our power was about equal, but I knew more Magic and had perfect control.

After about a year with Acnologia my hair was past my waist and wavy I now had another change to my hair I had a strip of hair on either side that changed colours to the mood I was in, I never showed my emotions though my eyes or facial expressions.

When I was fourteen we had to relocate because a humans kept on walking into our territory. At first dad (Acnologia) just killed them all but when a person that had no idea where he was he didn't know at first and attacked once I found out he meant no harm I told him to come back. That night we left and found an abandoned Tropical island. We stayed there until I was sixteen and a half where I then was forced to leave the den half a year earlier I called off my illusion at Jude's place. I now was heading for a random town. I now had midnight blue hair that twisted around my left ankle and wore sandals, and dressed in a simple way a kimono. However, while outside of my den I wore slutty things that showed me off to the world, and my concealment spell which made my scent smell human and made me have blond hair again that was just past my shoulders. I was really smart I had found a way I could see in this form. I made some contacts that allowed me to see as a normal person.

* * *

I do not own Fairy Tail.

Lucy has blue hair because her magic has changed and because she learns about her self not being completely human. Her mother was light blue and Acnologia was black so as a product of them her hair turns a colour between the two of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Amusement in my life, Welcome to Fairy Tail

I was looking around town when I spotted a Magic store most Magic I never would consider, but I had to have a cover up, since I already had Celtic keys I figured I would collect and use those until Acnologia accepted and made a claim to the pubic that I was his daughter. I looked around noticing that they only had one key to buy I wish they had more I act like a slut and get a small discount. I had thought old men in this weird human place were perverts, I guess not all grandpa's are the same. I head out into the city wondering what to do next. I come across a huge crowd of people so I investigate the cause of it, I came close to the middle realizing he had an illegal charm ring that makes you attracted to the person using it. I was glad when the pink haired boy interrupted I realized he was a Dragon Slayer so I hid even more of my natural scent and magic so they completely were hidden. I take him to a diner where I pay for his meal "Thank-you for distracting him even though I know you had no intention to." I then leave them to finish eating because it was revolting. As I leave the boy embarrasses me by bowing and saying thank-you to me. I just walk out without revealing any of my feeling. I walk to the park and start a conversation with Igneel.

"_What do you want human?"_

"_I just meet your son."_

"_Oh, really?_

"_Yeah, he is reckless, I'm worried about him, you didn't teach him enough though and why are you hiding?"_

"_I taught him enough, and we are all in a hiding state except that bastard."_

"_My dad isn't a bastard!"_

I cut the communication noticing "Salamander" was approaching, I sent a quick message to Igneel explaining why I did.

The idiot approaches me in attempt to charm me now I know all his magic because I did a quick scan of him when he didn't notice. He says something a bout a party I tell him his charm won't work, then he says something about him being in a guild I pretend to be excited and act like I care. I dress for the occasion making sure I had my keys because I knew I was going to need them. I get aboard the ship it smelt horrible even with a human like nose, I looked around then his tastes are awful it's to colourful. He finds me on deck where he invites me into his open room where I play along until he tries to put me asleep. I simply take out my keys where he takes them and throws them. "I wouldn't of done that, but then again you are stupid."

I then notice my Exceed as well as Midnight was in this town, while I was distracted he made a move to advance on me I smirk. He was confused just then the Pinkette came though the roof, I think his name was Natsu all I know is he was Igneel's little one because he smelt like Igneel. Then the stupid exceed wraps his tail around me and takes off. Right now I wish I could use my Magic but I didn't want to in front of a guild member just incase they informed the Magic council. I find it lame how he can't fly for more than five minutes with a person but I don't say anything I notice we landed near my keys so I call on Aquarius and have her bring the ship with a wave to shore where the Magic council's army are. Natsu drags me along with him to my demise where he then pulls me into a guild called Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail was odd, even though they weren't training or enemies they were fighting each other with Magic. At fist it was fists but then when an ice mage entered the fight it went to magic I noticed he liked to strip as the brown drunken mage pointed out for me by say "Gray your clothes" from also that point they must be friends and he probably was raised in a weird way and does it from habit. I next notice a take over mage that didn't look all that impressive he was babbling about being a man, and using fists only in fighting, It looks like he hasn't used his Magic in years.

The next person I see is a playboy, however his magic was dying out like if he was a spirit stuck on earth. When I get close enough to him I will look into him, because he is clearly hiding something from this guild. When the bottle of milk hits him I hear his name is Loki, Hmm sounds like he might be the lion I will defiantly look more into his past.

Next I meet Mira who I remember from a magazine I picked up randomly and started to follow since I came into the "Human world". She is a take over Mage and a model I notice she hasn't used her magic in years she says breaking my concentration "Oh, a newcomer?" I next take notice she has a similar smell to Elfman's which means the must be siblings.

I look at her blankly and say "I suppose so, the Pinkette dragged me here." soon after she was knocked out by her brother who was sent flying at her. Thats when I seen male parts for the first time so I kinda freaked out I brought out my whip and silenced the guild with by beating both the Pinkette and Gray to the ground. They looked horrified because I didn't call on my Magic but then the drunk Mage broke the silence after I walked out the doors by asking "Gray can you put your clothes back on I think thats what pissed her off."

Mira soon came out still with a small bump on her head and asks me "Where did you want your Stamp?"

"On my hand should be fine and black or blue or both please" I tell her blandly as I stick out my hand impatiently.

"We should wait for master as being he would probably would like to know what type of Magic you use."

"A newcomer?" an older voice asks from behind us.

We turn to see a old short man with a orange and blue joker hat, a orange zipper sweater, orange pants, brown joker shoes and a white shirt with the Fairy Tail emblem on it. Mira identifies him by saying "Welcome back Master Makarov."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, my magic type does not concern you, but I am a Celtic Mage. Oh and never say or tell anyone my last name, cuz I do not wish to be tracked down by the people whom I left in the past."

"Mira you may have the pleasure of giving her our stamp." the old man says.

I turn to Mira afterwards and say "Your a take over mage eh?"

She looks at me in shock as does the Master and he asks "How did you know that?"

"I am not normal, I see what others fail to see. I will someday tell you but until something happens I am afraid that I cannot tell you." I say then leave.

I look around the city memorizing each corner of it when I find a forest near by I take a liking to it because I found a comfy cave where I could stay with my bear friend and my Exceed without people knowing. I settle down making it comfy enough for my friends to live in if I didn't find a spacious enough apartment. For the next couple days I looked for a cheap enough apartment that had enough room but within a few hours I found one and paid for the next three months.

When I got back to the guild Natsu runs over and attacks me with hugs, I almost attack him with my Magic when Loki interrupts by getting him off me but then picks me up. I smile as I receive all the data of him, I was right he was a spirit and I even found out what had happened in the past. I feel sorry for him though, I then ask "Will you put me down I dislike to be moved by anyone or thing."

He puts me down and asks "What type of mage are you?"

"A type you don't like, although I can't blame you." I say quite annoyed he was in my personal bubble.

"What would make you say that?"

I turn a bit letting him see my keys, after seeing my keys he bolts off not looking behind him.

"So where did you get your stamp and in what colour? And Why did Loki run away from you" Natsu asks.

I simply hold out my hand, showing him the dark blue stamp I received from Mira and lie "I don't know, after he saw my Celtic keys he ran out like a chicken."

Just then a little boy came in really worried asking "Isn't my dad back yet?"

Where master replies "You're annoying Romeo. You are a mage's son, so wait quietly and go home and believe in your dad."

Romeo counters with "But he said he would be back in three days...It's been at least a week since then!" at this I start getting up.

The master of the guild then says "If I am not wrong he went to Mt. Hakobe."

"It's not that far away maybe a day at most if there's a blizzard. Please go look for him!"

I walk over to him and place my hand on his shoulder and look though his memories quickly and say "If you let me master I would like to look for his father and I have business to attend to on the way back or there, I will take the Pinkette with me or Gray as being Gray is an Ice Mage." I say confidently as I lie a tiny bit about an errand that I had to do.

"I will go with you, as long as you don't call me Pinkette, besides I also am worried for his father." the one I call Pinkette says.

"Okay it's settled, Pinky." I say while retaining a giggle because Natsu looked pissed. I look back to the master of this place and say to him after the kid runs out to go play or something "I know your just as worried as he is if not more, I will get there as fast as possible. What was his mission?"

"You don't have to, you know?"

"I know but he reminds me of myself so I want to."

"His mission was to defeat a Vulcan colony that was causing trouble, at Mt. Hakobe."

I turn to Pinkette and say "We leave in an hour, I need to feed my pet and then we can go." I walk out and head into town getting a warm coat and some warm pants and fish. After getting the things I need I go into the forest and leave the fish in the cave I found for Fluffy. I put my stuff into my Magic room and head back getting there before Natsu. I find us a ride to get us there faster, when we hit Mt. Hakobe I put the jacket and pants on. We stop I step outside looking around for any indentation of how far up we were, I pull Natsu out who was followed by the blue exceed who I had yet find a nickname for.

The diver calls out "This is as far as I can take you, sorry." I give the man his money and wordlessly continue walking.

I undo my jacket because I was a bit too warm, that's when Natsu deiced to call out for Macao. Next thing I knew a Vulcan came at us with hight speed and then it grabbed me after it noticed me slightly behind the Pinkette. I sniff the air around it noticing it had used take over Magic on someone. I pull out my whip and say "Hey pervert give back the man you took over, I know you have him other wise you wouldn't be able to move around so freely or be as strong."

That's when the Pinkette came crashing in on us. "Where is Macao?" then he slips on the ice. I start attacking the Vulcan at his feet trying only to knock it out without hurting the human inside it too much. Pinkette recovers and attacks him I prob the area silently for any traces of Macao deducting it was Macao it took over. I look up to see an icicle falling toward them I tap into Natsu's Powers and use his flames to melt it before it can do any damage to them. They fight as I put away my whip and look around picturing the battle, there were about twenty of them from what I could tell, meaning he took out about nineteen Vulcan. Natsu won the fist fight because there was now a man with blue hair against the ice upside down, his face was blue almost black so I put my coat on him and some gloves and pull Pinky's blanket from his bag and wrap it around him and command "We need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible, he has hypothermia all over him, it's possible for him to die!" At that I put him in Natsu's arms and say "Run like the wind, to save him." He takes running while me and Happy go back walking without a word passed between us.

We head back to the guild where we await to see if he can be saved or not. Romeo comes up to me and hugs my leg asking "Can you take me to my dad? I wanna see him."

"Sure kid lets go." I watch their reunion with a sad expression on my face. I walk out of the room while they talk to give them some privacy, when the kid comes out running with tears of grief on his face, I knew the result of the question everyone was asking. I step in front of Romeo and he collides into me as I pull him into a tight embrace as I pick him up and carry him to my home, where I find two Exceeds waiting for me.

I do not own Fairy Tail.


	9. Chapter 9

Romeo's Surprise

I put the boy down in my bed as he had fallen asleep while I was carrying him, I wonder if he had any family left. When I turn to leave he grabs my hand and pulls, so I pull him close and climb into my bed where he contently go back to sleep. Soon after Shadow joins with Avalon saying "So who's the kid?"

"A fellow guild member, his father just died and on the way back he fell asleep I'm going to find out more tomorrow."

"He doesn't even have Magic yet are you going to teach him?" Avalon asks.

"I don't know yet I will figure things out tomorrow_._" with that being said we all fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up to Pinkette yelling "What the Hell Lucy? Since when did you have pets? and where is Romeo?"

I sit up and yawn then say "Could you quiet down Pinky, the kid is trying to sleep. I have had Shadow for a few years now, she comes in and out whenever she pleases, she knows she can bring any friendly cat that I have approved of into the house."

I get out of bed carefully and make breakfast for my guests then wake the kid up. We had bacon and eggs with toast while I had given the cats some flacked tuna. For the most part we eat in silence but Romeo breaks it "Where am I?"

"Your at my house since I didn't know where you live and you fell asleep on me while I was carrying you." I say patiently. I then continue "Do you have anywhere to stay, with family or anything?"

"He only has his dad." at that Romeo starts to cry. I walk over to him and pick him up while walking over to my couch where I sooth his crying by humming an old lullaby that my mom used to sing to me when she was trying to get me to calm down. "What did I do?" The idiot of a pinkette asked.

Once I calmed him down I say "Natsu, please wait outside or in my kitchen, I will tell you once we're in a more private place. First I need you to deliver this to Master" I say while handing him a white envelope.

"Okay, just be careful." he says while leaving to deliver the envelope.

"My name is Lucy, if you don't have anywhere to stay tell me and I will help you okay?"

"My name is Romeo as you know, and my dad was my only guardian I know left so I don't have somewhere to stay."

I look at shadow she just shrugs, I then look to Avalon where she gives me I don't care look. I turn to Romeo where I say "You may stay here, as long as what you see at night doesn't come out of this house, and I will teach you to cook. The white cat is Shadow and the black and red one is Avalon, they know the house along with two other cats. I leave my window open for them, so the four of them can go in and out freely. I will find you a teacher or you can learn magic with me, I highly suggest me finding you a teacher though."

"I want to learn Fire Magic like Natsu."

"Once a month on Tuesday, I will disappear for the day, please do not look for me, I could end up attacking you." I say while grabbing a fishing rod. "Come on." I say as I start heading for the door. I lead us into the forest and for an hour I fish getting lots of different types of fish. I put my catch in a Magic basket and head for the cave. Once we got near the cave I take ahold of Romeo's hand, so that he wouldn't get attacked. We walk into the cave where my bear friend was waiting for us. I set some fish down and give one to Romeo. "This is Romeo, sometimes he might feed you, I am taking him in, Please be nice to him."

He grumbles a bit then starts to eat. After eating all of my fish I push Romeo forward a bit where he hands my bear the fish I gave him. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No, the pleasure is mine anyone who is friends with her and gives me fish is a friend of mine. My name is Reaper."

I laugh at romeo's expression, he looks at me and amusingly asks "He can talk?"

"Yes he can, he can also use some Magic, I taught him it so I know he can." I said as if it were obvious, "Come on we got to go back to the guild, they will be waiting for us."


	10. Chapter 10

We walk back to the guild together talking about his past. As we enter the guild Romeo is attacked with hugs for a few minutes while I talk to Mira and the master. "I will take him in, but Mira can you look after him while I do missions? I want him still to be able to be near his friends I won't go though legal paper until I need to, but I know what it's like to loss someone so close to you my mom was my only real parent when I lost her I was like him but with my brother."

"I will look after him but why don't you go though legal papers?"

"I don't want someone to find me, ever since a certain incident two people have been looking for me, and plus if i go though legal papers he gains my last name which would put him in danger. I care for his well being and don't wish for him to get hurt. I will teach him Magic just in case he is attacked but I will need your help Mira if I tell you something you must keep it a secret because I need someone to teach him how to cook on a stove."

"Okay, I accept teaching him how to cook, but you now have to tell me your secret." I pull the two of them into the back room and use a spell to block off anyone I didn't want hearing, from hearing what I was about to say.

"I am running from the Magic Council, and I am sorta blind."

Mira faints while master raises an eyebrow I take off my contacts and show them to him. "You know a lot of people would pay millions for those?"

"I know but they only work with me because I have some Magic that I can't tell people about. The Magic council is near by please don't tell them I'm here." I walk out picking up Mira and putting her in the infirmary then cast a silent spell on her while nobody was looking so when she woke up she would never be able to tell the things I didn't want her to.

Once out of the infirmary Natsu came over and asked "Did you wanna form a team?"

"No." I blandly state "However, I will go on some missions with you since I need to get a bigger house so that Romeo can have his own room, plus I need to get out of town."

He shows me the request I just nod and say what ever it is I will agree it's better than them finding me. "We leave as soon as you are ready." I say then walk over to Romeo and tell him "Mira will be looking after you and providing you with cooking lessons while I am gone." I then give him some money for food and an envelope for Mira. "I'll be back soon."

I walk over to Natsu and ask "Ready yet Pinky?"

"Why do you keep on calling me Pinky?"

"You asked me not to call you Pinkette, so I'm calling you Pinky."

"Yeah, well stop calling me Pinky."

"No now lets go, I want to get this over with, besides I need to look something up in Shirotsume."

We leave town soon after that by carriage, to go meet Kirby, I put my contacts on while Natsu or Happy are not looking. When we arrive I am surprised at how they were willing to pay so much for us to destroy the book. I didn't bother enrolling to become a maid at his house. We slip in undetected, until one of the maids noticed Natsu's pink hair. I slip away not even noticed and found the library where I scanned the room. I noted a gold book on a self and walked over to it. The gold book was the one I was looking for I copied it then slipped it into my room. On the way out I run into the duke whatever and he tries to take the book back I simply call out cancer, who cuts him up. I was thoroughly surprised when he called on Virgo. I simply use my magic and cut the flow of magic to her making her return to the Spirit world. I then leave though the front door heading back to the clients house, leaving Natsu destroying everything in his path, I don't think he ever realize I had walked out of the house. I go to the client house and say "You read it and see the message then I destroy the book or i destroy the book then let you read it."

"Destroy it first." he tells me.

I give him the copy I made and then destroy the real book. He looks at me surprised then I demand "Read it." as I say that it rearranges so it goes to the letter he was suppose to read from his dad.

I exit the house then drag Natsu back with me. I throw him some gala force reading glasses. I walk out of the house and call out to Natsu, he follows me to the library where I say "Use magic die, be loud and I will sick Erza on you, and touch anything I will again sick Erza on you." he gulps I continue "Got it?" he nods as fast as he can. I walk onto the library and ask the librarian "Where do you keep the books on spirits? Or do you have a private room that can withstand fire?"

"Come this way and I will show you to a firesafe room." I follow he while dragging Natsu. "Is there a spirit in particular you are looking for?"

"Any current banned spirit, and Leo the lion, also I want to know about two particular dragons."

"Okay I will come back with Leo the Lion, and any other book you need".

I write down two books and ask "Any books on Dragon Slayers?"

"Yeah, we do but not much."

"Could you get those to?"

Twenty minutes later she comes back with a small cart full of books. I pick one up from things about the Leo constellation and start reading while I give Natsu a puzzle from my room. After an hour I was half way done when Natsu got hungry I tell him where to go and he runs off. I was now on the dragon slayer books I memorized and copied all documents that a young Slayer would need to learn from basic to advanced Magic feeling it might come in handy. I put all the books back on the cart then tell the librarian I was done, just then Natsu came back. "Let's head back I'm done reading." I say then take my leave after slightly bowing to the librarian.

After I get home I seek out Loki. I find him talking to some town people, I walk up to them and ask "May I borrow him for a couple seconds?"

"Sure but what do you want with him?

"I want to share something I found out today after a mission." I honestly.

They leave he asks "What did you want?"

There is a fallen star who blames himself, out of love he protected like a good lion would. There is a way to return but it could be painful. There is a key that can restore the lion to his full pride, however only the lion knows where it is."

He looks at me with disbelief, "How did you find that out. I hide that for a reason."

"History and diaries never lie, sometimes they can mislead, however I believe memories are important both to owner and to the ones they share them with."

"or we can simply fade from existence" he tells me.

"Who ever you failed to protect or listen to would want you to live and suffer from the mistake not die and live no suffering from there death."

He looks at me seriously and say "You know nothing of betrayal."

"How would you know, all you can see is an illusion of my past self tell me who my real father is?"

"your father is Jude Heartfilia is he not?"

"No he isn't, What colour is my hair, what Magic do I use?

"Blond and your a Stellar Mage"

"No your completely wrong so don't act if you know me. I know what betrayal feels like. My adoptive father abused me then I was betrayed by a friend to the Magic council. Do you think I don't know what it feels like to feel betrayal?" "Death would be heaven compared to having the whole Magic Council hunt you down." I walk away leaving Loki to think "I know you are leo the lion, weather u permit or not I'm looking for those keys" I say before leaving him alone.

I walk into the guild where I am hugged by Romeo. "Miss me or something Kid?"

"I was worried when Natsu came back alone, I thought something happened to you."

"Don't worry I'm safe besides I have a few promises to keep, one to you and a couple to very close people to me."

I next notice a Magic Council member, I sigh and ask him "What did you want?"

* * *

I do not own Fairy Tail


	11. Chapter 11

Annoyance and talking to a Spirit

I next notice a Magic Council member, I sigh and ask him "What do you want?"

He smiles and asks "What do we have here, a little mouse? Unfortunately I wasn't here for you but now I know where you live I can easily contact you at any time?" He goes back talking to the master.

I leave with Romeo after paying Mira, I then walk home and take a shower afterward I grab Avalon taking her into the woods. "They found me they now have something to use against me. Go to them and tell them no matter what keep hidden and tell Midnight to move to anther place they have a lead on him." I tell her as she nods "Good now get out of here I will keep Shadow in cat form for contact purposes." I leave after telling Reaper where the best fish were just in case I couldn't get back for a few days.

I then head home and ask "How was your day, Romeo?"

"Overall good, I learned to make eggs."

"Thats good, tomorrow I start teaching you Magic."

"Can I call you mom?"

"Yes, as long as no council member are around okay?"

"Okay."

I put my contacts on and attempt to make something to eat, I end up burning it though. I set out a couple of plates and put the slightly burnt food on the plates. I tell him "It may not be perfect, but it's editable. I hope you don't mind cuz it's a bit burnt." I then blush slightly and set some food out for Shadow.

* * *

I next hear someone knocking on the door, I open the door where Yajima the Council member from earlier "What business Do you have here?" I ask avoiding his complete gaze.

"After I left from talking to Makarov I received a call from Headquarters that I was to bring you if you were found in this town or on my way back."

"What do they want? I clearly have obliged to their stupid rules that they set out for me the first time."

"I don't know what they want with you, but I can say it might have something to do with your past."

I slightly growl "Then I am bringing my kid, whom I will be raising."

"Fine, I will let them know he is coming only if you fill out the legal papers"

"No, it will put him in real danger, and I believe he still wants something to remember his real family by."

"Okay, fine by me, as long as it's for his safety."

I walk into my house and walk up to Romeo "We're taking a trip, get packed up."

I grab my stuff and leave a message on the fridge for anyone who needed me. "Where are we going?" Romeo asks me quietly.

"Era, the Magic Council has something they need to discus with me."

We grab our things and meet him at the train station. During the ride there it was dead silent, even as we arrived there it was dead silent. I take Romeo's hand and walk to the place where he would be staying. After dropping him off I head off with Yajima to the council building.

"Welcome to the Council's deliberation room."

"Why am I here?"

"We want you to tell us why you threatened Siegrain and Ultear a few years ago." the chairman demands impatiently.

"That is between them and me, no other needs to know." I glare at all of then, not frightened by any of their presences.

"Also I would like to make a deal with you."

"Oh? Me, why would you be interested in me? What have I done outstanding?"

"We want you to do special missions for us, and you will be an informant, I have many reasons why you of all people. I am aware you know Zeref personally and are willing to protect him at all coasts, right now we are looking for him, however you agree on joining us we will stop looking for him, also we have your father at random."

"I don't care about my "father" for all I care he can die." I say cold heartily "However if I do join what do I get?"

"Depends if you are willing to join or are we going to use blackmail?"

"If I join you will not tell a single soul nor will I, you will not go after my family I will provide pictures of them, you will give me my missions where no one can see you, and you will pay me for the missions." I say.

"That is agreeable."

"And one last thing." I say. They all look at me "Never send either Siegrain or Ultear or I will attack them knowing they have something that belongs to me that nobody could replace."

"Fine." I then give six of eight members present pictures of my family then I take them back.

"Oh, your father is not included in these pictures?"

"What father, I know you know where my Step father whom I don't consider family is, however my real father is not accessible by you."

"Oh and touch my family's exceeds and I also will not work for you. I need to go now, I have someone waiting for me."

"We have your first mission picked out for you."

"Oh?" I say while turning to them.

"A dark guild has came across Lullaby, we want it brought back if possible if not destroyed, Erza should be on her way there with Gray and Natsu." I glare at them.

"You know I can't use all my Magic with them around?"

"So be it, just get it done."

I walk out and grab Romeo, we head back to the guild where on the way I teach him some facts about fire, I then give some money to Mira to pay for looking after Romeo.

I walk out and grab Shadow, where we quickly fly to Oshibana town, where I quickly find the dark guild and make myself invisible. I steal Lullaby with no problems and put it in my Magic room and replace it with a fake one that I made that would simply play music that created illusions of death. I slip out undetected by anyone and use train to get to the Magic Council where I drop off a similar flute that looked exactly like Lullaby that I made with my wood magic. They pay me I go on my way, I return to the forest near Magnolia using Shadow's area since I hated the mechanical contraptions humans made.

* * *

I pick up Romeo from Mira's since it was late and then head home with Romeo, where I put him to bed after reading him one of the children's books that I had gotten that day on my way to the Council building.

That night was peaceful there were no disturbances that night minus a snoring of Shadow. I walk outside to look at the stars where I see Loki looking off into space, I walk up to him and ask "Aren't they beautiful tonight, even though they are sad?"

He looks at me scared, then responds in a monotone voice "Yeah, they are beautiful, however I don't think they are sad."

"No, they have been sad for three years since their leader disappeared due to him sticking up for a friend, especially Regulus." I say.

He looks at me "What would you know?"

"Aquarius has been a bitch since he left, many others have suffered to, she misses him stealing her fish. Aries misses him the most though, she loves him and would even take his place, she sees him as a hero for sticking up for his friends." I simply say.

He looks at me amazed "How do you know how aries feels, you don't even have her key."

"I don't need her key, I lived under the stars for years I know which ones feel what from studying them every night from the age of ten." I say while gathering some energy to call on Aries.

"But you never lived under the stars until you were about 16."

"As far as you could see yes I did, however we all have our secrets and maybe I do as well." I was then ready, I step back and then say "I friend of those in the Spirit realm call upon Aries, the Ram!" Next thing he knew Aries was in front of him.

I let the two of them talk for a bit, she was blushing as was he, I laugh then ask "You ready to go back to the Spirit realm? Your causing me to loss much Magic then preferred right now, sorry."

"Yeah, I.. I.. I'm ready. Sorry." she says shyly.

"It's okay, I'm the one who called you out."

"Let thy spirit return to thy world why they belong and let them restore until their contractor needs them." I say then she returns to her world with golden light surrounding her.

Loki looks at me dumbfounded "I'm going back to bed, you should think things over." I say as he closes his mouth.

I walk into my house to be greeted by a sleeping Natsu, two sleeping Exceeds, and a sleeping Romeo. I laugh lightly and pick up Shadow who continues to sleep peacefully.

* * *

I do not own Fairy Tail.


	12. Chapter 12

First S class mission

The next morning I wake up, and cook breakfast while afterwards I have a shower. I set up a bath for Romeo at room temperature, because it seemed logical to do so for a complete human. I wake up Romeo and make him have a bath. I set out my cooking as well as some food for Shadow.

"Do we need anything for food wise?" I ask Shadow once we were out of hearing range of Natsu.

"Yeah, we do." Shadow tells me.

"Make a list, and I will get the things we need. I need to get something so I figure it would be more convenient if I were to do it all in one trip." I was about to give her some paper and a pen when I noticed some money on my desk. I quickly hide it, then gave Shadow some paper and a pen.

"I walk out to where Romeo, Pinky and the blue fluff ball are and look at Romeo telling him "We are learning Magic today get something you don't mind getting burnt on. Also I will be teaching you something else so please hurry. We need to go shopping before end of day, I need to get some things for a plan I'm going to be doing to my annoying fluff ball."

"Okay, mom." I smile and grab the list where I put t on my fridge with a magnet.

Before I leave I ask Shadow in privacy "I need you to deliver something to Zeref, can you do it without getting caught, I'm dying your fur black tonight."

She smiles and nods "Anything to get out of here."

I leave closing the door gently, then catch up to Romeo who was headed towards the forest. I tell him "Imagine the fire you want with it's properties on this piece of wood." I give him a bucket of water and instruct him "Each time you make a fire put it out until you have perfected it." I walk off and gather the herbs that I needed that grew in the wild so I didn't have to pay as much, every few minutes I would check up on Romeo, to make sure things didn't get out of hand. After collecting all the necessary herbs and plants I thought we needed I proceeded to instruct Romeo on different methods on how to make fire appear sometimes even showing him though a mental link. The rest of the week went by in a similar manor each day in the morning I would teach him fire magic, afternoon he rested or was in cooking lessons with Mira, and in the evening I would teach him hand to hand combat. The first day was an exception as in the afternoon we spent on hand to hand combat and in evening he went and played while I did the shopping.

The evening of the first day I dyed Shadow's fur black so nobody could recognize her and gave her a sealed bottle saying "Don't let anybody but Zeref get this, and do a double check that it is him, ask him a question only he would know." I then let her out.

After a few minute Romeo comes home with Mira while I was talking to Star.

"Urrg, fine I will check it out for you but you owe me a favour, you'll be teaching my boy fire Magic while I go there."

"Fine, anything else?"

"Yeah, I hate the Magic Council, they fortunately won't go after brother as long as I'm their pet. I hate only being able to use about five percent of my strength."

"Yeah I know"

"Well you do the mission and then bring the kid here, I want to meet him anyways. I hope your not training him like..." I cut the connection upon hearing Romeo near by.

"Thanks Mira for bring Romeo home" I say as I erase any parts of the conversation with Starfire that she heard.

"Tomorrow Natsu, Gray and I are heading to Galuna Island where we are to break a curse." I said while using my prediction powers "And to think it will be there, oh well."

I head out taking romeo with we to a music store where I buy a couple recorders that were black with enchanted wood. I turn to Romeo and ask "Do you like music?"

He nods his head "What instrument do u like?"

"I like any, I would like to learn one though."

"Would you consider recorder, or violin?" I ask him while smiling.

"Yea, recorder please." I then buy a couple extra recorders that he picked out and some music sheets. After that we leave, we go home where I pack a few things that I might need. That night I was also contacted by Magic Council, asking me to dig up some information on a couple object in question. I write down there names and then get some sleep.

I wake up to shadow entering the house I ask "Name of sister by bond and blood."

She looks at me as if I was crazy then remembers I had many enemies "Starfire" she whispers into my left ear.

"How was your flight?"

"Good, he told me to tell you "Don't ever send things like that though her again" but I don't really care what he says."

After talking to Shadow for awhile I contact Zeref though dream land "Hey, sorry about the item, I know they are important not to let people get ahold of them, I'll be sending anther one soon if the idiots don't kill it."

"Okay, please be careful, I don't want you hurt."

"Don't worry there will be more to worry about in the future."

I then break connection as Ultear was trying to listen in on our conversation. About an hour later I rewake up and take Romeo to the guild where Mira is waiting for him to start teaching him how to cook, I let Natsu pull me to Hargeon, where I then look for someone to take us to Galuna Island, which is really Moon Island. As expected Gray shows up then I find a willing person after Natsu knocks Gray out, due to us being mages. Because of Natsu's motion sickness we don't notice a big wave until it's too late where we are swept up onto Galuna Island, where Gray next volunteers to come with us.

We walk until we find the village where I immediately notice a barrier that was collecting something and preventing something. As we walk into the village I take off my contacts without them noticing somehow. I look around then start walking towards one of them, I smelt that they were born demon. "We should explore to see if any non resident people are on this Island other than ourselves, but first lets rest so we have lots of strength for tomorrow. I feel that we may need it."

We were next lead to a hut with three sleeping bags. I simply climbed onto the roof and laid down to have a quick nap. When the sun came up I woke the two idiots from their sleep, "We need to get a good head start so that we can break the barrier as soon as possible for the people."

I walk off starting down a random trail I found trying to get to the top. Soon after me leaving the boys caught up to me. "What all do you know about the mission?" asks Gray

"I know the people are originally what they showed you two, and that there is a barrier surrounding a good part of this island, also I have a feeling one of Zeref's creations are here."

I continue to walk even after I see a giant mouse believing the two idiots could take care of it. I was wrong, they were kinda hopeless as they felt stunned on how I could just continue walking. "What just use your ice Gray, make the ground slippery" is all I say to them as I find a big building. "I'm going inside this place" I say as I also notice that is where the flow of magic is going. I put my contacts on and enter the two of them follow after Gray uses Ice-make floor. Natsu like an idiot jumps on the floor repeatedly I tell him "You better not do that anymore otherwise the floor might collapse." After saying that the floor collapsed from him jumping.

We walk down the tunnels as Natsu runs off, I could feel Zeref's old presence I didn't like it, it meant danger. I was correct, but what threw me off was Gray's reaction. Gray was horrified beyond most people or what they would be. He asks to nobody in particular "No way... Why is Deliora here? I can't believe this! There's no way that would be in a place like this! "

I ask "You know it?"

"Yeah, that's... the Demon of Disaster." I heard three people near by I pulled Natsu, Happy and Gray behind some rocks where I quickly calm down Gray before they get here. A man with long blue hair spiked up and a dog person came into view. They were saying something about us and what they would have to do if they caught us then the interesting part came, the talk about the spell moon dip, I then knew what they were up to. I nudged the blue fur ball and he went out and pulled a distraction for us. After they leave Gray asks "Why in hell did they bring it here? I mean, how did they find the place where it was sealed anyways?

"Where was it sealed?" Natsu asks.

I perk up and say "I think it was sealed in the northern continent near the furthest peek."

Gray looks at me "How do you know this?"

"I have more sources then what most people would think, I also have enemies on the Magic Council and even more enemies else where." I say as if it where nothing "Besides we have other things to worry about, we need to stop the moon drip by tonight otherwise he will comeback to life and it will make my job a living hell." I sigh "We should head to the top."

"Tell me what did he do to you Gray?" "He attacked my village where my teacher Ur who gave me this Magic died using all of her magic to seal it. He is immortal, and penetrated the Land of Isvan, ten years ago."

I frown, "At least you have us now to help you though any troubles." I say trying to cheer him up which luckily works.

"All we have to do is kill the demon to get revenge right?" Natsu bluntly says as Happy say "Aye!"

"Or I have something to seal it with." both look at me, "What I know I can seal it without dying, besides don't you have faith in me?"

"But this isn't about what you can do it's about the past where you have no connection to." Natsu dryly states.

"Believe what you will but remember things aren't always as they seem. I have just as bad of a past as anyone from Fairy Tail, sometimes worse sometimes better. I never had friends and I only ever could trust two people other than my dead mother." I state just as dry.

Gray then asks "What is your connection to him?" I just stare at him and never answer him.

"Whats your problem?" they ask.

I pull out a communication Lacrima that was going off and ask "Yeah what do you want?"

"Make sure you don't send it via exceed okay?" a males voice commands me.

"Yeah sure, whatever, leave me to clean up your mess will ya?"

"I know you love me."

"Fine then you won't be getting it for awhile."

"Just make sure Magic Council members don't find out."

"Whatever I'm going back doing my mission, I will send you a message once done where we will discuss this later."

I hang up and Natsu asks "Who was that?"

I just glare at him and murmur "Stupid brother, always leaving me to clean up his mess, even when I was younger." I then explain "Moon drip can reverse any magic, if they are using it their gaol is to unfreeze Deliora. We need to get to the top, we have to stop then I can seal it and destroy it or you could Gray." I left to explore I found some ruins where I then studied them for about an hour memorizing everything I then got to the top, where I halted it would soon be sunset, I noticed men in black capes. I head back down and grab Gray. While dragging Gray to the top I ask "any other students of Ul?"

"Yeah his name was lyon."

"Thanks, Erza is near the island I thought you should know that."

As we get up there I walk up to them and call on Cancer and Virgo. Virgo digs a hole under them while Cancer concentrates on cutting them up and pushing them into the hole. I feel anther Ice Mage come into range. After finishing dealing with the lower class mages, I turn around and smirk.

"I dislike having to use much power, but thanks for leading me to someone else's mess in my family, it makes my job easier. All I have to do right now is seal and deliver it. I may dislike cleaning up after his mess but he helped teach me magic so I'll collect his mess for him."

Gray decides to make an appearance then. The two boys fight as I pull out my whip and play with his comrades. Gray and Lyon use Ice magic which I raise my counter shield to, letting them do all the damage they want. After I was done playing I used a Lucy kick to knock them out. Erza then makes an appearance where Lyon freezes her. I step in using my own Ice magic which was black in colour "Ice-make Waterfall!" the both of them look at me in confusion where as I simply state "I froze Lyon with my magic because he was annoying me." I shrug and unfreeze Erza. I erase part of there memory and replace it with Gray beating Lyon.

I walk down to where Deliora is as Gray and Erza follow me, Natsu was still out cold. I pull out one of the few recorders that I had bought and thaw out Deliora's head. I brought the recorder to my mouth and say "Please exit now before I start playing, you could be trapped as well as Deliora."

Gray nods I then take off my contacts in front of them, "you wear contacts?" asks Gray. I simply glare at them scarier then Erza could ever do. They grab Natsu and run out of there.

I give them ten minutes then yell "I third Master of you demand that you return to that of which you belong or I will seal you." It made no attempt to nod or move so I put my lips on the mouth piece and started to play my sealing spell. It took two hours to seal in the recorder I then took my time getting out of the cave where I unfroze Lyon. I continued to the bottom where I meet up with a stern looking Erza, a beat up Natsu and a depresses Gray. I show Gray the recorder and say "I'm keeping it somewhere safe, it's still in the ice that Ul put it in." I then walk over to him and fall asleep adsorbing his feelings by accident. I feel him pick me up where we return to the village where I slept for a day and a half absorbing all feelings.

I wake up in a cabin where I contact Zeref from "I have him sealed and safe for now, next time I see you I will give him to you where you can destroy him or purify."

"Thanks sis, I owe you one."

"Save them up for one big favour, I still need to hold my end of the deal and play fetch the bad man's soul eh?"

He ends the connection and I head outside where I grab Erza's Sword where she yells after me with probably a scary face "Hey! what are you doing that's mine."

"I'm breaking the barrier caused by Moon Drip." I say boldly while whipping her sword into the air towards the moon. The barrier breaks upon receiving the sword at such high speeds, and the people find out that they were always demons, I simply want to go home to Romeo. They threw a party in celebration I sat it out while looking at the stars wondering what Star and Zeref were doing. I received the key the Archer, Sagittarius, I also got a call several days later from council saying they would pay the reward money. I go to the guild where I talk to master and he agrees to let me take them when I am by myself.

* * *

I do not own Fairy Tail, I am simply borrowing it.

Underlined talking is when they are talking though a lacrima

Italicized is when talking though telepathy.


	13. Chapter 13

New friends, trip to a cold place.

I go home with Romeo where we pack our things. I write a quick letter, then we get on a train and head to Nile town to meet up with my sister. My sister choose a interesting human form this time, long black hair, and a sleeveless black and white dress. "Looking good I see." I simply say.

"Is that my new nephew?" she asks me excitedly.

I nod and then say "I need to do a couple things before I leave, I trust you will keep your end of the deal?"

"I will, as long as you keep yours."

"I'm going to the library, then contacting a couple people I know from traveling after I left." I say to Star then turn to Romeo "Are you coming to the library or staying here?"

"Library I want to learn about dragons."

"Ask Star she knows a lot about them, right?

"Yeah, I do." she agrees with me.

"But, I want to spend some time with you." Romeo practically begs.

"Alright, we will go to the library as a family then."

We head to the library in town I grab some books containing information on Humara and Atomize the twin demons, and some ancient artifacts. I also get some books on dragon slayers spells and dragons. I gather the information I need then read up on any spells I might of missed while in Era. I look though picking any useful information that I could use in the dragon books like feeding them properly. I put my books back that Romeo didn't want to read and grab a book on animals memorizing each animal and trait of the animal as well as habits and regions. The whole process took about three hours, I next contacted Yajima who then told the information to the rest of them.

I contact some old acquaintances who will give me the information I need. I go back to where Romeo and Star are and ask "What all did you find out Romeo?"

"Not all dragons are friendly, it is said Acnologia has never taken a human to teach Dragon Slayer Magic to, however Star tells me he might of taken one but the person hide it from the rest of the world. I also found out Igneel is the friendliest male dragon and Grandeeney is the most lovable female, I wonder what her adoptive kid looks like?"

I laugh and say "I leave tomorrow morning, I will be going to the ice fields first, Inferno Mountain Maldivian thirdly, Scrap Mountain fourthly, Shadow realm fifthly, Heaven's grove Sixthly, Pandorius seventhly, Kazok after that, Mirage desert next, and few other places however between times I will be doing missions to pay for rent and you will be living in Magnolia so he can be with his friends" I toss her my extra key, hug Romeo and give them the train tickets required to get to Magnolia. I catch a train that goes the furthest, but yet closest possible station to the ice fields. On the way there I talked to some mages, this one pushed me to the edge though, "I bet you don't have any good keys" he bragged so at his stop I followed him. He had short black hair in a Mohawk, and a leather out fit with a white muscle shirt on and round sunglasses. I challenged him he had some cool spirits but misused them but what caught my attention was the blue key he had, I smirk as he calls on it, the one key I was looking for. "So do you have a spirit who can beat Regulus?"

"I don't need a spirit."

I turn to Regulus where I ask "Do you miss Leo the lion?" The huge spirit Regulus nods being a actual lion it didn't think I would understand it. "I know where he is if you want I could take you to him after I find someone up North and I would treat you nice, I have five cat friends they are Exceeds, although Leo is slightly afraid of me, Leo is dying though and you are my only chance at saving him."

Regulus growls in response "I know I will be sad also if he chooses to die, he wanted to protect Aries." I sadly say. Regulus then returns to the spirit world and his key teleports over to me.

"What the hell!" the man bursts out in rage.

I bring out my whip and make him sorry for treating the spirits like shit. I take all of his keys and add them to my own, I now own Dorado, Mensa, Orion, Reticulum and Regulus I would make contracts with them later I hop on a train again finishing my journey to Icevillean town, where I find a outlet for mages, I grab a couple of local requests and complete them for free just to get some contacts in town one person gave me some food from around here. I make some snow shoes about five or six pair just in case where I then hunt for a water animal, I got a couple walruses where I give to the villagers and I take the hides and make them into a coat. After staying there for long enough I head to the ice plains by foot making igloos on the way there way my ice magic to keep warm. After a couple days on the plain I find a cave, I enter not caring to check it first. When I take of my contacts I discover two dragons I assume one male and the other female. "Hello my name is Lucy" I bellow letting the two dragons know I mean no harm I continue to speck "I am here to say, a new heir has been selected by the king, In about ten years will her name be announced."

"Thank-you but why send a human?"

"My sister was originally suppose to deliver the message but broke her wing so I came instead, my sister is new to the dragon world, but I know the Dragon laws just as much as she."

"My name is Frost I am a Ice Dragon." the bigger of the two also the male tells me. While the other says after he is done "I am Snowy a Snow Dragon, Thank-you for delivering the message."

"May I stay here the Night? I ask them.

"No human can survive here at night, but you can try." Frost tells me.

"Well good thing I am half demon." I say to them "Otherwise I would be dead, because I have been in this for about a week." I could feel there gaze on me. "Your glare won't work on me." I simply state as I settle down in the guest section of the cave.

"How did you know where to sleep?"

"It smells the nastiest, plus I told you I know lots about dragons, I know a couple Dragon Slayers, the kid of Igneel and one other I am forbidden to tell." I simply tell them.

I could feel they were impressed, I then pulled out my lacrima that Star was calling, I answer in a deeper part of there cave just in case. When Star greets me I walk back out letting the two dragons see her. I was polite by doing so. "Hello daughter of Layla and heir to the stars." I say while doing a slight bow.

She specks to all of us "I am sorry I could not deliver the message personally I would have if I had not broken my wing, also a couple of untrustworthy humans were following me so I did what was safest, She is my sister by blood though it may not look like it, she is a stellar mage as well." "I have to go now hope to meet you in the future." She tells the two dragons then cuts connection.

They both turn to me with there moods flaring, As Snowy asks "Why did you not tell us you are a stellar mage?"

I shrug and comment "I didn't think it was necessary at the time, and I thought your sense of smell was strong enough to tell that much, then again I am good at hiding for things."

"We will give you something for when the time is right to reveal us to the world." Snowy tells me, then Frost nods.

I raise my eyebrow and say "Do you mind a blind master? I can see in this form however I have a hidden form which I cannot see colour in, do you care about that?"

"We don't we just want a master that can call on us." Snowy tells me as Frost hands me a light blue key made from ice with a snowflake with a crystal on top of it. Snowy then informs me "This is the key of the twin dragons, which is us." I nod as I take the key, but not saying anything to keep it simple.

Although we are not spirits, the key allows you to summon us from anywhere in the world ad long as it is on land, we do not do water even if it's frozen." he seriously tells me, I giggle at this. We head to sleep in our given spots in the cave, where we sleep comfortably. The next morning I head out before sunrise returning to the village, where I could ride the train home but before that I would do a couple missions for the locals retrieving things from neighbouring towns or I once destroyed a dark guild because I was there and both villagers and Magic Council ordered me to. It was a two day train ride home, and it was long without someone to talk to, so I had bought a set of headphones and a sound pod.

My headphones were navy with a shooting black star on one side and a flaming black skull on the other, while my sound pod is black with small white dots resembling the stars at night. The sound pod really helped me not get sick from the train, I even almost fell asleep but I didn't want to get taken advantage of.

I arrived home to where Star was putting Romeo to sleep and was about to head to bed herself when I entered the door both Romeo and Star bolted up to me crying in joy and hugging out all my air. "Whats wrong?" I ask while trying not to faint from lack of oxygen.

* * *

I do not own Fairy Tail, I only borrow, and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.


	14. Chapter 14

To Home?

"What's wrong?" I ask again trying to regain air in my lungs.

"Yesterday Levy and her team were attacked and pinned to a tree, by a rival guild plus the building was destroyed, looks like Metalicana's kids work."

I nod making sense of what she is telling me. "I found Frost and Snowy, not bad temperature up north I want to go back someday though during the cold seasons. I'll also have to keep my scent in check now though, same with you we don't want them knowing who we are." She nod in agreement, I turn to Romeo "Any thing interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Other than Team Natsu almost attacking Aunty, no not really."

"Avalon dropped by asking for you." Star informs me.

"Okay, I have something for you Romeo." he looks at me curiously trying to figure out what I had, I plop a snow globe into his hands. I had made it while Frost and Snowy were asleep I carved them in a cool position, in town I had gotten someone to make the shell of it, and I made the stand where someone else had done the mechanics on it.

I smile as he plays it over and over, I let him play for awhile as I take a call from Magic Council. I was to investigate Phantom Lord, I tell them about an attack from anther guild on Fairy Tail and tell them I will see who did it to them.

I lightly tap Romeo on the shoulder and ask "Shall we head to the guild to let them know I'm safe?" He happily agrees I look at Star and ask her "Are you coming, staying or leaving?"

"I'll come with you as long as the humans don't touch me."

I walk out the door after locking all windows, I lock the door once we were all out onto the street. I walk to the guild with Romeo between us, holding each of our hands. I see what Star means, it looked horrible, defiantly Metalicana's kids work, with the iron pillars sticking out everywhere. I walk into the basement with Romeo and Star where I am greeted with most people crying in happiness "What miss me or something?"

Gray looks surprised and asks "How was your trip up north, I bet you it was cold for you."

I smirk and respond "What can't you take the cold I thought you were an Ice mage, It wasn't bad sometimes even warm compared to some things and people I know, Snowman."

Star looks at me and says "_You still don't accept them?_"

"_I do to a degree, but I like pissing them off, I will only use their names if necessary._" I shoot back at her.

"Why do you keep on calling Natsu and Gray names?" Mira asks innocently.

"Cuz I like to, Which guild attacked here?

"Phantom Lord" a booming voice from behind me tells me.

I turn around to see the master, I then ask "Are they the ones who hurt Levi?"

"Yes, and you will not strike back, I smirk "But I have a request from a certain someone to gather information on them, I was just asking."

He looks at me and demands of me "You will not attack them, because you are a Fairy Tail mage."

I walk over to the request board and notice no good ones, I walk over to Snowman and demand "Pick a job that you like, we'll do one as a team or I'll do one with my sister."

"It's not safe to right now." he boringly tells me.

"Well someone needs to get the guild money for material coasts" I say while throwing a bag of jewels at the Master who catches them with difficulty. I turn to him and state "They are extra jewels from when I stayed up north I did a few jobs to get some contacts there, I refused the money but as I was leaving they told me I forgot something and shoved a suitcase full of jewels at me I didn't know they were Jewels at first though. It wasn't that heavy for me to carry most of the stuff I brought back with me was heavier I also gained a few keys. Although It looks like you guys got hit by Metalicana's little dragon slayer though, so you guys didn't do as well as I did."

They look at me as if I was crazy, I shrug I then throw something at Snowman, where he catches with ease. I smirk as seeing he doesn't know what to do with it, I next throw Pinky a refillable lighter, I thought it might come in handy, I walk over to Erza and say "I have something for you as well but not here." I give Mira a cheap snow globe, and I ruffle Happy's head while giving him some Ice fish. They all smile and thank me, I simply say "I knew you would want something besides I have no use for so much Jewel, I had to get you guys something, although you guys didn't get something as special as Romeo and Star."

I simply walk up the stairs and just outside where someone seemed to be waiting for someone "So your Lucy Heartfilia. I should just get on with this."

"Can I make my call first or will it have to wait?"

"I'll have to wait."

I frown at this, "So your Metalicana's little one eh?" He perks up at the question "Well I guess I will play along, just because I want some information on Phantom Lord, however do not under estimate me, besides you hurt my best friend."

"How did you know without me telling you?"

I have my ways, I say while digging deeper into his memories, I smile seeing the dragon being so friendly to a human. He interrupts my thoughts by picking me up and putting me over his shoulder, as long as he didn't go for any more exotic places I would let him carry me. I put my keys in my abyss room with my other Magical items, including my books on Magic."

"_Going to Phantom Lord as a hostage to play, I'm also getting information for the council, don't let Romeo know_." I smirk knowing my job was done for right now.

"So what are you planning to do with me?" I ask trying to figure out what they wanted from me.

"We are taking you back home to daddy." I then get an idea, knowing most people I whistle and send a message to the Exceeds around the area that were going to try and rescue me "_Do not come closer just follow, I will call once I need you again_." I state. Reaper knows the whistle and I could feel him follow just out of area for the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"What was that whistle for?"

"A warning call to leave me alone, didn't Metalicana teach you anything I think Igneel taught this Slayer more than Metalicana did you, and that's sad."

"Annoying blond."

"Thank-you at least you talk properly, and use proper names for people, unlike Igneel's Slayer."

"Oh? Your an interesting one, how do you know about Dragon Slayers?"

"I have my resources don't doubt them, I could find any information I want however, I won't always share it."

The rest of our trip was spent in silence, I took advantage of this and used some of my powers to create a clone of me, who I sent attacking all the lesser guilds under them, while concealing my Magic at the same time. "Can't I make my call yet? They will yell at me if I'm late calling them."

"We will be there in about five minutes, can you hold till then?" he grumpy asks me.

"No, I have a minute till dead line"

"Fine, as long as I can see you."

I pull out my Lacrima and contact Magic Council where Belno answers I talk to her quickly and explain why I was almost late and she tells me "Destroy if you want to, however try to keep them alive." I smile where I almost laugh at her.

I let the Slayer pick me up again and say "I hope your ready for some fun."

"I always am up for a good battle."

"Do you even really like Phantom Lord?"

"I don't care, why?"

"Just because I want some help later on after your guild is destroyed" I say while smiling evilly, I could see their base now, I just didn't want to go home. I couldn't wait to get back to Fairy Tail.

"What did you want help with, Blondie?"

"I need someone who is strong and can take a hit, also they need to have good attack power and they need logic of when the hell to back down and or off, I have to clean up someone else mess and i can't do it alone because if I miss I could cause a whole section of land to be incinerated. Other than that I should have no problem, as being you won't see me for most of my attacking."

"Deal only if your guild can beat me."

"Of coarse, I've already started the attack on your guild underlings, where I am currently destroying them see?" I say as a couple names drop off the list of supporting guilds.

He looks at me and asks "What are you?"

I shut up as we arrive to the prison cell where the guild master enters. "Well you don't looked damaged so how the hell did you cure yourself because those suck Magic like a leach unless you came willingly which I doubt." he says.

The Slayer informs him "She came willingly as not to hurt her friends. Although I have a question, I thought you were a Stellar Mage, so where are your keys?"

"Hidden where you can't get them without getting lost." I smirk confidently knowing that they were safe I also know I could over power the stupid bindings.

I let the Slayer see my smirk "So why does he want me back all of a sudden, I haven't been there in figuratively for a year, he didn't notice that I was gone for a entire year before when I was ten or that I had 'returned' home." I say disgusted.

"I don't know all I know is we get a hansom reward for bringing you home." the master clearly money hungry states to me.

I look at the Iron Slayer with a dangerous glint in my eye "So what power level do these binding take?" I say to nobody in particular.

"They are lower class criminal ones, although they are a bit stronger so, probably just above your level as is."

"That's good to know that they are weak." I look at the Iron Slayer with a look saying get out while you still can.

I start to summon my energy into my mind contacting Reaper and Avalon since they were the two closest. I command Avalon "Need you soon, get here quick." then I instruct Reaper "Go to guild and lead one of them here after the explosion okay?" I feel him accept his task then once the Slayer was out of harms way I say out loud "Power level five percent." my level of power goes from one to five breaking the chains with an explosion.

I jump out the window where Avalon catches me. She puts me on the ground where I run up to the Slayer and ask "You okay?" as I bring my power level down to one one percent. I look around and see Reaper coming with Natsu, Star, and a couple others. I run over and prevent them from attacking Reaper. I explain "I sent Reaper to get you, this is the head quarters, the Slayer and the bear are with me."

"That's Reaper? Man has he grown!" Star exclaims.

They all look at us for an explanation "I'll tell you later."

We walk off when I ask the Slayer "Btw what is your name?"

"Gi Hi Hi Hi. The name is Gajeel got it blondie?"

"Somewhat I'm calling you Slayer though until I can trust you then I might choose a different name." I say unaffected by his laugh.

"Sounds good to me, as long as I can call you blondie."

"I rather you not, but whatever."

"The pink haired one is Natsu I often call him Pinky, the half dressed one is Gray who I call Snowman, The female one with the long black hair is Star my sister, and the blue cat is Happy who I don't have a name for, I'm thinking fish brain or sunshine though."

"I would go for fish brain."

"Okay, I'm starting to warm up to you already."

We go back to the guild where I see Loki, I quickly run up to him and hug him from behind whispering into his ear "I have him, and he want to see you. I want to grant his wish but yet I know I can save you." He looks at me in shock and in rage I then continue "you can't erase the past, you can only accept and move on, that way it's more painful." I walk away letting him sink my words into his heart. Later that evening Jose attacked our guild I let the others take care of them while talking to Gajeel we calmly discussed plans "I say we leave after we fix the guild from your attack."

"I say we leave now."

"No it's only fair to help repair the things you break on orders or not, otherwise someone like me will me will make you."

"Gi Hi Hi Hi, your funny you make me not likely to happen in a million years."

I smirk "Do you want to bet on that?" daring him to accept the challenge. "If I win you will have to stay with me as a partner for a month, if you win you can name your price."

...

* * *

I do not own Fairy Tail


	15. Chapter 15

"I accept your challenge, if I win you have to be my maid for a month. " I smirk knowing I would win. "Hope your ready to be a maid for a month." he says then attacks, I side step and grab onto him cracking his minds defences, where I took control of his body. I make him clean the tables while laughing my ass off. "Is that enough for you, Slayer?" I then make him eat the last iron rod remaining in the guild.

"How the hell are you doing this?" I meanwhile make him exit the guild with me just in the nick of time.

"Well do you give?"

"Fine I admit defeat for now."

I laugh and say "Now you are mine for the month, we will be heading to the Inferno Mountain, then Maldivian hopefully, I hope to get the twins before they get to Inferno Mountain so that I can keep the peace between Acnologia and the fire dragons, if they go at it, it could end the world as we know it." I didn't even break a sweet, where he was frightened worse of all I was smiling though it all.

"Your scarier then that devil girl some days from what I see."

I simply shrug and for the next few days we continued to argue which was our way of communicating to each other as we worked rebuilding the guild. It took several days but now we were ready to leave "Take care of him sis, if anything happens to him I will not forgive you." I tell Star before leaving.

"Shadow, Cloud I know your here, we'll be flying in order to catch up to the twin demons Humara and Atomize. Do you have any objection to that, because you are also faster than the trains plus you smell better and our friend is a Dragon Slayer." I smile after demanding it of the two of them "I will go get our new friend, be nice to him."

I walk to the train station see him there I pull on his ear and drag him across town to the forest with him growling the whole time until I let go of him. "What the hell was that for women?"

"I told you where to meet was at the edge of the forest, did I not?"

"Shit I forgot."

"Oh well lucky I have a faster way of getting to Blaze town. It normally takes three days by train and for Dragon Slayers thats deadly in a sense so we'll be getting there a different way." I then whistled for the two Exceeds. "Oh and you will most likely forget things like that I have an Exceed, or some of my Magic okay?"

"Tssh, lets go." I nod Cloud grabs me and Shadow picks up Slayer when we get to the edge of the forest. I wasn't as heavy as Slayer as I called him, so using Logic I let Cloud pick me up as being I knew he couldn't lift much. Each meal we stopped for I had brought lots of Iron, I snuck into the scrap yard and took a lot of it. Slayer was thankful of that it took a day in a half to get there via Exceeds. We grabbed some local jobs to do for that evening so we could have somewhere to Stay the night. It was a rough morning we got up before sunrise and caught up to the demon twins around noon.

"I need something to blind them down, I don't care if you cover them in iron but make sure they can still hear me, got it?" I make a huge illusion of a wolf and draw them away from the mountain where Slayer binds then I immediately start the ritual "I third master of you demand that you return to that of which you belong or I will seal you. I know they could hear me because they were slightly frightened by the words I said. I nod to Slayer who grabs Shadow and gets the hell out of there I start playing a melody which lasts for almost two day and almost half my magic (which includes my hidden magic). I put the sealed demons in the proper places in a different area then Deliora and seal that area. I walk back to town where I sleep far a couple of days after paying a inn owner. I erase what I didn't want Slayer to remember when I woke up. I stretch and for the day I spend it doing a few local jobs gaining information on any dark guilds or anything I could use in the future, I accept no money unlike Slayer who accepts a little bit of money for food. We next head for the Inferno Mountains to look around for a dragon.

After about a minute in the mountain range a Dragon attacks us but I eat all it's rage and feelings. I hold up a simple scale from myself, where it sniffs it. "Humans are not welcome here." She emotionlessly tells me.

"I have a message from someone very important to you to deliver if you will let me or The son of Metalicana could tell you it, it is up to you."

"Where did you get this scale from? I had no idea he had a offspring."

"It is not my place to tell you, however I was told to give it to you if you were to attack me."

I could feel her glare at me, I smile and look right where it's eyes should be. "I am a Stellar mage, last time I forgot to tell the dragon that I got yelled at so I will say it now so you don't blame me."

At this it perks up and licks me "I am Flora, Elemental key of lava and fire, my mate is Igneel. If you see Igneel tell him where I am."

Igneel greets you, as I have already found him and he has asked me to find Metalicana and Grandeeney but I also know he misses you, however I am here on behalf of the Dragon King and my sister who is important in the dragon society to deliver a message. I give her the message written for her, she asks then for my name. "I am Lucy I may not give you any more information at this time however I will let you know my name in the future. Before I leave she drops her key in my hand, telling me "Be careful, I expect great things from you as I watched you and him battle the twins, it was impressive how much power you have but why waist it on them?"

"Someone in my family made a mistake I am just cleaning it up, I have four of seven sealed."

She fidgets then sighs I wait for her to dismiss us. "Why are you not leaving?"

"You have not dismissed me from your presence Flora." I simply say while being polite to her.

Her mood is that of confusion and so is Slayers.

"Where did you learn such good manners? I did not think humans could be so polite, many I have eaten because of it."

I laugh a bit "I have my secrets you have yours, he is in a volcanic region called Seamoran, across the burning plaines."

"Thank-you young one, I will pay him a visit one day soon, you are excused from my presence."

I then exit the area with Slayer where we start heading towards the coast on foot which wasn't very far "I hope you like water because there will be plenty of it."

I could feel his glare, but was soon interpreted by me putting on my contacts to see a male mage beating on some Sprits, I think the one is Camelopardalis, and the other Lepus. I run over and use my body to shield them and then lash out on him using my whip until he called on Monoceros where the unicorn started to attack me with it's horn. Slayer attempts to join but I push him out of the battle calling on Taurus the bull, where with the help of virgo overpowers Monoceros I use thunder to paralyze him temperately and take his keys so they didn't get abused anymore. I now had Monoceros, Camelopardalis, Lepus, Auriga, columbia, and Pictor the silver keys from him and Pollux who had a blue key resembling crystal. I wouldn't make contracts yet though, I wanted to give them time to recover from humans. I could tell there was a dark being near by that felt familiar so I got up and ran towards it where I am greeted by Zeref's Presence. I walk over causally and ask "What is thy given name?"

He smirks "you are Lucy Heartfilia, to be the duke's wife."

I back away knowing that wasn't Zeref, I back into Gajeel and say "Run." He looks at me as if I was crazy I pull him out of there just in time. "That was close, whoever that was wants me dead, most likely because I am sealing the demons that Zeref made."

He looks at me as I take off my contacts, I grab ahold of Cloud and say "To the place you hate the most please." Shadow laughs as she picks up Slayer I used my spell to cover us and make an illusion of us going the other way. We get a good distance away where week start walking again, I poke Slayer and ask "What was Metalicana like as a parent?"

"It was hard we were always training so that I could possibly impress Acnologia's girl because apparently Igneel was trying to do the same however in a indirect way." I laugh at this.

I was getting tired, so I found the coolest place to lay down, soon after I feel lightly asleep while keeping a barrier around us.

* * *

I do not own Fairy Tail I only borrow, also sorry for any grammar mistakes


	16. Chapter 16

A Wet Experience

I woke up in the morning grumpy I shoved a few Iron chips into his hands and say "Lets go Iron Man." I start walking out of the area after I cleaned up. Both Exceeds were staying away from me, I start walking to the town where I will diving from to find the water dragon. It was a three day walk from here, and for today I was going to walk, not even my spirit would come close to me today. I had one day a month I would get extremely testy, and being in wild only pissed me off further. I could hear ever breath from the three of them and that guy was now following us. I stopped and walked right up to him and sent him flying with a punch to the gut, I knew it wasn't Zeref so I didn't care he tried to use a death spell on me "Hell's Punishment I glare at the attack and it deactivates by its self "you should of chosen a better day to attack me on." while I say this the ground starts to shake I then yell "Earth shatter!" causing an earthquake to appear and swallow him whole.

I turn back running at quarter speed towards the beach, It was a low speed so Gajeel could keep up with me, normally I wouldn't run but I wanted to play on the beach for some reason. I stop noticing he was taking too long and pick him up running at full speed which got us there in the evening, where I stopped and smiled both Exceeds tried to fly away but noticed I wasn't chasing them instead I now had my bathing suit on.

I had changed behind a bush, I grab the two of them and dunk them in the water, I go back on shore and do the same with Gajeel earning a frustrated growl from him. I start splashing them after a couple of splashes the Exceeds get the idea and start to splash each other, Gajeel and me. After seeing me smile Gajeel finally gets the idea and starts to splash me. The Splashing turns into a competition which I let him win because I felt like it I pull a ball out of my abyss room and gently throw it to Shadow who throws it a Gajeel, who whips it at me, I catch the ball and neatly toss it to cloud. We continue to play games until I almost fall asleep in the water, where Shadow takes me to shore and I pull out an instant tent I bought before coming here and put away my ball.

I fall asleep hugging Cloud and my annoying exceed Shadow, leaving Gajeel on watch for the night. We had a week and a bit left before I would let him go, I just wanted someone to talk to other than idiots or someone evil as Erza.

In the morning I let Gajeel sleep till noon before freezing his ass. He growls slightly "Come on we need to get going the boat leaves in an hour."

"What why didn't you wake me before this then?"

"Because its a ten min run or half an hour flight to edge of city." I grab then tent and pack the stuff sending it all back to my abyss room.

I grab Cloud and Gajeel grabs Shadow and we take off getting there in nice timing to get across town and get our tickets.

"We have about a week left, afterwards are you going home because I am by train after I pick up a couple of snow globes for my kid and a few presents for a couple of people which are on the Island, last week I sent the required information with Lahar, who I know won't forget, he takes the required money out of my bank account with a special letter." I talk to him about different things like music, and battle tactics. We walk into the village where I see Lahar, I walk over to him and ask "Whats up, you don't look so good."

"Well, these people are being attacked by a sea dragon, and they don't know why." Show me and my friend around thanks."

He looks at me and asks "Seriously?"

"Yep, I might be able to determine whats wrong, does it attack something specific?"

"Yes, boats in a certain area, and its been attacking certain objects."

I walk up to a local and ask was this or any other town trying to extract something from the area where it's been attacking?"

"Yes, we just put it up."

"Thank-you sir."

I walk back to Lahar and inform him "They are in its territory and are scaring off the fish and other animals it eats, the water Dragon protects this area, and they could be a threat therefore it is attacking in order to protect it's self we need to stop the construction at all coasts. It could harm the whole ecosystem around here. If it dies so does this whole area."

"I'm going to need your help Slayer."

"His name is Slayer?"

"No, I call him that showing I confirm he is there but don't respect him enough to call him his real name, if I were to do that I would be saying I am a candidate for him to pick as a mate, because he is a Dragon Slayer, however I would never call him by his first name if I wish to respect him, as I don't think he wants me as a wife thank-you."

"I will help only because you asked me to." Gajeel states.

"I hope your hungry." I tell him with a slightly ominous voice with a hint of mischief.

"Always." I lead him to the harbour and pay for a small wooden boat. The people look at us as if we were crazy.

"Tell the mayor about the project and that we are stopping it. Also tell him about the consequences of the project." I then take off using water Magic to propel us toward one of the mining tower where I let Gajeel eat and destroy them. When he gets to water level I put an air bubble around his head and he continues to destroy the stupid thing. I take him to each one repeating the same process. I go ahead to the last one because there are some people there I walk into the control station and find the microphone. "All personal please turn off all machines and report to the main deck, I now am in control with Magic Council permission to shut this down." I announce to the whole mine.

I head to main deck where I find Gajeel just arriving I stop him from eating anything "There are people on this one we need to get them out of here first."

"Alright but be quick, it looks like a giant fish is headed this way."

"You take command and get the people out of here." I say while putting my badge on him then I dive into the water and see a giant scaly water lizard swimming towards me I hold out my hand in a unconformable way it didn't stop so I took a closer look to notice it was a fake. I separated the water making it dry where it was up until me where I zapped with electric causing it to explode. I pick the people up and scream "Gajeel I need your help I need more handcuffs." possibly defining the shady characters in my hands I slowly make two pair but Gajeel was much faster because he was the Iron Dragon Slayer. I did two while he did about ten by the time I was done my two. The leader asks "How did you know it was a fake."

"You didn't respond properly to my hand jester."

"Interesting, what are you?"

"A mage, who happens to be taking you to Lahar Head of the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit" I say arrogantly just to piss him off I make a sand boat and let the water fill in. I make the machine float to the top, I take them to shore and dump them in front Lahar who seems displeased.

"What?"

"You couldn't wait for me to handle them?"

"I doubt that you want to swim in the water and take on a dragon machine." I say while pointing at the machine where he sighs.

"How did you know?" I smile and stick out my tongue. I walk over and grab a bigger boat and bring it for the workers. Gajeel finish destroying the thing and I join him underwater. We head for the trench where we were originally looking and found an underwater cannel I swam inside signalling for him to follow, which he did we look around, I lead him to where I could feel an air pocket. Once inside the air pocket I put on my contacts and look around, I pull Gajeel to a specific area on shore where after an hour the water dragon comes home to see us.

I bow my head letting her or him inspect me as I know it wished to not moving except to breath I see the signal that she has done inspection I look up at her and let it talk first "I am Conway, I am the Water Dragon, what do you seek here?"

"I am Lucy, and I wish to deliver a message from Arthur, the king of dragon it is in letter form or I can recite it, I come on behalf of the message since she is young and has damaged her wing. I am a Stellar mage and will keep my word."

"Very well I wish to know who your mate is though."

"He is a travel companion who I found necessary to bring when talking to Flora."

"I am Gajeel Redfox Metalicana's adoptive kid.

You are lucky I like the news I read in the letter otherwise I would have your head, speak only when spoken to, didn't you learn common manners, as for you girl, I like you, you are respectful of our wishes and display much power, even if it's hidden from the rest of the world."

"Thank-you, your words mean a lot to me, you are a very smart dragon." I say while slightly bowing my head out of respect while I look him in the eyes to let him know I was not lying.

"If I didn't know better I would say you were raised by Acnologia, however he never takes humans in." I smile knowingly that he was wrong but didn't say anything otherwise my head would be gone, which in all anyones mind would scare them. Well in any case welcome to my home, you girl may stay as long as you like, but he needs to leave soon." I bow and raise my palm to my mouth asking permission to speck. "You may speck little one."

"I will be leaving with him because I have many other things to do I am sorry for not staying long and accepting the invitation however I still have a lot of letters to deliver to many of the dragon plus I have a young one that I adopted that I would like to see soon I have been travelling for three weeks I need to get the snow globes I ordered for him and the other minor presents for my friends at the guild I belong at."

He smiles "you are an odd one young one please be careful, Gajeel excuses himself properly and before I excuse myself I receive anther elemental key I fully bow and wait for dismissal from Conway. He nods I leave and catch up to Gajeel showing him the way. We go back to town where I give him the sculptures to put in the two snow globes. "We're heading back by train after this, The exceeds want to stay here for an extra day.

That night I go out to the beach staring at the stars when I hear a familiar voice. I listen closely "The Water dragon will think that girl did this to trick it into giving it it's key." I let the water dragon hear what they are saying.

"Yeah she has no chance we'll destroy it's home for once and all!" I call on Aquarius who gladly takes them out, afterwards I drag them to Lahar and demand "Do not let these idiots escape again otherwise they will find themselves in a situation worse than death." I storm off and take off my contacts, letting anyone and everyone's emotions flow into me not caring because I was pissed off. As soon as I realized what I was doing I stopped, I was now wondering how to get the two most annoying people to willingly give up Zeref's soul. I aimlessly looked up into the sky wondering how that blue haired guy was doing, and how Leo was doing if he was ready to see my way or was he really going to choose death.

The next morning I get my snow globes and pay a tip to the person who did them I carefully wrap them making sure they wouldn't break and then I got the others small things mostly little figures except for Natsu and Gajeel, I got Natsu lighters and Gajeel little iron statues.

I do not own Fairy Tail I only borrow somethings.


	17. Chapter 17

The Resolve of Loki

The train ride back was long, silent but on the most part nice I got done what needed to and was on my way home, Gajeel looks at me when I get off at my stop but follows me. I raise an eyebrow "Just making sure your safe, plus the deal isn't over for anther couple of hours."

I laugh at this since he was there I was going to get this over with fairly quickly I returned to my old home and told him to wait, he chose to wait by my mom's grave. I walk into my house and let them dress me up where I go to my dad's study, I knock waiting for a reply which is answered fairly quickly with my dad say "Come in."

I enter and curtsy slightly, "I knew you would see things my way." I set some papers on his desk and say "you are not my dad, ever come near Fairy Tail again and we will strike you down, I am not your daughter." I stare at him coldly "I don't need material wealth to make me happy as long as I have my friends I will be happy" at the end I tear my dress then go to my room where I change into something plain and simple then go back outside to where Gajeel was waiting for me. I form some flowers and put them on her grave. He looks at me and asks "What you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm putting flowers on my mother's grave you idiot." I could tell he felt embarrassed my that so I just pull him back to town where I take him to a small café that I liked when I was younger. "What can I get for you today? she asks Gajeel.

"Anything that tastes like metal, please."

She turns to me and scowls "We don't serve your kind here."

"What did I do?"

"Your dad is Jude Heartfilia, he almost shut us down after a small incident of a customer smoking up here."

"Well, I'm sorry, I am not related to the idiot, so will you get me a blueberry milkshake and some of your specialty cake, with banana cream pie before I go to the manager." I smirk knowing if she didn't she would end up fired.

Gajeel looks at me I simply reply "The papers I got yesterday was a blood test for proof that I'm not related to Jude Heartfilia."

After eating I pay for the food and give him the rest of the Iron bits that I had. We headed back to the guild, where we would be free from each others grip I erase and replace anything he shouldn't know but kept certain parts of the journey in perfect tact, like us having fun.

I walk into the guild where everyone is asleep I look around to see a masked person taking a job. I walk over to him and tap his shoulder he turns around to see me smiling at him and I ask "Whats your name?"

"Mystogan."

"You're lying to me, now whats your name."

everyone who was awake now had eyes on me, "I don't want to tell you."

I sniff him "So your his counter part, no wonder you seem so familiar, your counter part is being controlled by someone although I don't know his name. Your Prince Jellal right? I remember my Exceed saying she meet you and PantherLilly at one point. Your originally from Edolas right?"

"You know too much but yes." I smile and he brings my face up and I could feel him stare I then ask "What are you trying to do?"

"Erase your memory, but it doesn't seem to be working."

I smirk and let him see my scare he topples backwards and lands on Erza I walk up to the thunder mage and sniffed him noting he was second generation dragon slayer, I made sure not to touch him then I put my contacts on looking around I see Jellal has the same face but older and the thunder dragons slayer looked cool with the spike headphones and the and the coat with the fur and his scare I then ask "So your second gen right?"

He's confused for a couple of seconds when replies "Yeah I am."

"Cool now I've met all three types of Dragon Slayers" I say enthusiastically happy to meet a second gen. Slayer. I take my contacts off and nudge Star "Let's go home with Romeo." I pick Romeo up after I grab my stuff. I pass him to Star and walk up to Laxus "Can I feel if its real fur?" everyone who was up starts laughing.

I frown "Sure, as long as you don't get attached to it." I brush the coat softly for a second and then pull my hand back.

"I'm glad it's not real fur it would have been a waste if it was, but it does look good on you." I smile and turn around, I was about to leave when he pulled me to him and asked "I hear you have been travelling a lot for different things did you want to go on a mission with me so you have rent money?" I could feel my Magic responding to his, Mine was battling for dominance which it won because I had accidentally clawed him. To say the least he was shocked because he didn't even see the attack I run out the door to my house and cuddle up with Midnight and Avalon which helps me calm down a lot.

Back at the guild

"She is powerful she's at most only showing a quarter not even of her Magic and strength, she could easily beat me, that kinda scary we need to watch her she could be dangerous if she is pissed, it's like she is a Dragon Slayer, or part dragon." Laxus admits.

"She pretty much sealed the twin demons by herself I only held them down the amount of power she has seems unlimited." Gajeel commented.

"Are you saying she is the one who sealed the three demons so far, and stole Lullaby?"

"It's possible that she knows more than she's letting on, did you notice how polite she was with you but not me" Jellal asks.

"I've once heard if you are a demon and your parent doesn't accept you, you can't use that magic you have to rely on your supporting Magic. I think that might be whats happening or she is like Zeref but can restore life." the master said.

"All of those are possible, but lay off my sister's case I don't want to have to kill you." Star said in a deadly tone making even the master shake.

Back with Lucy

I couldn't sleep, so I get up and look around I take a stroll outside where I find my favourite Spirit. I open the gate of Regulus who pounces on Leo licking him from toes up. I laugh, both look at me then Regulus returns licking Leo, who starts to laugh as I start to tickle him "So did you two enjoy that?"

"I defiantly did" Leo tells me.

I turn to Regulus who simply licks me. I rub behind his ear saying "Who's the good Lion?"although he is a Royal star he doesn't take much Magic to call on. It was starting to get late I closed his gate, but before that I say "They all miss you Loki, with his slobber you should last an extended amount of time, if I tell you something will you try to stay?" finishing more as a question.

I nod and Regulus and I close his gate where I then say "We all went though tragedies, I was no exception, I know more than Stellar Magic, if you want I could call on Aquarius to tell you about it but I can't tell you directly about my past nor can my sister."

"I would like to hear it from you someday, I was supposed to fade tonight however, I have this nice girl who never gave up on me although I still am going to fade tomorrow night." Loki tells me.

"I won't let you, my first friend was Aquarius I can feel the moment you got banned from the Spirit realm she was sad, she takes it out on me and others she misses the fight you eating her cousins and family and the poor fish, Aries is suffering the most even her stars have a dull shine. She is blaming it on herself I can't let my friends suffer like that, I haven't gotten close to anyone because I can't be my self so I find no point but around you, I feel the sadness you put on a front and act like your okay, but I know your suffering." I finish in slight tears.

"I will live just to hear your story, I want to know more about you." Loki tells me.

"Live for Aries, your friend she loves you."

That night when I was sleeping I could not thinking about what Earthland Jellal would be like, or if he even remembered me.

The next night I went to find Loki I will try to close his gate but the keep open I start to cry, I feel helpless I want to save him he is my friend. I challenge their laws by yelling I would change them, that's when I get my chance I remind him of all the things he has done himself as a spirit, and that he was protecting anther one from dying. I call all my spirits out at once convincing them he should let Leo live. Regulus and I were extremely happy until he asked "How did you get a Royal Star key?"

"I earned it in battle, a man was abusing his spirits so I took them. Is that wrong moustache man?"

"It shouldn't exist anymore."

"It was broken when I first got it, but when I called on him it repaired it's self, I thought that was normal."

The all look at me "No a broken key can only repaired two ways I know of, First is if I want it fixed, and the second is if an immortal uses it."

"Okay, so it is normal for me." I close all their gates minus Regulus, and Aquarius I then summon Aries for a few moments so she could agree.

I hug aquarius where she says "Just like old times eh? Picking up strays cats and even bear cubs."

I laugh, "Yeah, except brother and sis aren't fully here."

"You always were one for stray animals, good luck with this one." Aquarius smirks.

I laugh at her and comment "Jealous that the little kitty prefers me over you?"

"I forgot you can read emotions, damn you." Aquarius curses at me.

"Awe, you wouldn't hit a blind girl would you?"I say in a cute voice like that of my childhood.

The both of the men turn around to look at me and scream "WHAT!"

She can't tell you otherwise even you would be at risk of dying." Aquarius smirks and then disappears while I laugh at their expressions.

"I can see with some contacts I made that only work for me, so I know what you look like because I have them on right now, however I can render them useless at any moment." i inform them then proceed by saying "I should get going back, I want to save up some energy."

I receive Leo's key and then proceed to say "Btw I'll be calling you kitty, lion or something along the lines even Aquarius got that treatment for the longest time, I think it was seven years." Loki almost fainted while Moustache Man did faint.

I force his gate close so he could rest, then head home, where my boy was waiting for me, Romeo.

I do not own Fairy Tail.


	18. Chapter 18

Anger and Dragon item problems

Lucy p.o.v.

After saving Loki I wanted to go to the beach, besides I know my friends would like that. I go to the guild and ask Erza, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Levi "Hey did you want to go to the beach, in a couple of days? I have enough to cover for us all to go if you don't destroy anything."

"I'm sorry but I have a mission I will be doing starting later today." Levi politely declines.

"I have had enough water encounters for my taste, sorry Blondie." Gajeel tells me, I laugh at him and say "Sucker." while sticking out my tongue.

"We will go." Erza cuts in for her team I laugh as the two boys put on a 'do I have to with her' but smile when she looks at them. "We will be staying beside an amusement park inside a hotel, I have some business to attend to as we get there but otherwise I will gladly accompany you to any event that's happening there." I tell them after Erza is done talking. Loki pops out of nowhere and asks "What about I pay for the trip, I owe you more than that." I respond "Do as you please, just try not to pop up out of nowhere and can you do me a favour?" He hesitantly responds "Depends on what you want." I simply state "Try not to piss Aquarius off for the next three days." He glares at me and I laugh than he replies "I will try but no promises." I nod and let him go back to the Spirit world.

"Are you coming Mira? or you Star?" I ask while starting to head out the door. Star tackles me and says "I thought you would never ask, yes!" while Mira asks "Who would take care of the guild, and the food?" I reply "Cana, Elfman, Gajeel someone who knows how to cook." I look at her and continue "How about an Exceed?" She laughs and responds "Happy can't cook, and I don't trust the people you have suggested." my response is who said it was Happy I was suggesting?"

Shadow walks is the guild and passes me a letter tough her teeth and meows I pick her up and bring her to the kitchen then grab Mira. Mira stands there stunned as she transforms into a human and asks "What did you want to eat, I'll eat whatever you order to make things easy." "I will let the take over mage order I have already eaten." I say in response to Shadows question. "What can you cook?" Mira asks. I tell her "Shadow can cook just about anything without burning it, however she tends to burn only seafood but I think it's on purpose plus she knows I don't care how burnt it is as long as it's mainly edible." Shadow just nods and starts preparing some fries and fish sticks from scratch after about an hour she had two plates one with burnt and one perfect with no burns, she gave the non burnt one to Mira who loved it. "So will you agree to have some fun with us at the beach if Shadow takes over." Mira nods her head while still eating. "I will cook here for a week but the I need to head somewhere. I need to deliver a message to your brother." I nod and say "That is acceptable we leave in two days if you want to run the errand before then I will allow it." Shadow then informs me "You will be leaving tonight if you were to look at that letter you need to be there in twenty minutes." I respond "I can do the two meetings then pick them up."

I walk to outside the guild and call on Virgo "I need to get near this place" I say showing her an address. Virgo nods and gets me close to the area "Shall I receive punishment Princess? I yell at her "No" then calmly state "you may go back to the spirit realm, also could you do me a favour?" "What is it Princess?" she asks curiosity. "I need a stronger weapon, maybe a sword or a better whip do you have anything like that?" I ask her. "I will look into that for you, Princess" Virgo responds. I nod then she takes her leave.

I smile and get to the building within seconds of the time I needed to get there by. I cautiously enter the building taking off my contacts where I see the council members all waiting there for me, including that annoying thought projection and that equally annoying girl who had part of my brother's Spirit. I was forced to sit between the two of them. "So whats's going on that you need me for?" I ask really pissed off. The glare at me I then rudely remark "What did you expect from putting me between these two, I told you if I was I had to go near them I might hurt them." Guran Doma then speaks up "We want you to investigate the Tower of Heaven, it is dangerous somehow it is the last one, both of the people beside you want to fire Etherion on it, we want to know as much as possible on it." Org specks next "We know it is complete, and is meant to revive someone, however we do not know who." Michello specks after him "We know it's using the R-system, however to activate it, it requires a large amount of sacrifices." I cut in asking "So what did you want from me?" "I believe he know more than I would on this tower." I then point to the thought projection of the person. "Even the Fairy Tail mage Erza would know more than I would, because she was forced to work there for a while." I smirk knowing I was getting under Ultears skin. "How do you know this?" I state boredly "I am more knowledgeable on the past then one would think, remember almost none of you know how much Magic I have, or what Magic I use. I may use Stellar magic as a first up but that doesn't mean that I don't know any other Magic." I then curiously ask "Who is in charge of the tower?" Belno answers "That would be Seigrain's twin brother." I then ask "Seigrain is the male beside me right?" Belno answers again "Yes, that would be him." "Okay, cool." I say then I turn to him and ask "So, What's your 'brothers' name including last name?" his eyebrow twitches I smirk as he tells me "Jellal Fernandes." I turn back to the rest of the council and ask "What happens when you hit a Lacrima with Magic?" Leiji answers my question this time "It absorbs it like a sponge, why?" I smirk knowing the reason why and then avoid answering back by asking anther question back "How much do you trust each other? How much do you trust me?" Ultear and Siegrain look at each other and say "We trust each other a lot." While everyone else answers "Depends on who it is so I guess not very much but you we have reasons to trust but yet distrust." the remaining say in variations while I reply "I need you to decide now if your going to trust me now or not." I could feel the tension in the air but choose to ignore it I started to talk again "I have information of value, however if you choose not to trust me it will mean nothing. There are two people on this council who are trying to gain your trust to do their bidding the tower is to resurrect Zeref even though he is alive and active, I will not say who but if you attack that tower you will be giving in to their ambitions. I have been keeping an eye on them also I have been sealing Zeref's demons there are only three left I know of." At this the council looked up at me even the two who were against the council.

I shrug as they all went slightly into panic, I simply say "I have seal the twin demons, and Deliora I have three left and a demon not made by Zeref to seal, I have them in a safe place ever try to take them and I could easily kill you." Guran then shows me three 'flutes' that are really recorders and I notice two are sealed while the third is broken I take the two sealed ones and reenforce their seals and destroy the broken ones. "What did you just do?" Ultear asks me. "I broke the empty ones, demons never return to their original containers that they are sealed in." "That means only two more to go then?" Org asks me, I nod my head yes and say "I will be keeping these, they must be destroyed by a family member of the original master or by their master." I blow a single note into the two recorders and notice they weren't right I ask "Where are the real flutes, these are minor ones that anyone could kill." They all looked terrified except Ultear and Siegrain who looked confused. "The melody is wrong, the should sound much more sinister than this, they sound pathetic compared to even Deliora who is the second weakest, the twins are third weakest so the should sound even more creepy and sinister than those two." I hold out my hand to Siegrain and Ultear and demand "Where are they I know you are going after Zeref so where are the real recorders?" the two of them were scared and by all right should be, the tremble slightly while Ultear tells me "We don't know." I could tell she was lying so I stood up and walk right up to her and placed my hand on her paralyzing her where I extracted her memory and showed it to the council. I found what I was looking for and stormed out of there without a word not bothering to show mercy on the doors.

I called on Virgo who quickly appeared and took me to the tower where I stormed into it with my hair flying around me, nobody dared stopped me I was using a different form so nobody could recognize me. I grab the recorders and look around grabbing all things with even a tint of dark Magic and shoving them into my bag. I go to the top floor and roughly grab the two flutes I came here for and told Jellal "I will be back for my other thing soon. I went back to council where Ultear was just about to be taken away where I say "I want my soul back please." in a deadly voice but as the blond Lucy. Everyone backs off giving me room, I show her how to do it, where she scarcely gives me back my part and Jellals but refuses to give back Zeref's so I cleanly take off the thought projections head where I say "What happened to the thought projection can happen just as easily to you if you don't give up his soul easily I can kill you and release it or I can have you just give it up and at most you go to jail." She decides just to give it up I smile darkly then calm down and put it in a bottle and put Jellals in a separate bottle as not to mix the two.

I take my leave and find my room where I sleep lightly absorbing all emotions around me. I wake up at first light and grab my stuff and walk into the council room where I ask "Anything else in a cheery voice. "Not now, go have some fun and don't bother coming tomorrow." Org tells me because Guran wasn't there. I skip happily out of the building realizing something I ran back in the council's rented room and asked "Is Guran still here?" Leiji answers "No, why?" "I need to talk to him, will he be there tomorrow?" I say then Org tells me "He will be, should I say you are coming?" "yes you should, and also tell him that Jellal is being controlled, it doesn't wear off for anther week since she gave his spirit up, it means she still has control of him for about a week." he nods I leave and catch a train home where I find my place a mess.

"What happened here" I ask. "Someone broke in though the window sometime while we were out yesterday." Star says while pointing to the broken window so for the next hour I look around the house seeing if anything magical, dangerous, or important was missing then I looked for anything missing at all, I check my stash of junk food to notice it was still there, minus a couple of bags of popcorn. "Well nothing of mine is missing how about your stuff?" I ask Star and Romeo. "Nothing of mine is missing." Star reports while Romeo is crying "My snow globes were stolen, and my book on dragons." I walk over and hug him close. "Shh it's alright I can get you new ones, and I can get you an anther copy of that book, besides that book has been coded so only you can read it. If the thief tries to sell it, he will be found, I know all the second hand stores around here, I will get Natsu over here to sniff him out okay?" at this he stops crying and nods. I walk to the guild with Romeo and Star and freeze once we were close. "Stay here, don't come any closer." I instruct them then enter the area and walk straight up to the guild where it was trashed up anything to do with dragons, Romeo's or not was there I grab Natsu then warn him "It's a trap, who ever did this will pay." I look around for any signs of an outsider and demand Natsu, Gajeel and even Laxus "Smell around for any outsiders, I want who ever did this caught and beat to hell for this" they notice the broken snow globes and Gajeel and Natsu both say something along of the lines of "Whatever." and start doing the task I sent them to do. I glare at Luxas who swallow an invisible lump in his thought who then asks "Why so harsh?" I pick up the snow globes and say "These were important to my adoptive kid Romeo, every one of them had a different dragon I meet inside of them showing him my adventures." Laxus gets up and notices that they are broken and I say "Each one had a dragon I carved inside of them even ask Gajeel." he then starts to walk out and I yell at him "What do you think you're doing?" he answers with "I'm going to find the brat and tell him what happened. I try to stop him but I accidentally triggered the trap the stuff started to disappear I grab onto an item not moving it though and disappear with them leading me to the culprit.

"Who the hell are you I wanted to fight a Dragon Slayer." I glare at him and ask "Why the hell did you break the snow globes I bought my kid?" I notice his dark magic around him while he replies "for the dragon figures of course. I get pissed and absorb all the darkness around us then purposely use my dragon claws killing the bastard before he could even lift a finger and all his comrades. I change back and grab him and walk out the door where I find my self back at Fairy Tail. I throw him at Luxas and say "Tell anyone and I'll whip your memory clean." Romeo then comes running up to me and hugs me, I give Romeo the dragons and smile. I pick Romeo up and head into the guild where I announce Laxus and I found him he has been dealt with. I notice all the stuff was back and I then smiled. Everyone picked up their stuff where I then walked over to the master and ask "Do you know anyone who can make snow globes, that play music and show memories if I supply the memory and the figure for the snow globe?

"I don't know anyone but I have an old friend who might why?" I hold out the dragon figures and say "these were in the snow globes that you seen broken on the ground in that pile, I made these myself after seeing the dragons, they mean a lot to Romeo so I want to get new ones like them." he nods and calls over Erza "Can you show Lucy to Porlyusica please?" he asks her. "Why? I know where she lives but she doesn't like humans you know that." Erza says clearly frustrated. I then say "I have something for her to hold onto, plus I need some information, I know she will come to like me, as long as you show me to her I can guide myself back or ask Reaper to show me back." She hesitantly replies with "Fine, but I'm not staying, if you get hurt it's your own fault."

I let her lead me into the forest to a big tree where I quickly put my contacts on and then Erza says "This is her house, be careful." Erza leaves I walk to the edge of her property where I wait letting my human scent reach her nose as I positioned my self properly waiting for her. The older mage opens her door where I get a slightly shocked face. "What are you doing here human?" I hold back a smirk and politely respond to her question "I am here to ask you to hold onto something important in the near future, and to possibly get some information that I seek to brighten my adoptive son's mood." I slightly bow noticing she was a dragon's counter part, where she stands there slightly confused. She motions for me to enter her den which I swiftly but gracefully oblige not wanting to upset her. Once inside I wait patiently for her to talk to me or motion to come into her den fully. "What did you need me to hold onto child?" I hand her the notes on the various dragon slayer spells, which she briefly looks over. She raises an eyebrow then asks "Why do you need me to hold onto these?" I reply carefully "I have a feeling your counter part if she was raising a young one didn't finish training her properly, the two first generation Dragon Slayers we have right now aren't trained properly but they are old enough plus they are boy, and from what my exceed tells me, She had been raising a girl and they usually need the full training it could be disastrous if she isn't fully trained yet." she looks at me in surprise and asks "How do you have an Exceed? and how do you know I am not from Earthland?" I reply simply "I can't say why I have an exceed, but you dress like a dragon and act different from most humans."

"What did you need to know?" she asks changing the subject I laugh lightly and respond "I need to know where I can get someone to make a snow globe I have the figures, but I want it to play music with some of my memories." she looks at me I show her the broken snow globes and say "They meant a lot to him that's why I want to get him similar ones as soon as possible." "Where did you get those figures from?" she asks slightly taken back. "I made them when I was delivering letters from the king, they are all real dragons that I have met." she then tells me "I will remake them so no one else sees the dragons." I chuckle then admit "I erase their memory after they see the memory I have infused into them." she looks at me and asks "What type of Magic do you use?" "I use Stellar mainly other than that I'm afraid to say you can't know." I respond. I take my leave after copying my memories into small Lacrimas for her to use.

I do not own Fairy Tail.


	19. Chapter 19

The Tower of Heaven and the Bet.

I walk back to the guild with Reaper until the forest edge, where he heads back into the forest we had talked bout what was happening. While in privacy under no one's eyes I placed the dark magic items into my abyss room so they were safe separating them into different areas. I walk into the guild where Erza pulls me into a deathly hug where I chock out barely "Can't...Breath...Let...me...go." I almost passed out when Gray tapped her on the shoulder causing her to drop me I stay still for a minute catching my breath then stand up say "Thanks Icy." he laughs and says "No problem, at least you didn't call me snowman." I teasingly respond "Don't get used to it Ice, cause I'm only calling you Icy for the next hour until we catch the train to the beach resort." then Gray, Erza, and Natsu all say at the same time "Shit we forgot to pack our stuff." I walk to Mira and then say "It's really three hours but I knew they would need at least two hours to pack, you ready?" Mira nods and I tap her on the shoulder I repeat once I caught her attention "You ready to go?" she replies "I almost am ready I just need to pack anther few things from here and grab my suit case." I smile and say "you should pack whatever you need now so you can see Gray, Erza, and Natsu's faces at the end."

She hurries off grabbing what ever she needs within twenty minutes. After her came Erza about an hour later than Mira. Star, Mira, and I laugh as we explain what we did and why we did it I double check we have everything of Romeos, Stars, Miras and of mine. The next to come was Gray about an hour to the train's leaving time. "What took you so long we could have missed the train" I teased him. He slightly blushes as I tell him what I did to him Erza, and Natsu I then put all of our stuff in my Abyss room while they weren't watching. Last of all was Natsu who got there about forty minutes later than Gray. "About time we missed the train because of you" I say pretending to be pissed at him. He sweat drops and gets on the ground apologizing I then continue to pick on him "I guess we won't be going there now, if someone was on time I could have made my meeting." I say while starting to head to the train station. When we get to the train station I secretly pass him the tickets where I send him a signal to be quite. He whispers into my ear as he points to a train discreetly "It's that train there." I nod and lead them to the train he pointed out. I walk over to Erza and quietly ask "Before we leave the train station or the announcers tell us where we were going?" she nods as we sit down she thumps him hard on the head. We spend the train ride talking about what there was to do, and what we were going to do I then ask Erza "Can you keep him knocked out till I get back?" "If you wake him up as we arrive I can re-knock him out that should keep him down till you get back." she tells me. "Thanks, I should take about two hours maybe four." I say as we were just about to arrive.

I wake him up and then she knocks him back out, we go our separate ways I get to the council building commenting only when I had to, but after was the best part of the time. I tap Guran on the shoulder and say "Jellal is stick evil right now only because Ultear still has control over him for the rest of the week, he won't remember anything that's going on, I wish to watch over him instead of him going to jail after he is defeated and I receive the part of my soul he has, he should return to normal, he has a good heart but it's covered by the darkness and hate that Ultears soul has. If I can stop him from using the tower before next saturday can I have him come with me even with anther council member, I need someone else in my house when I am looking for demons and delivering some letters right now my sister is looking after my kid but she's leaving soon because her arm is almost healed. I can take my kid on guild missions, but I can't watch him at all times. If I look over Jellal instead of him going to jail and prove he has a good heart in him, can he stay with me." "Only if you stop him in that amount of time." Duran agrees. "Just don't fire Etherion no matter what got it?" I tell him. "Got it kid now go on, and prove it to us already." I smile as Duran shoos me off with his words.

I go back to the train station and wake Natsu up where he looks around and says "Why are we here I thought we missed the train all of us break out laughing where Romeo comments "Mom, your evil." I laugh and say "Thanks, and I'm proud of it." where star comments "_Look at who you were raised by then again_." I then explain "We didn't miss the train I trick the three of you by saying you only had an hour because I knew you weren't ready and it would take a few hours for you to get ready, plus I got a good laugh at your faces, and a good joke, I told you one hour when you had three." I laugh as he calls me evil. I then lead the to the hotel then put their stuff in their rooms. I stop Erza, Gray and Natsu while I let Romeo, Star and Mira go have fun. After the three I let go left I then say "I need your guys help, I understand if you don't want to go Erza but I need some help. I am going to the Tower of Heaven to stop an event that's happening, the person in charge is your old friend in a sence however they are being controlled by an outside force, I want to save that person and destroy the tower." I look at Erza and continue "The person in charge is Jellal, if you want out please leave now or let me continue and then tell me your answer." "I will wait to the end to tell you my answer." she responds in a dark way. I continue "His body contains three outside souls other than his own only two I can tell you however, The outside souls are Ultear the former Magic Council member, and Zeref the dark mage, these he did not choose to receive but they were forced into his body by Ultear. If we can bring down the tower and defeat him and remove the outside souls then the council won't execute him, however we fail he first goes to jail where he will face a trial and will most likely be sentenced to death." I see Erzas face flicker in fear I continue "He is innocent so I was able to talk to a friend who knows the council, if we manage to do those things he has an arrangement to not send him to jail but will be babysitting while having a member of the council watch over him." I say directly to Erza "He will not remember a thing from the whole time he was in the tower, or possibly from before that." she shiver and then says "I'm in, he's my friend after all." I correct her "He was your friend, remember Deliora the one Gray was afraid of? He was after it, he will not be the same as you remember." She looks scared I continue "Because of being controlled and having Zeref soul unwillingly to both of them he is evil." I then ask in a cheery voice "So are you guys in?" they sweat drop then hesitantly agree to with us.

I leave a note and then ask "What's the game plain? I need to face Jellal at some point I could use Happy to fly me as high up the tower that he can or we barge in the front doors or look for an underwater entrance, or see once we get there?" "Lets see once we get there, it will be easier this way." Erza says. "For now lets eat and pack for the next couple hours until sunset then meet outside my room." I say they nod in agreement as I simply head off taking a shower and then I head downstairs and buy a few mouth pieces for breathing under water and some lighters for Natsu and some other small things I walk over to the beach and make the contracts I needed to make with all my new friends and then head back and eat before heading back to my room.

Erza was already at my room I give her a new set of armour and say "It's not strong but it will allow you to move easily." she nods and then both boys get there at the same time. I step between them before they can start to fight and hand them both their mouth pieces and show Natsu the lighter saying "Press down on the black part to make fire." I then give them waterproof clothes and ask "Everyone ready to do this?" they nod I then lead them to a part of the beach "I summon Dorado the gate of the Swordfish." they all look at me and say "Cool" minus Erza. "Can you look for an underwater passage into the tower?" I ask Dorado who wan a male mermaid almost with a long sharp nose. "Yes I can, and I forgot to say this earlier, but thank-you for saving me from my previous master." "Your welcome." I say sweetly while smiling, he then left in search of an underwater entrance. Minutes later he came back up saying that there is one, I turn to them and ask "So what did you want to do?" they see the multiple guards and say "Underwater way, seems the best choice." I smile and then ask "Can you show us the way?"I ask nicely "yes I will." he states "Afterwards you can return to the spirit realm." I tell him. We put on our stuff and I show Natsu into the water, I then wade into the water followed by Gray and a blushing Erza I notice they were holding hands.

I take off my contacts and put my mouth piece on before ducking my head underwater following my spirit to the entrance he found I feel Erza next to me and Gray beside her and then smile. Something hits us I make sure they get in before I do because I know water magic. They crush my air piece I smirk but right now I notice something more important I could breath underwater. I will question later for now I grabbed my whip and called on Aquarius "Help me defeat him or her." I commanded she looks at me with rage and says "How the hell am I going to help defeat sharks?" I simply say think of something then I attack them with my whip shredding them making them attack each other. Aquarius does the same but with slicing water and before she disappears asks "How can you breath underwater?" I shrug and make sure the things are dead then enter the tower.

I put my contacts on and look around, I see a girl cuddling the blue fur ball, Gray fighting a guy in green half robe muscular and with a metal jaw, Erza was fighting a cubed guy and Natsu was fighting a blond haired guy. "Old friends?" I ask nobody specific then walk into the field where everyone they were fighting including my temporary team are fighting on. I simply look around and ask "What?" then the one with a metal face asks "What the hell are you doing here? You have no magic or do you?" the blond haired one answers with his own question to me "you're the one who almost killed Ultear from the Magic Council aren't you?" I simply reply "I do have magic, and yes I am that person, did your precious leader tell you that, because he's being controlled why don't you hear Erzas side of the story?" I smirked and then continued "I only threatened the bitch, because she wouldn't give me something of mine, she is still amongst the living don't worry, I would be more concerned about those three behind the door who are pissing me off." I say.

I start walking towards the door and pull out my whip as Erza explains what happened I use my whip once on the solid stone it comes crashing down they all look at me in amazement I shrug and say "I only hit the thing once." before Erza fainted. I continue to find a girl wielding a sword and two males one was an owl the other was dressed as a rock star I call on Orion and Loki. "Leo and Orion take the males down I am taking the female." I shout at them they work together as I pull out my sword and smirk I am at two percent power, where we seem to be equal I pull my power up to three where I swiftly start overpowering her, she uses light sources as an extra power I take off my contacts and crack my knuckles. I put my sword away and pull out my whip and ass the element of diamond to it, I slash at her cleanly slicing though her sword. I change elements to ice and slash at her feet injuring them so she falls I use my fists and knock her out then I help my two spirits I add fire and use my whip to burn the owl. I break his rockets on his back then knock him out. I let them go back and recharge their energy I smirk as I let Gray finish him off I head up the tower freeing any prisoners as I go along.

I reach the top and say "Don't worry I'm not the on fighting you, I just want what's making you suffer, I want his soul and Ultears out of you. Will you give me his soul willingly?" Jellal nods as I walk closer I make sure not to come in too fast. He starts pulling the soul with my help because it's a bit too strong for him and Zerefs soul attacks me with happiness I laugh and de-root Ultears soul from him we both kick it out mainly Jellal though. He was still under her control but I now had my soul and Zerefs soul back. I gave Jellal the container with his soul in it and say "This is yours release it when you wake up from being defeated if you are free from the female voice in your head." I sit down and fall asleep She regained control and attack Erza as she was coming through the door. I let myself actually sleep I felt the magic but didn't bother to wake up until Pinkette yelled "Watch out Lucy!" I move to my left and dodge the attack then fall back asleep standing. After about an hour of sleeping they finally defeated him and her soul ran out of him I smile and fall back asleep after informing them we defeated him.

I fall back asleep for a couple of hours while letting the rune knights take everyone but Erzas friends away who all escaped before they got here. After everyone was rested I then say to Natsu after we exit the tower "Hey Pinky I could use your specialty." "Whats that?" he asks I then laugh while saying "I need you to destroy the tower, anyone can help." The three of them Smirk since Jellal is still out cold. They start attacking the tower and destroying it slowly I then call on Taurus where he helps as well while making perverted comments on my body. It takes them three hours to destroy the tower, after the first twenty minutes Taurus went back though his gate to rest, where I called on Pictor who made himself a wreaking ball machine and helped by weakening the tower in various spots for about an hour where I asked it to return to the spirit realm.

After we were done destroying the tower I reported to the councils building where we awaited for him to awaken, I slept the whole time with him in my arms. After a full day of us sleeping he woke up saying "Where am I, Who am I, Why can't I remember anything?" I bring his bottle with his soul up to him and say "This is part of your soul you can open it and remember or choose to make a new life, you won't remember much other than what you knew before you turned evil." He stays quite pondering the information I have given him to work with then asks "How well do you know me?" "Not well this is my first time meeting you in person out of the few times I have seen you." I respond truthfully. I want to know my name and my origins, but nothing else."

"We know your name is Jellal Fernandes other than that we don't know much about the real you." he opens the bottle and remembers what he wants, I smirk as he says "That last memory in this is of me protecting Erza." I walk over and say "Welcome back, Jellal you will be coming with me and" "We will be sending Lahar." Duran cuts in. I nod and continue "Lahar, you will be living with me in Magnolia town. I am a mage at Fairy Tail, you will be watched at all times until they deem you safe, however think of yourself as a babysitter, because you will be in a father role at my house."

They all say "Good luck." as I lead the two of them out to the library where I order a book and then return to the beach where I pay for a few more days letting everyone have a nice break including Lahar, I relax on the beach one day I even played with Aquarius for an hour or so.

I don't own Fairy Tail


	20. Chapter 20

Moving, new friend, Scrap Mountain

After our small vacation, we go home I then pack a few thing after telling Lahar and Jellal "Don't get comfortable, I have a job to do." I pull my stuff into a corner of my room and announce "Well, we need to find a larger house first, then I need to buy it and move into it, then we will be getting you the essentials once we have bought the house, and then we will be leaving after I find Mira and hug the crap out of Shadow." I put my contacts on and receive an incoming call "Hello?" I ask into the Lacrima then pull it out in my room leaving Lahar with Jellal. "Hello I finally found your number again" a voice I vaguely remember says "If you don't remember it's me Igneel. Anyways thanks for sending Flora, because I really missed her." I laughed at this as I could now see the picture clearly "I wanted to ask if you've seen Metalicana or Grandeeney though." "No I'm on my way to Scrap Mountain to look for any clues, since I started delivering the messages I will finish delivering them as it is only polite." I tell him "Very well have a safe trip." they say in unison I then hang up.

I walk back into the living room Jellal was sitting on the couch while Lahar had egg all over him. I laugh and saying "I can at least cook egg without it ending up all over me, besides that's Jellals new job." The both of them turn to look at me I simply shrug then say "If I'm not around keep the windows locked otherwise we might get an unexpected visitor or two, especially during the night okay?" I throw Jellal a spare set of male clothes Gray left around and say "They are better than nothing." I then proceed to show them around the house.

Once Jellal was done changing I lock the windows and we head outside after I lock the door. I pick up Romeo and we look for a house together with enough rooms and space. After a few hours we find one with two floors, spacious with six bedrooms in my price range. I get the master bedroom no matter what I let them explore since I forgot to bring my contacts along. I took them off while I was waiting for Jellal I then ask "How much do I have saved up? To Lahar he looks at me and responds "More than enough." "Good, go pay for the house using my money, I forgot my contacts at home." He sighs I call Jellal out and Romeo out before he leaves and ask "Is it to your likings?" Romeo hugs me and nods viciously while Jellal simply asks back "The question is, is it to your likings?" I shrug, and reply "I don't care as long as you guys like it, I don't bother to like what I usually can't see." He turns his head in surprise I shrug and say "Lahar should be back soon, I sent him to pay with my money for the house." a couple minutes later he comes back saying "They wouldn't take it in one payment so next month pay for the other half." he truthfully admits "Okay when can we move in?" I ask Lahar "Whenever you want past tomorrow." he informs me. I nod and say "Lets go pack and get you two some normal clothes, and from now on you two will have nicknames, I don't ever call people by their real name unless I respect them a lot, or wish to settle down with them or they are family." I then ask "Hey Romeo, a word that describes the blue hair man please." "How about smart ass?" Romeo suggests. "Okay that will work." I tell him and then say "Jellal your smart ass and Lahar you are commander got it?" they both nod, although not too impressed by their new names.

We walk to the old house where we start packing our stuff, shadow eventually comes in with Avalon and midnight and they start helping I clean out the cupboards where I prick my finger and yell "Ouch! something cut me!" I calm down and send Midnight into the small space where she then passes me several broken keys on a ring I bring them down realizing what was found I smile they all have a curious scent I then explain "These are spirit keys, very special ones at that, they are of the brightest stars. They are super powerful however, the king banned use of them until an immortal or himself unsealed them." I show them Regulus' key and continue explaining "I found this out when I called on him fixing his key and reuniting him with Leo the Lion known as Loki." we then continued to pack we were finished at about midnight, one o'clock where we all just found a spot and fell asleep after I locked up. In the morning Romeo and Shadow cooked food for everyone that helped last night, I ate whatever they managed to burn. I then walked to the guild bringing Jellal with me, nobody seemed to notice us walk in until I yell "Is the master here?"

every one froze hearing my voice then I believe Cana says "yeah he's in his office with Laxus planning an event," I walk upstairs into his office with Jellal and Lahar. The three of them look at me I put on my contacts and say "He's staying with me and will be going on missions with me, is there something wrong because I don't like that look." it was the blond haired man who spoke up "we don't mean to be rude but did you not notice we were in a middle of a fight and you kinda just got hit by lightning" "Nope should I have noticed because my hat has rubber lining inside of it." I say completely unfazed by the glare I was getting. "Anyways does he have to join for me to partner up with him? Also I am going to be bringing Romeo on my missions and here I completed these while gone." "He needs to have a temporary mark on him to identify him but Lahar doesn't need to because he has a marking from the council and that is okay if you take Romeo with you, as long as you have someone to watch over him." Master says as he looks down at the mission probably thinking they were lower class jobs because he almost fainted and then shows him to Luxas if I remember correctly who laughs and says "Good job Blondie." I reply "But you are more blond than I am." then turn to Jellal asking "Where did you want your mark?" "On my left hand then, and in black." he replies in a boring tone. I know he is excited even though he was doing a good hiding it. "What time is the event you guys are planning because we are going to visit someone in the mountains and I would hate to miss any event that cocky bastard makes." I say while pointing to Laxus and smirking. "In about a month in the town, don't be late I want to see how good you are." Laxus challenges me.

We walk out and everyone stares at us I smirk and continue walking I lead Lahar and Jellal to the job request board and pick some jobs that we could do on the way there and ones Romeo could help out with. I show Mira she nods and I pass them to Jellal who looks over them. I then shout at the guild "Can we have a few people help us with moving before team Natsu gets back?" Cana, Gajeel, and team Shadow gear walk over to us I then ask calmly "Any requirements from having help us" "I need help finding a book." Levi says while Gajeel asks "I want information on Metalicana." Cana just says "booze." I laugh and then say "I agree to help you in any way possible except Slayers condition I will tell you what I am allowed to, is that acceptable?" he grunts which I take as a yes. I lead everyone to my old house and we all grab something then I lead them to my new house I direct where to put all the boxes and then we grab some more boxes I direct them again. After a couple of hours of this I get Cana some booze and talk to Levi "Hey what book are you looking for?" "Lord of the Rings Three." she tells me. I walk over to one of my boxes and pull it out "It's an older version but I have two copies." I then give her the set and laugh as she attempts to get up.

After the short break we finish up after about two hours and I start unpacking the things we need like food I cook for Cana, Team Shadow Gear, and my two companions as well as Romeo, it turned out burnt but they ate it anyways the whole time Romeo was constantly correcting me on how to use the stove. I tell them before they eat "It's not the best I don't really know how to use a stove but if you ever camp with me I will have nice fire cooked food for you." they all laugh as I slightly blush and give Cana some more booze. "You better learn to cook otherwise you'll be eating burnt food for the rest of the stay" I tell my two guests.

I go back to my old house and look it over I peek in the cupboards one last time and find three more keys they were elemental keys but broken, I frown and continue looking around for anything missed I ended up having to use my abyss room for several heavy boxes, and a bit of food. "I open the gate of Leo the lion." I walk back with Loki but before he goes I ask "Can you take these to the spirit king and ask how to fix them without summoning the elemental user?" Loki just nods and I kiss his hand in thanks, he blushes and I say "It's only a thank-you, I know you have Aries." I walk inside and then pull the boxes out carefully and say "you missed some boxes or they just got delivered." I then notice it was from council and say "Lahar can you inform them of my address change please?" He nods then walks off to contact them I open the boxes slightly to notice it was all male stuff. I wait for Lahar to return and then ask "Which of this stuff is yours Lahar?" he takes his stuff to a room and then I take the remaining stuff to Jellals room. That night we didn't sleep that well I wake up early and pack what ever we would need and get Romeo up, who cooks breakfast for everyone.

After breakfast the four of us head out, I pay one last visit to the old house where I find four small boxes addressed to me. I take them back to the new house on Vanilla Street and set them on the table and then I head out leading them to the train station we finish our missions quickly usually without Jellal's or Lahar's help. I do most of the work but sometimes I make Jellal do a mission by himself, only really simple ones like destroying small objects or finding something. We arrive to a town just outside of Scrap mountains where I say "The three of you will be doing missions around here, I need to talk to someone inside the mountain range who doesn't like human guests." I then head off and within an hour of so I bait Metalicana out with my scent of a human. "I let him look me over then hold out the letter for him and say "your adoptive son is just as bad as you some days, the idiot thought that I couldn't make him do anything, I liked his face when I made him clean the floors of the guild." he looks at me and asks "you know my son?" "Yes and I forced him to travel with me for a month, Igneel's kid is in the same guild, Fairy Tail." he laughs and then reads the letter I gave him after he is done reading he asks "Why a human to deliver these messages at least send Celtic a mage." I simply reply "Are you a fool, I am a stellar mage, however I am good at hiding no?" "I wish I still had my key to give you, but I don't, even if I did it is broken and only I can fix it." I then show him a picture of the three keys I found he looks at me and asks "Those keys, where did you find them?" "I found them in my old apartment that I was renting a couple days ago." I say then I summon Loki and ask "Can you bring the keys back to me I found a way to restore at least one of them." he then brings the keys to me and Metalicana fixes one of them "Which Dragons belong to the other Keys? and I was told to say Hi to you and say that Igneel is in the Volcanic region called Seamoran." he passes me the fixed key and snorts. He excuses me and I leave. I had taken a full two days worth of travel to get back, where I found one of Zeref Demons attacking the village. I whistle catching it's attention, it starts walking towards me, I start to play a melody and it recognizes it where I then yell at it "I third master of you demand that you return to that of which you belong or I will seal you." it just sits there I then play my melody for seven days sealing it in the recorder, I seal the real thing not the illusion, and faint from exhaustion after hiding the recorder. I feel something furry pick me up and me to a human. I was too tired to see who it was I had used a lot of energy before sealing the thing so I was to tired to even think. I felt something soft land on me and start purring, I smile and settle down into whoever's arms I was in. I felt the person lay me in a bed and cover me up, I was out cold I would guess for about three days because when I woke up I see Jellal beside my bed asleep. I pull him into the bed and lay him in a good position for sleep and look around I see Avalon asleep on my legs and a dazed Shadow upside down beside me. I wake up Avalon and get out of bed looking for a washroom. I have a shower and head to the kitchen where I find Lahar who was setting out plates. I ask "What's for breakfast?" he laughs and says "Welcome back to the conscience world, you had us worried when you fainted your exceed Avalon caught you and the exceed Shadow got Jellal to carry you, apparently you are very light despite your appearance. I change though three different forms before going back to my blond form and say "Who says I am even blonde?" before I help my self to some of Shadow's cooking. "Oh and btw, Shadow the one who has black dye fading from her is my Exceed, not Avalon however Avalon is my family's exceed." I inform him. I eat the burnt fish on bread with mayo and then make sure Jellal was still on the bed. I take off my contacts and put them away, which I was glad I did because I walk in to the room while he was changing, I felt something material hit my face, where I walk out blushing not bothering to remove it. Lahar laughs at me and says "At least it's only his shirt." I remove it and throw it by the bedroom door.

Minutes later Jellal comes out tripping on his own shirt I catch him, and say "Watch where your going, it's more useful that way I feel his face slightly warm up then I set him down. I walk out to the next bedroom and get Romeo up. For the afternoon I carved a dragon that looks like Metalicana and a dragon that looks like Igneel and put them away. I feel someone come up beside me, who ever it was seemed to be slightly nervous I then ask "What you nervous about?" "Nothing Jellal replies. I pull him into a hug and whisper into his ear "Thank-you for taking care of me, but try not to lie to me I will let you get away from it now, but next time you lie to me I won't go easy on you." I let him go and laugh as his face heats up. I finish carving while he watches me. When I was done he asks "Why Dragons?" "Romeo likes dragons, and they are for him, I get them made into snow globes only he can see the memories and Star my sister." I tell him. I put my contacts on and pull out some special paint, I spend the next hour painting the pieces making them look perfect for Romeo. I put them away and go get some leftovers from lunch. I then head out with Jellal following me, for the next week we did local missions. We then head home taking train, which takes three days. We arrive in town to hear the announcements of there being a battle between Fairy Tail Mages with in a week, in two days there was going to be a miss Fairy contest I entered it with Jellal looking petrified.

I do not own Fairy Tail.


	21. Chapter 21

Fairy Tail's Strongest Mages

It was now the day of the contest I wore a white dress and my hair down. For the talent show I was going to narrate a version of Cat and Mouse. I was performing with Aquarius, Pictor, and Loke it was now cat and the fish. It didn't go as planned because half way though a girl interrupted my show I got pissed off needless to say. She looks me in the eyes trying to use eye magic which fails and then I listen to the rules. Before long she disappears and they all look at me shocked I shrug and wait for them to head out of the area. I walk up to master and say "So who am I going after?" he shows me three pictures and says "Plus the blond haired thunder Dragon Slayer." "Okay, not too hard because I already know where he is." I walk out the doors and whistle for an exceed. Midnight appears and asks "What did you want?" "I need to get to the cathedral if you see any of these three drop me in on them." I tell her and she nods. The first one I come across is a soul mage, with a very long tongue I call on Loki and we bring him down together he uses lions radiance on my command and I use a kick to send him down into the ground so only half of him was out. Loki returns to the spirit world and Midnight picks me up again the next she finds is the green haired ruin mage. I pull out my hammer I had and as she drops me I use the momentum to knock him out by hitting him on the head, by knocking him out the ruins disappear and we then head off to the cathedral. We don't find the stone eye mage on the way there. I shrug as we arrive at the cathedral and enter. I find Laxus there waiting for nobody in specific he isn't paying attention so I pull out my whip and hit the ground near him startling him slightly "I missed on purpose you know?" he turns to look at me with a smirk on his face and then asks "So Evergreen has been defeated eh?" "I don't know, but the Stone eye's Mages Magic won't work on me, I wear contacts even if I didn't her magic wouldn't work on me." I boast slightly pissing him off. I smirk and show him my contact case and say "I am blind without them so no eye magic will work on me." I then provoked him by saying "What no back up plan or do u think I'm that weak, I beat the green haired ruin mage and the one with the weird tongue easily." He attacks me with lightning I say "Same old tricks," pointing to my hat "didn't you learn the first time I was prepared?" I see that he is frustrated and I attack with my whip aiming for his feet on purpose. I simply play with him until Shadow gets here I knew she would. I feel her coming and say "What took you so long Shadow? I could have beat this guy by now but no I waited for you. I even cleared the ruins for you, and the soul mage." just then Pinky and Slayer enter the cathedral I frown and say "I call the iron one since he's stronger." They look at me and I say while challenging him "What Pinky, don't think you can take on a small cat?" He resorts "I don't think it's fair." I smile wickedly "I know it's not fair to you, but I want to fight Slayer, not you pinky." "How is it not fair to me?" He asks confused, where I simply say "Because it can use Magic, however I don't think it will have to with you." at this I know I have him. We smirk and say Slayers verses team Lucy for right to fight the arrogant bastard behind us." I pull out my whip Natsu shudders in fear I smirk as he recalls me using it to bring down a solid wall. Natsu then says "I'm glad I have the cat not the whip." at this Gajeel looks at me with slight fear in his body, I crack my whip and say "Shadow, you can transform if you wish to." I throw her the sword I carry around and she grows into a full out cat standing on her hing legs like a human and we say together "Team Slayer gets first attack." they both start attack I dodge while she defends using her sword I snap my whip down on Slayers back while I dodge cutting him pretty deeply at this he seems to feel pain I continue my assaults on his back each time I dodge and each time cut into him even when he turns fully iron, Shadow takes Pinky head on we switch weapons and strategies I was now taking him head on and Shadow was taking Pinky on how I had first taken Slayer on. I finish Slayer first and I pull out my extra whip after putting the sword away I wait for shadow and then we start attacking Laxus together using our whips only we charge different elements into our whips and attack him, sometimes even using hand to hand combat. On the most part we were playing with him, testing his strength and abilities the two first generation Dagon Slayers figured that out pretty quickly. I nod we come together and she lifts me up and drops me. I make the floor with ice and then smash it causing the debris to finish him. I then say "That was fun playing with him, he still has a long way to go, we could have taken him out sooner but wanted to play with him. We then went back to find the girls still in stone, I find evergreen and say "Undo your spell Luxas has been defeated, or do I need to defeat you to?" "You need to defeat me, the rules clearly state that." I attack her with my whip taking her out and then say "Does it deactivate on its own, I hope so because you now need to go the infirmary."

I walk of and redo my whole play with my spirits after we seen to the injured. I won first place in the competition for being the most creative. I then go pay for the rest of the house, I smile smugly as Jellal enters the house after his cooking class "How was your day?" I ask. The two of them glare at me and they both say "It was Hell" I laugh and say "My day was pretty good, I won the tournament and the contest, and payed for the rest of the house." they looked pleased I throw them a towel each and the get the clue to clean up. "Be grateful I don't make the Exceeds teach you how to cook." I tell them before they leave. I go to my bedroom and take off my contacts and have a nap, I wake up when I hear a knock on my door "Come in" I yell. What do I do with the boxes on the table, for the last few days I haven't needed to move them because you took us out to eat but tonight I'm cooking diner." Jellal asks. "Give them to Romeo to open, I think they are the snow globes I had repaired for him." He nods then leaves I went back sleeping until someone came in my door I sit up and look at the invader I sigh noticing it was Jellal "Supper ready?" I ask. "Yeah I was just checking to see if you were sleeping." he tells me. I smirk and say "I don't sleep heavy usually, I like to know whats going on around me so the instant you open my door I was aware someone is in my room other than that person." I say pointing to the corner the invisible person is. I know who it is, I just didn't want to deal with him as of now. I cast a spell and then head down for diner, to receive a strong hug from Romeo. I sit next to Lahar and pass him a note asking 'How many hand cuffs do you have I need about ten.' he then shows me twelve fingers I nod and eat super. After Supper I toke a few pair and started arresting the people for trespassing on my property, Lahar helps me as I show him where the people are, there were two rooms left I knock on Jellal's room door where he yells out to me "One second I'm changing." about a minute later he opens the door and asks "What did you want?" "Can I come in?" I ask noticing two people in there about to take somethings "Sure, but why?" "Because we have some uninvited guests running around the house." I explain then he lets me in where I quickly arrest the stupid people and make more handcuffs, opening the closet to find three more people and one more appearing. I walk down the passage and storm into their base and spark my Magic energy letting them know I was here. I then say "Leave us alone and stop taking our things, we do not wish war on you guys however if you come back into my house again you will find this place will be in rubbles." they looked at me and say "A little girl like you can't possibly take on all of us." I then smirk and say "I could have killed Ultear from the Magic Council and everyone there do you not think I could take all of you on?" I could tell they were scared except for their leader, who I could see was still brave. I smirk letting him get a glimpse of my power he then turns scared I ask then "So who is not powerful enough to take you guys on?" I then notice one of the snow globes I pick it up and one of them attacks me saying it was his I then say "But where did you get it from?" he looks at me and says "From that kids room, same with the other three." I grab them and put them on the stairs and look around finding anything important to us or that I wanted or someone living there wanted and put everyone's stuff in my abyss room. I start to walk out and then the attack me I use my lightning and fry them. I pick up the snow globes and head out saying "If your missing anything go check downstairs, that's where their base is and Lahar get the custody rune knights over here and have them pick the thieves up from downstairs okay?" I walk out putting stuff back including stuff from Lahar and Jellal as they went downstairs and brought their things back up. Jellal throws something at me and I catch it noticing it was a Royal star key, I run over and hug him tightly saying "Thank-you" he smiles and his heart races as I hug him. I let go and put my contacts on rushing downstairs looking for other keys I find all the remaining star keys. I call Loki and hug him saying "I found them all, I don't know if I should fix them or not though." he looks at me confused I then show him the star keys, he gasps and asks "How did you find them all?" "They were in this building, why?" I ask him with much concern. "The king once he found out you found Regulus said he sealed them so only someone with at least three completely full element keys as well as being immortal could only find them." I laugh and say "There was no barrier if there was I have Flora, Metalicana, the twins, and Conway's elemental keys plus Igneel and Grandeeney's broken keys." he looks at me in disbelief i then show him they keys and then he fainted I forced his gate closed and started to laugh because I knew I was immortal, and Loki's face was priceless I continued to snoop around after they inspected and took anything the knew had permanent owners for and I packed the rest in my abyss room where I would take it in and evaluate it. I then cleaned up the place sealing the doors so only a select few people could enter with my permission.

I do not own Fairy Tail.


	22. Chapter 22

Shadow realm and Heaven's Groove

After a good night sleep and a good breakfast I announce that we will be heading to the Shadow realms and then heaven's Groove. Romeo is excited Jellal is neutral on it and Lahar looks like he was going to kill me and he also asks "Can't we stay here for a bit longer?" I glare at him and simply ask "Why?" He looks at me and says "I'm tired of travelling I want a couple days of rest where I can have a day to myself." "Okay we leave Wednesday, Tuesday you don't want to be near me so you will be taking care of him on tuesday however that gives you four days to yourself." I then turn to Jellal "Today and tomorrow you will be taking lessons from Avalon and Shadow, on Sunday you will be meeting Reaper and helping me shop and on Monday we will relax." he simply nods in agreement. For the next two days I tease them while cooking and get to know Jellal better Lahar is only home at night for the first two days on the third day I get Jellal a fishing rod and teach him where the best fish are in the forest. For a couple of hours we fish then I cook the huge one I caught and the five of us share it. I lead them to a cave where I find Reaper who comes out and gives me a bear hug. At first Jellal looks frightened then he smiles, I feed Reaper a fish so does Romeo then I help Jellal feed him a fish. Romeo shows Reaper his new fire abilities as I tell him about what has happened in the past few months. When Reaper tells me about what has happened in the forest Jellal faints. I catch him and set his head in my lap, knowing it was a comfortable spot for my exceeds so I thought he wouldn't mind. When he wakes up he lets out a small scream I look down at him and ask "What's wrong?" he then explains "The bear can talk, I wake up on your lap, and the bear has a scythe." "I taught him to talk, and wield the scythe, and for you being on my lap its more comfortable than the ground right?" his face goes red as he says "I would rather the ground than a girls lap, it's improper." I shrug and say "I was never properly raised, and I don't have a sweater to put underneath you, so suck it up plus my cats don't mind there so I'm used to having people on my lap." I stand up and Romeo asks "Are we leaving now?" I nod my head and they follow me after saying goodbye to Reaper.

We head back into town and stock up on food and toilet paper. We eat out that night and return home I put everything away and look around to see if anything was missing. I knock on Lahar's room door, I wait for a reply finding none I enter the room and see him sleeping I check his pulse seeing he had one I then pulled the blanket onto him properly and shut the curtains after locking the windows. I set a note on his desk saying there were leftovers in the fridge and to wake me up once he was up. I take off my contacts and check for any uninvited guests in the room or closet finding none I exit the room and head to Jellal's room I knock on the door and wait for an answer I enter after a minute to find him hanging off the bed asleep I fixed him on the bed after searching for anything that could hurt him finding none I fix him onto the bed and look around for any uninvited guests I close the window and lock it but as I was about to close the curtain he woke up and asked "What are you doing in here?" I close the curtain and say "double checking everything so no one gets hurt during the night, plus correcting sleeping men so they don't fall off the bed." I walk over to him and say "Good Night." he grabs my hand and pulls me into a hugs I return his hug as he says "Good Night Lucy." I smile and exit the room I next knock on Romeo's door where I receive an answer of "Come in." I enter and smile and ask "What are you still doing up?" he answers "I am reading this cook book on different methods of cooking." I smile and lock his window and say "Remember to close the curtain once your done." I then double check for uninvited guests in my house. I give Romeo a hug and a kiss on the forehead and then leave the room. I head toward my room and notice my door was slightly open, I go into my room cautiously to notice Lahar sitting on my bed petting Shadow. I then say "What have you been up to, I noticed you coming back with more injuries than you left with." He looks at me and says "Council wanted someone arrested around here I have gotten them mostly arrested I need two more people but I can't find the I managed to get a piece of their clothing." "Do you still have the pieces?" I ask him, he then gives me scraps of clothing I walk with Lahar to his room. I sniff the room then him I smile and then go along with the persons plain I go to Romeo's room and sniff it finding the fake Romeo and handcuffing him turning him back to his real form and demand "Where are my real companions." he smirks and says "Dead." I know he is lying I then go into Jellal's room and sniff out someone I grab the person and force him to show himself while the real Jellal attempts to throw a shirt on I shake the person and demand "Where is my son, you bastard?" he looks terrified and by all rights should be, even the real Jellal shudders. The idiot smiles and says "Where your first mission was." "So, Minarzi town?" he looks at me and shakes his head no "Which first mission?" I as impatiently ask. Your first legal mission with the pink haired boy." "Oh! So the where I retrieved the book" I conclude. "Wait wasn't your first legal mission on the boat with Bora?" He questions. "Nope, I wasn't part of any guild back then, so he is in Hargeon town?" "Yes he is, how many non legal missions did you have before then?" the idiot asks "About twenty or so." I say. I then run to Lahar's room and pounce on the fake after smelling the air and Lahar looks at me and asks "How did you know which to tackle?" I smile and say "Magic." he laughs and I dispel the Magic in the air revealing a female. I knock her out then smell everywhere until I find Romeos smell track, I follow it until I find him. He was beat, up and tied up I look around finding Bora and charge at him. He looks surprised when I come charging at him I pull my whip out and strike anyone getting in my way. I fry him using my black thunder and then untie Romeo and heal him. I then call Lahar saying "I'm coming home on train so I don't give him any frightening experiences, I'll be there by morning." I then hail down some police who arrest them. I slowly head home, being careful not to wake or hurt Romeo on the way home I run into Laxus who seems to be afraid of me. We get off at the same station where he asks "Why are you so angry?" I reply "What if your family was attacked, would you not be angry?" He looks at me and sighs replying "I would be, but that is not your kid." "Yes he is, his family is dead so I took him in." he laughs and asks "Who takes care of him with you?" I simply say "My exceed friends, Reaper my bear, Jellal, Lahar and sometimes Mira. I usually take him with us and when we are fighting he sometimes helps other times Jellal and Lahar protect him." Romeo snuggles closer to my back as I start to leave Laxus. "Isn't Lahar in the Magic Council?" I ignore him and walk home, and to my dismay Laxus follows me I ask when we were close to my home "Why are you following me?" "Because I want to, and my old home is this way I heard it got sold I want the new owner to know that it has a secret passage." he tells me. I smirk and say "I already found that out the hard way." he looks at me surprised and asks "you bought that house I heard someone from Magic Council bought it." "I had Lahar originally pay for it using my money." I say as it were plain as day. He continues following me and Jellal greets me when I get home by saying "So where did they take him?" I knock the idiot out showing his true form and say "Can you deal with him Laxus?" Luxas chuckles and drags the poor idiot off. I walk into the house to my room and two fake men were in my room I use lightning and zap everyone that didn't smell familiar to me, and molded Iron around their wrists then fell asleep with the real Lahar and Jellal on the couch because we were all frustrated. I wake up in the morning with Jellal on my breast and Lahar cooking breakfast Romeo on my lap. I wait feel Romeo move and then I see him wake up, he removes himself from me as Jellal wraps his arms around my waist. I shake him, he doesn't wake up I then yell in his ear "WAKE UP!" he fails to wake up so I grab the closest exceed and say "Bring me some icy water." Shadow nods and gets me some water I then say "Poor it on him." she laughs and pours it down his shirt. He wakes up, blushing as he realizes where he was and runs to the washroom we all laugh at him.

We eat then relax though out the day at the end of the day we pack our things getting ready for Wednesday. Tuesday morning I disappear, keeping them safe from my temper which they are grateful for as being I had a tendency to get annoyed easily. Wednesday we headed out before dawn and enjoyed the two day long train ride as there was something to talk about. We got to Shade town where we took a boat to the Island where I disappeared using the key I brought that Star gave me I opened the gates to the Shadow Realms where a young female human greets to me I bow and wait for her to let me stand and lead me to the takes her a few minutes to realize what I was doing and says "You may rise, and please tell me your name and what you hope to gain by visiting here." I stand up straight and say "My name is Lucy I wish to deliver a letter to a dragon here then I will leave." "Come with me I will show you to her, please mask your human scent with this." she tries to command me, but I mask mine without the spray and say "I do not need any spray I am proud of who I am, because I know many Magics including Stellar magic." She looks at me and says "You are a stellar mage? No wonder you seem different from most humans." I smile and ask "Are you the Dragon, or are you the test?" She looks at me shocked and transforms into a black dragon with a white glowing strip down her back. "I am both." I laugh and say "I wanted to let you know me first, however would you please tell your mistress I have a letter from Arthur?" she leaves and brings back an older dragon who I bow to and wait for her to tell me to stand. The older dragon flicks her tail and I recognize it as a sign to stand. I stand and ask "Are you Dia? The ruler of the Shadow Realms?" she gracefully flicks her tail saying she is I then ask "Do you wish me to tell you the news or read it for your self, I don't know the full contents of the letter or I can open it and hand it to you." she flicks her tail three times. I open it and pass it to her showing it meant no harm I open my mind and ask "_Are you mute_?" she nods her head I then smile she laughs mentally I smile and then move to the side showing I wished to leave. She puts something in my hand and then nods I close my mind and say "Thank-you, I hope the news is good, I will see you again sometime, goodbye for now." I close and lock the gate doors. And return to the boat where a huge sea monster is about to attack us, I call Aquarius and she gets us out of there because she is even scared of the thing. I realize what it is and point to the Island. After we step on land Aquarius disappears I wait for the perfect moment and start playing a melody letting it know who I was. I then freeze up to its neck where I say "I third Master of you demand that you return to that of which you belong or I will seal you." it nods it's head to say it hears me and then I start playing again It takes me two days to seal it I now had all but two. I fall asleep on the way to Heaven's Groove and wake up once we get there. We do a couple of missions to earn some money and I carve a landscape with the last dragon in it and put it away after a couple of days I found the gate and opened it where it was in chaos I shut the door behind me and yell "SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" at this they all look at me and one says "Stay out of this Human Acnologia is going to be here any moment, we need to get ready for when he delivers the message from the king." I spike my scent and say "Who's in charge?" a young female then says "We don't have anyone old enough." I then say "Well choose someone because I have a letter to deliver to a Sollaria." the girl specks up again "That would be me." I then hand her the letter after showing her it was safe where she read it and then asks "Who are you?" "I am Lucy, I am a Stellar Mage, I started delivering the letters so I'm finishing the job." I simply say and then position myself in a way a young dragon would know for asking permission to leave. They nod as Acnologia enter I bow in my place knowing to be polite he smiles and nudges me I smile and stand where he says "I thought it was Stars job to deliver those." I then reply "It was then she broke a wing and asked me to take over, I have learned to use other magic than Dragon Slayer, I have learned Stellar Magic." he smiles then says "Good Girl. I knew to expect many things from you, have you been defeated yet?" "No father, I was almost but then I gained the upper hand, I hate being discussed as a blond I wish I could let my real looks be seen." He simply smiles and after a minute says "I cannot claim you yet, not until the most danger is out of the way daughter but I will claim you once people have settled down on the Idea of me having a human brat." I laugh and say "If I was to show my real looks but not use my Dragon Slayer Magic would that be okay?" "No not until Grandeeney's kid shows herself to you and you give her some lessons though Gajeel of Natsu on Dragon Slaying, and she will be travelling with you." I sigh and say I should get going before my adoptive son and my two other travelling partners start to worry also I have been sealing your and Zeref's demons." I then leave and close and lock the door behind me I then notice two elemental keys in my hand and laugh. I put the keys away and head back to my partners where I carve two things one of Acnologia and one of the Heaven Groove dragons I paint the three things and put them away I then make one of Acnologia angry and paint it. We head back after a couple of days of helping the Locals I watch Jellal as Lahar stays an extra day. At the train station we are attacked by two Celtic Mages I was about to use my whip until I noticed they were being forced out. I close their gates for them and attack the men using my whip they then point a gun at my partner and say "Give us your keys or else your friend gets it. I put my whip down and my keys down and take a step back. They move forward I zap them with my black lighting then grab my stuff and take their keys and put some handcuffs on them where the ruin Mages take them from there. I put them away letting them rest for a while before even thinking about using them, one had been close to dying. We got on the train just in time before departure where we take a four day long train ride home, it was almost too much for me within an hour I fell asleep leaning on Jellal. I felt Romeo join us soon later with Shadow and maybe Avalon or Midnight We sleep almost the whole train ride i wake up a stop before we get off and then wake everyone else up we get ready to get off the train when the train stops in the middle of the forest I walk up to the conductor and ask "What's wrong?" he points at the lack of track and says "We will have to turn around." I jump off the train and use magic to fix the tracks, then walk ahead fixing anything that was broken up to the city, I walk back and jump back on and say "All clear to the train station, go slow though." he looks surprised and then asks "Are you a Fairy Tail mage." I nod and sit back in my seat. I wait for us to arrive but before then the conductor stops me and says "I owe you one, plus you saved the rails is there any way I could thank-you?" I shake my head no and put on my headphones. We walk back home in silence, me listening to my music, Romeo had a colouring book on dragons and Jellal was thinking or something. After we get home I head back out, no one follows me. I head to Porlyusica's house and knock on her door. I give her the things and some more notes then head off after thanking her. I realized I gave one of the wrong ones and ran back to her house swapping them before she could look at the memory and say "I didn't want to have to erase your memory, thanks." I then go back home where we sleep peacefully.

I don't own Fairy Tail


	23. Chapter 23

Oración Seis and Elvia

In the morning I catch Avalon and ask her "Do you know where he is?" she nods her head I then say "I need you to deliver this message to him, it's just telling him the past events that have happened recently, and can you ask him where I should meet him on what date because I need to empty out some room in my Abyss room." she takes the letter and puts it in her own Abyss room where she then takes off. I wake everyone else up and then we leave for the guild I notice it was pretty silent I then ask "Why so silent?" everyone turns to look at us, then the master says "Aw, I was just looking for you, come up to my office please without your son." I walk over to Mira and ask "Watch over him please and can you make us something to eat we haven't had anything yet." I then grab my partner and head up to his office.

You will be joining Team Natsu at Blue Pegasus you have to get there in two days." I groin and then say "Can't we rest a day and join them right on the battle field, plans with Natsu never work, so if we surprise them with us coming in late we might catch the edge plus we have to wait for Lahar to get here." he looks at me in surprise and says "Good point I relax and let my hair out of the concealment spell and then demand "Jellal, braid it." they both look at me and laugh. I wait patiently as he braids my hair then I smile as I hand him my elastic. I then conceal it again this time with a blond braid rather than pig tails. We get up and I say "I will leave an hour after Lahar gets here, he was on the next train." I then go downstairs and we eat breakfast. Lahar comes in and tells me "We are going, We have a mission to stop Oración Seis." I simply shove some food in his mouth stopping him from talking and say "We were going to do that anyways." he swallows and I continue "We leave in an hour Via exceed and I will run, I hope your ready for this. I need a new whip soon, and a few more swords I then order some more food for Lahar and pay Mira. I teleport Midnight and Shadow here and give them some fish knowing Cloud and Avalon were busy. I tell them where we are going and Shadow refuses to carry Lahar however Midnight takes him instead making Shadow carry Jellal as I run, they have a hard time keeping up to me but we arrive within a day where we then quietly scout the area. I let the Exceed take a break and then start laying traps around their cave I walk over to the tree and kill it. I then find the passage and slip into it destroying the Lacrima. I bring out my whip destroying anything and everything, I call Loki who helps me as much as he can and Orion. The three of us together destroy just about everything, I call them back and I head back out where Jellal is waiting for me.

We then go to Blue Pegasus. We get there in time for them just about ready to reveal the plan I then say "Don't bother with a plan it won't work anyways with Team Natsu here that's why my team set a few traps I'm Lucy, these are my partners Lahar" I then point to Lahar "and Jellal" I point to my left where Jellal is "We represent Fairy Tail, and the Magic Council." I smirk as Jellal blushes at seeing Erza I continue "I do not need to know your names, I will make nicknames for you as I go, so let's go if everyone's here." then Erza asks "What is he doing here?" "Simple as long as he is with me or Lahar for two years without doing anything against the law, he will be set free." I say in a matter of fact tone. I then head for the doors when a girl and an exceed come in knocking Jellal over in the process, I laugh as she hugs him tightly. I pry the girl off of him and say "This is not the same one you know, you know Fairy Tail's Mystogan." I then say "How are you, Kid?" she looks at me and questions "Lucy Heartfilia?" I nod in response and ready myself for a bone breaking hug, which I receive moments later.

Everyone turns their attention to me and asks "You know her?" "Yes, I meet her when I was about 16 years old, I was just coming down from training in the mountains, where I found here being chased by some dark Mages, she uses healing magic and is also a Dragon Slayer." I say not really too interested in the topic she then pipes up "My name is Wendy, it's nice to meet you all." then Jura asks "Why did they send you alone?" then her exceed specks up "They didn't I came with her to make sure you guys have someone capable of dealing with her." I smile at her attitude towards the others. "Let's go." I say. We leave and go towards Oración Seis, who I know are waiting for us before we get there I say "We split up here and take them by surprise my team and Wendy will go that way the rest of you spilt up by guilds or teams, I suggest Team Natsu charges right in, watch out for the snake she is poisonous."

I then lead my team around the way I pointed out. I watch the girl in white keeping an eye on her keys. I make sure Wendy is hidden both by view and by scent. I watch her movements and pick up her habits I see Gemini's key, as well as Aries and Scorpio's keys and one silver key. I then turn to Jellal, don't let anyone touch you she has Gemini they can copy a person's magic and looks perfectly." all three of them listen. "Most of them are from the tower of heaven so stay hidden with the kid Jellal, and Lahar watch them both I'm going in." I say then walk out dodging some stray attacks.

The girl sees me and I say "Will you give me Aries or will I take her by force Gemini?" the white haired girl looks at me and asks "How did you know I that I am Gemini." "Simple really I know my spirits, plus I am like the snake in a way." then the real girl shows herself while saying "You will have to beat me for them." I smirk and say "Be ready to lose then." I pull out Loki and call on him, she calls on Aries I then call on Auriga the Charioteer. I have Loki use Lion's radiance and Auriga attack her directly. He returns and I call on Reticulum who makes a net and bags her up, while I grab the gold keys and immediately make the contracts with them all at once.

I then continue into their hide out, finding the Jura and his team facing the one they call Hoteye I continue knowing they would win yelling out to them "He can soften the ground, watch out for that."

I keep on walking to find Snowman facing the one who slows down the movements of other people. I make the ground Icy and say "Not creative are we, I thought you could hold your own, so why did you let me freeze the ground?" I laugh as I see his face he then freezes the Mages feet I use my whip with ice element and use it on the speed mage within two I have him release his prayer.

I continue on after putting my whip away with snowman following me, I have him help Erza and Natsu face the poison Dragon Slayer. I start playing a melody on my flute and they run for the hills as I break the curse on the snake freeing her, they both stop fighting and give their prayer up.

I continued to find a sleeping mage with the leader and a staff. I then say "Awe, is this all I get for destroying Nirvana?" at this the leader looks at me and says "Who are you?" "I am Lucy, but I have many other names that I have been called, one being Council Slayer, anther being Zosma." I tell him while smirking. He then wakes the sleeping mage by saying "Midnight defeat that blond girl." I smirk as the illusionist wakes up. I then say "Try to make this fun for me okay?" I could tell he was full of fear, I was going to tease him to provoke him. "Are you afraid of me already?" I ask slightly pissing him off "Or are you afraid of your own past?" I smirk knowing I hit the bull's eye. I then say "Don't hold back, I couldn't care less if you were a former slave right now I am your enemy, and I demand your full attention. I pull out my whip and attack him testing what would work and what wouldn't work. I catch him smirking I then use my fists to send him flying, I keep on using my hands only and drag it out longer than I should but I kept everyone out of my battle sending them to beat the leader. Midnight realizes I was playing and losses all hope, I keep on playing with him until he tires. I laugh as it hits midnight, he uses his magic to create a giant illusion that I see right though I then say "It won't work on me, I am blind I see only the magic flow in the air." I then attack him with my sword defeating him. I hear a scream from the leader as his alter ego toke over him.

I went back to where Wendy and Jellal were and say "lets heal any of our alley members that got hurt and round up all the defeated Mages and put them in handcuffs." Jellal and I round up the members as with guidance from Lahar while Wendy went ahead with Carla. We quickly catch up to Wendy where I give her a piggy back ride to make things faster, I take her to each member telling her to only heal the major injuries. She soon tries to fight I step in making her take a position and tell her how to attack, I catch her after she attacks landing a attack square on the leader, I then using mental pictures show her some more attacks and how to aim them, I use Natsu and Gajeel as examples, but tell her not to use these to often. With my help Wendy beats the leader and everyone including her exceed are impressed by her. Before we go I clean up and explore a bit finding the earth Dragon injured I heal it using much of my power, Jellal walks in while I was doing this and it snaps at him only to notice me healing it. I then say "This is for you." and give it the letter pre-opened on a way it can read it. I then shoo Jellal away erasing his memory of the Dragon and I say to the dragon "I am only finishing the job I started, I am a Stellar mage as is right now." "I am Elvia, Nirvana was my partner until they toke his heart and replaced it with machinery I then show her how much I trashed it. She looks pleased then she gave me her key I finish healing her and leave. I regroup with the group and fall asleep in the carriage, Jellal ends up carrying me to the place we were staying the night as I continued to sleep. In the morning I wake up to breakfast being served, I quickly change and enter the main room where Wendy, Jellal, Lahar, Carla, Midnight the exceed, and Shadow were waiting for me. I serve myself some food and say "Sorry, you ended up carrying me yesterday I healed an animal that was severely damaged." they nod and we dig into our food. After breakfast I carve the Earth dragon, and the old male Earth Dragon and paint it, where I then put it away. We leave after I pick up a book that I had been wanting to buy for a while now, although I kept it a secret from Jellal because it was for him. While on the train I ask Wendy "Will you be joining our guild?" "I think I will." she tells me. I smile then ask "Did you want to join me and Jellal? And you can live with us or look for a place of your own, I have a boy who would love some company." "Is that Okay?" she asks us Lahar nods his head, Jellal smiles and I then say "Plus my exceed could use some feline company other than one of my siblings exceed cats." at this neither of them could refuse.

I don't own Fairy Tail.


	24. Chapter 24

Training and Edolas

We arrive in Magnolia city I show her around then bring her to the guild where I yell "The lot of you be quite!" they immediately went silent where I say "Welcome her as she is a new friend, coming to join if anyone uses inappropriate langue you will be dealing with worse than Mira transformed." at this everyone first sweat-dropped then welcomed her to the guild I barge into the masters office where I see Laxus they're talking about Acnologia having taken in a girl and was readying to claim her, my eyes jumped in joy as I hear this thats when I announce myself "We have a newcomer who will be joining my team." they look up at me clearly startled and then Laxus asks "How much of our conversation did you hear?" I avoid the question by introducing Wendy to them after she receives her stamp and exits the area I say "Enough to get me excited, you can't erase my memory because to erase him you would have to erase my existence, I am part demon so you can't possibly erase my genetics tell anyone and die though." at this they shut up until Laxus says "How can you possibly compress that much energy?" "Have you ever thought that maybe I just hide it?" I respond not caring to be polite and then I say "Oh, you will be training Wendy further in Dragon Slaying moves I will see you tomorrow morning since you know where I like, for now I am going to see Porlyusica." I take my leave and hear Laxus yell "Like hell I'll do anything for her!" I walk back in and say "I beat you plus I will only be using your body, I can't afford to let anyone know what I really am, either you help me or I erase your memory." he looks at me seriously trying to frighten me I guess but I don't budge instead I laugh and say "Try that when I have my contacts on." I then walk out the door and head to Porlyusica's house with my headphones on playing music. I stand on the edge of her property and wait for her to invite me in. I set the new parts on her table once she allows me in and turn off my music I then say "I need the papers back, your counter parts adoptive kid barely knows how to fight, I have to teach her, I'm Using Laxus and his pride to teach her." I then give her a bag full of rare herbs and anther two bags of stuff she needs. Porlyusica looks at me and says "What are these for?" "Payment, for doing the snow globes plus I felt like giving them to you so you didn't complain." I state to her while taking the paper I set each figure with its stand and memory and excuse myself. For the next few weeks in the forest using Laxus's body and Magic I teach Wendy Dragon Slayer Magic as well as Laxus some new moves. She learns them quickly I already have her at Gajeel's level. I keep on training her though Laxus's body and I make sure she passes Laxus's power at the end of the month I have them face Reaper and Avalon. They still loss but I see their progress. Laxus asks me "Who trained those two?" I simply reply I trained the bear, and mostly trained Avalon as well as my white exceed Shadow." they look at me with surprise I shrug my shoulders and say "It was a good task to do to understand my own Magic and further it. I used to train them at night I had to provide and train them if I wanted to keep them before my parent decided to not make them diner." I lean back and say "Tomorrow we go on a mission to test your senses if you can sniff the item out before Reaper my bear friend I will let you have a week break where you can study these scripts that a couple of dragons asked me to set aside." at this they both cheered up and agreed to my conditions not knowing I was going to let then have the week off anyways. I pick three simple missions where we had to find an object that was stolen or lost, I showed them to the two of them and say I have located these three items and made sure they are safe. We start the mission Wednesday tomorrow you have the day off and are not to bother me. I don't want you hurt so please do not try to find me, go to Jellal or Lahar if you need something I will leave a copy of any requested book on the kitchen table just tell me right now what you want. For the next day I wasn't seen as I did my duty and kicked out anything dangerous in the forest and as I relaxed as nobody dared come near me until Avalon found me, I almost hurt her the poor thing until she told me "Your brother says he will see you during the exams on Fairy Tail's holy Island." I nod and she flies off to safety I blow off some steam by punching a fish.

The next day Wendy found the first object before the both of them, Reaper found the second and Laxus found the third I smile and give them each copies of the documents I have. Wendy learns most of the stance I help her with some while Laxus masters a couple but doesn't learn the rest. We head to the guild at the end of the month where I head home. I notice we were almost out of groceries so I head out to buy some when I notice a large vortex sucking up the guild I run there and jump in with Jellal close behind me Lahar doesn't make it though. We hit an interval where Mystogan attempts to give us some X-balls I show him I have a container of them where he is surprised I then comment "This isn't my first time here I was stuck here for three months, I can't wait to see Lucy Ashely again." he laughs and I then enter Edolas with Jellal. I eat an X-ball and give one to Jellal as well as forcing him to wear a cape. I locate Fairy Tail and form Area with my Magic and fly us over to Fairy Tail where I knock on the door then enter. I get tackled from all sides, getting hugged by male or female even my Edolas counter part hugs me. I laugh as I see earth land Natsu and Wendy. I walk over to them and say "Welcome to Edolas, here everyone is opposite and they use magic items rather than having Magic built in them" I them an X-ball each and say "These allow you to use magic while here." I then turn to Lucy Ashely and say "Nice seeing you again, any news for me?" "Yeah, a demon has been attacking local towns nearby, it accidentally got sucked up in one of the Magic absorptions from Earthland." I frown and say "Take me and my friend there it sounds like the things I've been sealing on Earthland. Just then Edolas Natsu comes in the door, I look at him and smirk "Get ready Flame head, you're taking me to that demon." he slowly turns his head towards me and says "y..o..u..r back?" while scared as hell. I nod my head and throw him a Lacrima where he sweat-drops I climb in his car pulling Jellal with me. Natsu drives us there asap, as Jellal sits there kinda confused I simply say "I will need someone to catch me after I use my Magic and that is where you come in." Jellal nods and says I know what I'm doing with you, however I am confused at Natsu, and his fear of you also how you know about here." "I might tell you at some other point in time." I say and Natsu asks "What happened to your black hair and attitude?" I smile evilly and say "Nothing I tend not to show it, I still am worse than the Devil, Mira." he shudders at this and I say "Wimp, she is easy to beat." they both shut up as I smile sweetly.

We arrive and I see this massive being, I pop three more X-balls into my mouth swallowing them to insure I could use my full power. I pull out a hand carved recorder and when Natsu drops me off I run to the cliff that is near by and start playing my melody it stops attacking the village and looks at me with its hollow eyes ands makes a few motions roughly translating to as "Hello, master." then continues with his hand signs roughly saying "I don't know where I am I just want to sleep, I want to be left alone but theses people keep on attacking me." I play a few notes in response asking if it wanted to be sealed he nods then I play my melody for a day using most of my power and sealing it quickly. I fall into Jellal's waiting arms and fall asleep, where my hair turns black and long, and my concealment spell removes its self, I now looked around Wendy's age. I feel him moving, and getting into something, I let him take me where ever I was in no mood to fight but when I hear Natsu's voice in terror I slightly smile. He notices I am asleep and calms down, it was silent for a while then it got really noisy where my counter part yells "Shut Up, if you want to keep your body in tact." I sleep for the next couple days as they try to make a plan. When I wake up I walk out and order a salad then eat the whole guild is silent I then say "I will be going to the capital and helping the Fairy Tail Mages, My name is Shayla Summers." the two Dragon Slayers were fooled by this, and I then walk up to Natsu and say "Miss me, San-san?" he backs away I then pull him in to a bone crushing hug and ruffle his hair. I walk out the door with Jellal following me, I form Aera and grab him taking off towards the capital.

I arrive to see the king giving a small speech I set Jellal down and fly towards the king. I land beside him and say "Remember me?" everyone is terrified I then turn around and attack the object storing my friends using "Roar of the Dragon!" most of it turns back to the guild members where I say "All your Magic is from the king turning people into a crystal, Is that fair to them to have to die for your Magic?" I could feel that they were all ashamed and continue "I have brought back the Prince who can lead you to a good life without Magic, I know he is capable of leading you, so will you let him lead you?" I feel Mystogan in the area and fly over to him "This is your new Leader I will cut the magic supply where you can live peacefully without Magic." they all seemed to understand and I then ask "Is this alright?" the whole crowd cheers him on I leave and destroy the machine letting this world have magic and quickly return all the guild members to humans and hide concealing myself and walk back into picture with three things in my hand I give them to Mystogan and then let the world kick us out I grab PantherLily and laugh as we wave goodbye to them. PantherLily tries to escape me then I say "So you don't want to be with Shadow, Avalon, Midnight or sometimes even Cloud?" He freezes and sniffs me. I let him smell me and say "It won't work my spell hides smell and everything."

I frown seeing Lahar beat up on the ground I put Lily down and walk over to Lahar, soon after Jellal joins me. I call Wendy over who quickly heals him. I pick him up and carry him to a stretcher inside the guild. I wait a day for him to wake up, I then ask "How did this happen?" he looks at me terrified and says "Stay away from me, you almost killed me with your death Magic." I frown and say "I don't use Death Magic, anymore I can't unless someone removes my seal and only one person can remove it." he looks at me and asks "Who is that?" I frown and say "None of your business." he looks at me and I say "I would never attack a friend my Magic doesn't activate near friends if it does it passes though them." I then scan his memories and say "Plus I don't use that type of death Magic mine is white, Jellal doesn't have dark magic anymore, it was only when Ultear was in his body he had that magic." Lahar smiles and then goes back to sleep I erase his memory to help him and replace them with the persons real forms. I was about to walk out when I seen Gray and Erza kissing each other I blush.

I don't own Fairy Tail.


	25. Chapter 25

Trauma and the Dragons

I walk out the door with a blush on my face, I run into Jellal and warn him "I wouldn't go in there, I wish I had my contacts off." I walk over to him and hug him. I walk away and say "Things are getting more than friendly in there." "Do you know where Erza is?" he asks. I blush and tell him "With Gray not to be disturbed." I then stop Wendy from going in there and say "Two people in there are doing grown up things, we shouldn't go in there, it would hurt your innocence." I take her out of the area and get her something to eat, I accidentally say out loud "Erza and Gray as a couple eh?" Mira smiles and asks "What about you and Jellal?" I reply "He likes her, and I like him, however I can't be with him." She smiles I sigh, I feel two arms wrap around me from behind. I turn around to see Natsu, I slap him so hard it makes the whole guild go quite I then clearly state "Don't touch me idiot, not even the real Natsu would, you have balls lucky I'm in a good mood right now otherwise I would kill you." at this everyone backs away from me as I stand up. I say to Wendy "We're leaving, I'll go get Jellal." I walk over to the infirmary and walk into the room and pick up the crying Jellal and say "Get a real room you two." then walk out with a stunned Erza, and Gray. We head back home where Wendy plays with Romeo as I hold Jellal close to me humming to calm him down. I know whats wrong so I don't ask, even if I didn't I wouldn't ask. I growl protectively when Erza comes in my house and say "What did you need right now so important to come to my house while I am trying to comfort him?" I then glare at her and set Jellal behind me as I stand up. I stand between the two of them as she walks closer to me I ready to draw my sword, however when she attacks with death magic I simply slice her abdomen and she transforms into a weird chick I notice she was pulling out a gun so I rush over and grab it, while breaking her arms I then show her to a random rune knight who takes her in handcuffs. I head back and pull Jellal back up to me. I then say "How about we travel for a bit, Lahar should be better by tomorrow, this will help you recover faster." he nods and falls asleep on my lap. I don't sleep that night I just absorb all the feelings around me, I let him keep what little happiness he has right now. Early in the morning Lahar comes in and I ask "What's my name I introduced myself as when first encountering the Magic council?" knowing Lahar he would know the answer to the question "Lucy Heartfilia, you introduced yourself as your own twin sister" I smile then ask "Whats my pet name to you?" he walks over to me and whispers "Dead." then uses Death Magic on me. I smile and play dead waiting for the right moment to strike. I smile slightly as he turns away I use my magic and move Jellal off of me as I stand up. I then strike his side revealing an idiot I smirk as he turns around and looks at me in shock. I put the idiot in handcuffs and throw him downstairs, I wake my two young friends up and tell them to pack their things. I collect my things together and collect Jellal's things together we all walk into the kitchen where we find a look a like of me and a guy with gun magic. I look around noticing shadow and say "Why do you guys keep on attacking us, What have we done to you?" they then say "you destroyed our guild leader Samuel, and almost killed our comrades." I then ask "What does Samuel look like?" I look at the picture provided and raise an eyebrow and tell them "Sorry never seen him before, ask someone else in Fairy Tail." they give me a confused look and ask "How long have you been with Fairy Tail?" "Less than a year, the little girl a few days and my blue haired partner a few months less than me." they then blush and the female says "Sorry we thought you were an older Fairy Tail mage." I nod and Shadow uses her Magic to freeze them in place I then say "you will be arrested for coming on my private property." I then lift Jellal's head and sneak in under him, I take my contacts off and close my eyes and wait for Lahar to get here. An hour later I feel Jellal move so I wake up, moments later Lahar walks in complaining about us leaving him there I yell out "Take the two idiots in and we'll meet you at the train station in three hours, don't be late!" I look at Jellal who was slightly heated up in the face, I was tempted to kiss him on the lips, but I wouldn't because I knew better.

Three hours later...

We were on the train headed to Comveria to head to Pandorius to meet a very special dragon, he was said to rule the elements on the earth. I listen to my music while keeping an eye on Wendy and Romeo, Jellal is asleep and Lahar is checking and signing some documents. "I'm Bored Lahar." He looks at me and says "What did you expect for every train ride to be amusing?" I sigh and say "No, but I just wanted someone to talk to, you look like your bored as well." he grins at this and then asks "Do you ever take things seriously?" I smirk "I do. Right now I am taking delivering these messages seriously, and about my heritage, also about raising Romeo and training Wendy, I take a lot of things seriously." he looks at me surprised at my answer and says "But, you never seem like your taking it seriously." I shrug and say "There is a lot of things nobody can know about me, however I will tell you this, I may act childish sometimes but that is because I still am a child despite my age in years past since my birthday." he simply nods then I ask "What is your opinion on Jellal?" Lahar then smiles "He is a good guy, I see why you saved him, he is loyal and has a good heart. I don't doubt he will prove himself, however my question is, what happens to you after he is free to leave?" I frown and say "I can't be with him anyways, I knew that from the start I know his heart belongs to Erza even if she broke it. I didn't ever try to steal his heart, I just am content with being friends, when he goes I move on like I always have. I was never meant to have you guys as friends, it puts you in a huge amount of danger if you were ever to follow me while delivering my messages you would find out I am very respectful and am respected by many creatures." I look out the window and let a single tear drop out of my eye. Lahar notices I am having a hard time with my emotions and asks "You let us think you are but a childish girl but you carry a heavier burden than most of us don't you?" I nod and say "If I fall into the wrong hands I could be used to destroy the whole earth within an hour." at this Lahar realizes how powerful I am. "However since you hold my seal I can't go past twenty percent in a dire situation unless you let me, you hold something many people want. My ribbon is from someone important to me and it also holds eighty percent of my power right now I am at one percent of my power inside of me or point one percent of my over all power." I look at him and say "I am glad you have the ribbon because if you didn't I would be in pain from too much Magic and no outlet." he then starts doing paper work again after a while I ask "What's it like being free to do whatever you want, and not live under millions of rules?" he doesn't answer. I fall asleep until we get woken up roughly by Lahar saying "The train is being attacked by Mages." I bolt up and grab my keys rushing toward the fight I call on the first key that comes to mind, it happens to be Scorpio I call on Aquarius as well using my water magic to make a puddle for her and I call out "Watch out the attackers didn't seem to notice until Aquarius and Scorpio attack them together, whipping them out, except for one who is using a spirit as a shield both of my spirits are angry I say "Go ahead, but try not to get the spirit." I smirk as my spirits beat him, I use my whip to protect them from flying objects. After the battle was done Lahar arrested them and gave me the keys I now had Canes Venatici, Centaurus, Coma Berenices, Corvus and Musca, I checked my other keys to notice I also had Antilia, Chamaeleon, Crater, Hydra, Leo Minor, Sextans, and Ursa Major I think I won't use a couple of them unless depreciate. I make contracts with them all (or at least the ones I wanted) and smile. I hug Lahar and sit back down we enjoy the rest of the ride in silence. We arrive in the town I pick us up some jobs that require locating items and we find them. I sneak off into the night and find Pandorius. I enter Pandorius and wait patiently to be let in further. I notice a glowing blue thing so I say "Hello my name is Lucy I wish to deliver a letter to the head dragon here." the whole place lights up where I find seven dragons staring at me. I bow to each of them where they smile. I then say "I'm Sorry for interrupting this small gathering, I then give each dragon his or her letter." They introduce themselves starting with Grandeeney "I am Grandeeney, the sky dragon." I smile and say "I know your young one, I also know you from Igneel." she laughs then a thunder dragon steps up "I am Thor, the Storm dragon I mainly control thunder and Lightning." I smile and say "Nice to meet you." then a young male dragon steps up "I am Adam, the new male earth dragon." he says then gives me a friendly nudge where I give him a cautious nudge showing him I wasn't sure on where I stand. Next a dragon similar to Metalicana but female steps up "I am Morgan I rule over all metals I am also Metalicana's mother." At this I giggle and say "I have meet him and his human runt." she looks pleased. An older male steps up next and introduces himself "I am Echo, Dragon of sound." I reply "Nice meeting you." second last a middle aged dragon steps up and says "I am Jaden, ruler of sand and the dessert, unfortunately you will have to stay here for anther three days to deliver the last three messages." "Thank you, I will contact my partner and tell him not to look for me, and that I will be back shortly, It is a nice to meet you all." the last one clears his voice and asks "Why are you here I sent Star a dragon to do it, and if she couldn't to send a family member or a celtic mage." I bow and say "It is a pleasure to meet you Arthur, I am a celtic mage or as I prefer a stellar mage, and I am family to star just not claimed." just as I finish Acnologia enters I turn and say "What took you so long, age finally catching up to you?" he laughs and says "Take your spell off while here nobody will attack you in my presence." I do as told to reveal my black hair and petite body. They all stare at me as I hug Acnologia's leg, I laugh at them. Acnologia drops four people in front of me one being Romeo. anther being Jellal, anther one being Lahar, and the last being Wendy. I then continue talking to the dragons until my friends wake up. I have Wendy show them how much she's improved, Acnologia seems to be proud same with Grandeeney though as she shows off what I taught her, I smirk while most of the others mind their own business until I say "yo, old man spar with me." he looks down and asks "Why?" "I want to test some new moves." I tell him.

For the next few hours I spar with Acnologia and sometimes other dragons would comment, I took in the advice and most noticed I wasn't using even half my power. After the three hours were up I handed the letter to the new comer and say "I am Lucy, or Skyla whichever you prefer." Nice to meet you I am Ivy, the Poison Dragon." "Nice to meet you Ivy" I say then go back sparring which amuses her when Acnologia starts missing I taunt "What can't hit a blind runt?" this causes everyone to laugh except for my human friends and two dragon Ivy and Grandeeney. I smirk at him laughing he then says "Nah I don't want to hurt you plus this old man is getting tired." Grandeeney asks "your blind and you taught her those moves?" at this everyone looks at me I simply say "I was blind before I started my training I adapted so I could see almost like a bat/" At this my friends faint from shock I shrug and work on some carvings and paint them. I pick up Romeo and put him in my bed while I put the others in the guest beds. I then sleep for the next day or so waiting for the last two dragons to come. I greet them by saying "Welcome my name is Lucy, or Skyla according to Acnologia", and then give them their respective letters. The one nods and I step out of its way, while the others says "I am Luna and the one who you moved for is Solstice I am the dragon of the night and she is of the day, she likes Acnologia so please forgive her of being rude to you." "I understand, because I am Acnologia's Slayer she is jealous, am I right?" I say and Solstice turns around and says rudely "I thought you were his mate, I'm sorry." I smile and say "All is forgiven, I can't go without enemies as a stellar mage I learned that, however as a Dragon Slayer I learned more." I then return to my room. I have one letter left I see it is addressed to my dad I walk out and say "Hey dad you got mail." and hand him his letter. I then warn him "It doesn't smell right though, I think someone jinxed it." he nods then asks "Would you care if you were at risk of being attacked I simply reply "I already am, I have most of the gold keys, I have all the Royal star keys, and I have over half the silver keys." at this everyone looks at me. My dad seems proud I smirk and Arthur says "How many elemental keys?" "I lost count, I have one for each Dragon I've meet so far I need to repair two that I found, Grandeeney's key and Igneel's key." Grandeeney then says "I will repair my key." I hand her the key and she fixes it. I thank her by showing her something where she smiles happily and says "That idiot." I smile reading her telepathic waves I then say "I would love to meet your twos offspring." she looks at me and laughs saying "So you can read telepathic waves." I nod my head and take my leave as I needed to attend to my guests.

I do not own Fairy Tail.


	26. Chapter 26

Puppy!

After attending to my guests, I walk out and see Star has arrived here while I was attending to m guests, I run up and hug her to her surprise. We all laugh I then polity turn to Arthur and say "I thank you for your hospitality, I must be going as I am needed else where right now, I hope to see you all again sometime in the future. There has been sightings of the last demon I have been sealing near here and I know most of you would start a war if it gets to attack here." Arthur nods where Solstice says "Why should we let you go why don't we send a true heir out to slay and or seal that demon." Acnologia growls and claims "She has my blood inside her, She has already sealed every other one, Even Flora knows that she has plenty of power to seal them." at this everyone turns to me, as I smile proudly. Some of the dragons start laughing and I say "I have sealed all but one." I then scratch myself and let them all smell my blood. I heal it then say "Do you believe us now?" they all nod I could tell that some were afraid and others highly amused, I look around and watch Solstices reaction, she had regret, awe, and a few other minor emotions.

I then turn back and bow and exit the realm after fetching Jellal, I walk out with him and conceal my identity then walk around and smell the air finding the demon and then play a simple tune letting it know I was there. It has enlarged arms and paw-like things compared to the rest of it's large body it is in a form of a four legged animal resembling a dog. I walk up to it after letting it know I was there and start to pet it, It has a nice and furry leg. The demon was in surprise, I then hugged his leg and slightly rubbed my head against his leg. The demon shrunk into a smaller animal and started growling in happiness as I then stoke it's head lightly, I head back with it in my arms with Jellal following me who asked "We keeping it?" I nod my head and Shadow appears "That's just like you to take in a weird pet." I laugh as the five exceeds crowd around me (Carla included as she wasn't with Wendy when she was grabbed by Acnologia). We walk in after a sharp knock where I say "Isn't it cute?" everyone laughs at this and I set it down he transforms I then ponder on something "Can you control your form?" I ask it. It shrinks and then I smile "Do you have a name?" it shakes it's head no I then say "Paw on hand if boy, and if a girl paw on foot." it lifts it's paw on to my hand I then smile and say "You shall be named...Cerberus." I then pick him up and hug him close to me. "Anther stray pet?" Acnologia asks I turn to him and say "All of my family consists of strays." I then smirk. We laugh I then ask "What do you eat Cerberus?" it growls I then laugh while saying "I should have known, at least this way Loki won't disturb me as often, I will go get you some raw meat."

I smile and feed my new pet some random meat I could find, I then call on Loki and say "I found a dog and am keeping it, it loves cats however only to chase it is very strong so only come when called got it?" he nods and returns to the spirit world I then walk over and cuddle all my animal friends that are here.

I feed every one and then I walk up to the dragon following with a bow to then. Arthur slightly tilts his head where I say "I would like to go home I have rent to pay and I belong to a guild plus within a few months I will probably be selected as a candidate to go to an island and compete to see who is the strongest mage currently." he hums lightly where he simply states "You may as long as you don't tell anyone about us." "Does that include counter part to you guys?" I ask hopefully. "Have they ever met one of us?" he asks in return. "Yes she has, she has met her counter part Grandeeney although she is human her name used to be Grandeeney however changed it to Porlyusica." Grandeeney smiles and specks "You may trust her, she never talks to humans other than maybe Fairy Tails master and a few others." I smile and say "She talks to me and Wendy, also she has been working on snow globes for me and has never told anyone, I give her the carving, type of music and the memory and it goes to my adoptive son and Wendy." at this they all shrug and I turn to Acnologia and say "May I use slayer magic at an event afterwards because knowing you, you will turn up there because that is where my brother is, I will use a shield that freezes time." at this everyone one laughs and Acnologia growls then says "Do what you wish but don't say any name of your attacks including elemental ones, I want those attack names hidden until I claim you as my own baby girl." I laugh and say "I don't ever use attack names unless I have to, may I be disconnected from you so I don't have to use attack names I will take Wendy if she is not chosen if she is once I get to the island it will automatically bond to my brother." at this he seemed satisfied because he handed me my ribbon I tied it on my right ankle and my power evened out, it hurt for a couple minutes but it was worth it. I then gather everyone up and bring them out where we all thank them I show them each memory I was going to put in and they each agree and we leave however Grandeeney stops me quickly before leaving and hands me her key where I say "I will take care of her as much as I can, I am the one who taught them plus I taught my kid fire magic from scratch." she nods I leave and close the door behind me before locking it for them. I catch up to them and we fly to Porlyusica's house after getting out of area I contact her on the way.

Porlyusica is waiting for us when we get there I bow in respect and make them do the same until she laughs and motions for us to come in. Once in I hand her everything she needs and give her some more rare and common herbs, she smiles and I laugh. I take the current ones she has done and carefully wrap them and set them in a box and close the box I then take the gang home and play with Cerberus and my exceeds.

I cuddle Cerberus all though out the night, whenever Lahar or Jellal come near me he growls or any other male except Romeo. Whenever I set him down he chases Lahar and nips Jellal playfully, I laugh as he gives any male hell and like any female I do. I cuddle my animal friends at night, and during the day play with my family Lahar included. I laugh as Reaper and Cerberus playfully brawl like Gray and Natsu, and my exceed friends minus Shadow and Carla chase Happy whenever he comes over, while Carla and Shadow talk with occasionally Midnight, I could tell Avalon likes Happy, while Cloud likes Midnight and Midnight likes him back, Happy and Carla like each other, Shadow likes PantherLily I'm not sure on PantherLilly though.

* * *

I do not own Fairy Tail


	27. Chapter 27

An Old Friend

I walk into the guild and clear my throat, everyone turns to look at me I then pull Cerberus out from behind my back and show him to everyone, they all love him I laugh as he bites anyone's ankles who curses, swears or fights in front of Wendy, Romeo or myself. I spend an hour there with him before I walk up to the master's room where I am greeted by Laxus and the master talking to each other. "Who all is going?"

"Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Levy McGarden, Lucy Heartfilia and one other person, I don't know who though I am thinking Wendy."

I then cut in "What you talking about?" at this Laxus says "Shit. How much did you hear."

"A bunch of names, don't know for what though but I need to tell you something." at this both of them look at me.

The master of the guild asks "What?"

I take a beep breath in and tell them "If you plan on going to Tenrou Island, you should know a powerful mage is there and nobody should go near him, if his powers activate they could kill who ever is in range of them, he is extremely dangerous but really wants just to have some rest, he is just trying to rest in peace he is hunted every day of his live but is dangerous because his magic will activate if anyone harmful comes close to him." they both look at me shocked as I continue "His name is Zeref, and as long as he is there your children are not safe, I do not wish for my brother to accidentally kill anyone from Fairy Tail."

"He's your brother!" both of them exclaim I nod my head yes while rubbing my ears.

"Could you get any louder, I was just trying to be nice and warn you, here is a picture of him, he asked that if anyone were to meet him to run before his powers activate." I then hand him the picture of Zeref and walk out saying "Oh, if you want me to participate I will need a partner preferably Wendy because she is the only one who knows my dad other than Lahar, Jellal and my seven of nine animal friends the only one who doesn't know of my animal friends are PantherLily and Happy. I raised Midnight, Avalon, Shadow and reaper my bear since I was young I also helped raise Cloud since me and my sister have known them for seven years when we first started training." I then left with two shocked people behind me.

I pick up Cerberus and leave the guild dropping him off at home to rest, I return and people start returning to normal where I yell "Shut the hell up! I will start using my whip on you if you don't behave in front of my two children!"

Everyone goes dead silent where the mater comes out and announces "In two months we will be holding the annual S class trails so work hard okay?"

I growl and they all look at me and I stare back absent mindlessly most turn away in fear where others whisper "Scary" or "She should learn to control her temper."

I sigh and walk upstairs picking a few jobs out that I could do easily with my partners mostly for Wendy I picked out easier ones so that it still would be a challenge but yet it would still be easy enough and I purposely pick ones near where Igneel is so that I could get the last elemental key fixed. I head home where I see Jellal being on good terms with Lahar and Cerberus, I laugh announcing my arrival I hug Jellal, Lahar and all my animal friends, I then give Lahar and Jellal the mission flyers where they simply nod and head up to their rooms where they go to pack, I walk over to Wendy and Romeo and say "Pack up were going on a small trip before the exams, I want to see an old friend I meet while traveling with my sister."

We get packed up and leave right away, we spit up and do the jobs that taking about three weeks we go in pairs sometimes it's Jellal and I alone sometimes we act as a group, we trust each other fully, Cerberus stays with Jellal and Lahar while I have Reaper with me, the exceeds go with who ever they wish to except Carla who stays with Wendy. I let Wendy find things, Romeo repairs and I fight Jellal and Lahar prefer really easy jobs, I take any job thrown at us for money or not and hand it to the most fitting person. After the three weeks are up I take them to Igneel who has anther dragon keeping him company, I bow and the others follow in suit, I see him approve but wait for the other to acknowledge that we are hear, which takes a couple minutes before Igneel clears his throat and says "Fiona are you going to keep them bowed all day waiting for you to let them up?"

She looks at him in surprise and asks "What if I do?" then rudely comments "They are just humans, not like they are Slayers or anything."

I couldn't help bur laugh, she snorts and they both look at me I then say "Sorry for being rude but there are two Dragon Slayers here that I see, and Igneel please to not be concerned old friend I know most dragon don't see humans as an equal however I do not care I am not offended my own dad doesn't see me as a equal yet so I am more than satisfied to have her even look at me, however I am also a celtic mage which is the reason I am here." I stand up and give the rest a smile where they to stand up.

I walk up to him and handed him his broken key where she then growls and says "I did no give you permission to stand."

I smile and say "But you broke proticcall and this is Flora and Igneel's home as a friend and enemy of his he has invited me in, my young blue haired friend is a wind Dragon Slayer." I slightly cut into myself letting him smell me where he simply smiles knowingly I then heal myself.

Fiona gasps and then flees the area I shrug and he then asks "So you found him?"

"I did on the way I met a couple of odd Dragon Slayers as well, I now have 1 and a third exceeds as well as a bear and a demon dog."

Igneel laughs then he says "Fiona is a very rude dragon she is not an elemental one she is my offspring."

I smile and say "We will be in town doing jobs for the next week, contact me if you need anything or want to talk." Igneel nods and we excuse ourselves.

I take everyone back to village where we help out the people and I talk to many people, at night I see Jellal go onto the patio of the home we are staying at, I walk over to him to see tears in his eyes and hug him where he starts to cry on me, I lightly hum twinkle twinkle little star over and over until he calms down. I then say "Come to me if you ever want to talk about it, I will listen to you anytime you want to talk about anything."

"I hurt her, I let myself turn evil, I love Erza it broke my heart to see her and Gray together, I want her to know how I feel about her, I just want to kiss her once." I smile seeing he trusts me enough to tell me about his problems.

"It's not your fault that you fell into evil, Zeref's soul is powerful I would have been consumed all the same if I were in your position as well, I understand how powerful his soul is and I am proud that you lasted so long against it, I know most people would of never made it past two days at most. As for Erza I might be able to arrange something for you as long as your a good boy, I just want to see you happy, your not the only one with a one sided love in this room."

I pick Jellal up and bring him inside, I lay down with him and pull him close letting him know I am there for him. The animals join us all laying on us as I cuddle Jellal close, I want to kiss him and tell him I love him, I want to be with him on better terms but I won't because I don't want to hurt him even more. Jellal falls asleep on me as I stroke his hair and hum a sweet melody, I let him think of me as Erza though out the night every time he has a night mere I run my fingers though his hair whispering into his ear reassuring things like "It's only a dream" or "It's alright I'm here with you, I won't let them get you."

In the morning I let him sleep in while Lahar walks in "We have a job to do in an hour." he then notices Jellal on me peacefully sleeping where he quietly says "I'll just take Wendy and Romeo and do the job, I'll let you two love birds continue on."

I giggle and say "He was having a hard time sleeping and dealing with emotions so I calmed him down and brought him in here so I could help him sleep, we didn't do anything like that he doesn't like me that way, he like someone else."

Lahar looks at me and says to me "One sided love sucks doesn't it?"

"It sure does, I hate how it makes you feel helpless, I have known about him since I was about ten years old, he doesn't even remember me I don't even look the same, besides the two of us could never work out unless there is a miracle happens to him or me. I don't want him hurt by leading him on but I want to be with him more than just friends."

"It must suck being in love with someone who doesn't return your feeling." Lahar says.

"Even if he did return my feelings I couldn't be with him, I have a duty to live up to plus if you remember Acnologia he is my biological father."

At this Lahar looks surprised "How is that possible unless you are a dragon."

"I am over seventy-five percent dragon, my mother was a dragon in a human form when she had me which made my form human the same thing happened with Zeref." I admit to Lahar.

I could feel Jellal getting up I stoke his hair and say "Looks like the sleeping beauty is getting up now."

Jellal looks around and asks "Where am I?"

I giggle and tell Jellal "you are in my room, I brought you here last night, you fell asleep after I calmed you down last night and I stayed awake chasing your bad dreams away." Lahar exits the room.

I let Jellal get up and dressed, I then change in the washroom after he changes I wrap my arms around him from behind where his whole body stiffens. I giggle as his body stiffens to be harder than a board, I then walk in front of him and stick out my tongue where he pulls me into anther hug where I feel safe like nobody could touch me. I could feel something poking at my stomach so I then ask "What's poking my stomach?"

Heat raises to his face, where I just give him an innocent curious face, he simply says "Nothing you should worry about." this only makes me more curious but I drop it for now and decide to ask Lahar what it is because I never learned about the human body because Acnologia thought it was pointless.

Later that night...

I slip into Lahar's room sometime after diner where I wait for him, once he comes in he heads towards the washroom. He comes back out where I clear my throat and say to him "If your not to busy could I ask for your help?"

He looks at me in surprise and asks "What brings you here?"

"I want to learn about the human body, nobody ever told me about it I know some of the basic parts but I don't know much." I blush slightly as I tell him that.

Lahar is surprised and questions "Isn't that a job for a family member or Jellal?"

"I came to you because Jellal got embarrassed when I asked him what was poking at me when he hugged me."

At this Lahar laughs and agrees "I will teach you only if you promise not to tell anyone because this is kinda awkward but first let me get changed."

"I'm not wearing my contacts, I took them off while you were in the washroom because you failed to notice me." he is then surprised and heat rises to his face I then continue "I figured you might come out naked and Human make such a big fuse about being clothed when they talk to people I figured you might like it if I didn't have them on."

He laughs awkwardly and says "Thank-you, we like to hide out body parts out of modesty to others."

I simply shrug and say "I have nothing to be ashamed of, it's only a body I don't see the point of covering it up, it's only skin." he then puts on some clothes and for the next few nights after diner he explains everything, somethings I still don't get but I could at least have a good idea on things, he also gave me a few book names to read on the more embarrassing stuff.

I couldn't understand still why some people hid some of their emotions like lust, it was only natural but at the same time I could understand what they were thinking.

We went and got the key and headed home where I looked up the remaining things which explained some more interesting things which I completely understand why Lahar was embarrassed about talking about them.

* * *

I do not own Fairy Tail


	28. Chapter 28

For the next two weeks until the guild master announced who was going to join the S-Class exams we took some smaller jobs and I organized my abyss room adding and subtracting things that I might need also polishing my armour and equipment and I make sure everything is in top condition. I give Wendy a thing full of trapped air to use as a backup weapon and help her store some small but important survival things on her. On the last day before he announces the participates I walk up to Erza and say "I want to make a wager with you."

Erza looks at me and asks "What did you want to wager about?"

"Winners of the S-Class tournament." I simply reply.

"What are the winnings?" she asks.

"Tomorrow if I am chosen I will tell you what will happen if I win you can chose whatever will happen to me, this is just between three people I am going to tell Gray my plan if he agrees you will have a choice of saying yes or no to my condition." I explain.

"What does this have to do with Gray?" she asks seriously.

I walk away and find Gray and say "I want to make a wager with your girl if I am chosen for the S-Class exams and am victorious she will if she accepts take Jellal out on a date however if she wins she gets to name anything in the world I have to do. I know Jellal wants to be with her for one day just to tell her his feeling of her, I want to make him happy, even if it is for one day in the date she will have to kiss him though, is this alright with you?"

"I am okay with only one full day, as long as it doesn't include sleeping with him an Erza agrees." I nod accepting his terms.

I walk off saying "Don't tell her, I will tell her my condition tomorrow if chosen."

I go up to Mira and order an orange juice, a soda, a bottle of water and some beer I give the beer to Lahar, water to Wendy, soda to Romeo, and I keep the orange juice to myself and drink it. I remind Jellal "You can't have any Achool during probation."

He sits down beside me scowling where he says "I just want something to distract me from the two love birds over there."

I turn to him and say "Well we could play a game or train our power for right now, I like the rain we could start dancing I could get someone to put some music on that way it's fun for everyone."

"I don't know how to dance." he admits.

"Stay here." I command him.

I walk over to Mira and whisper "Put some music on, Jellal is bored so I'm going to invite everyone to dance and teach him to dance, do something slow first." I hand her my sound pod and walk back to Jellal who I hold my hand out to.

Jellal raises an eyebrow and Mira announces "We will be having a dancing party for awhile everyone is welcome to join in."

Jellal laughs and takes my hand, I pull him up and rest lead him to the dance floor. Mira starts the music with a classical song and I put his hands just above my waist while setting my own on his shoulder and lead the slow song dance. Soon after me and Jellal start dancing others join us, Levi and Gajeel, Mira and Freed, Cana and Loki who called himself out, Laxus and Lisanna, Droy and Jet, Wendy and Romeo, Kianna and anther guy and many others the last couple I see join the floor is Erza and Gray. I show Jellal many different dances I know and we have a good time even the master joins in, sometimes I dance with Lahar or one of the two kids.

I see PantherLily sitting out so I walk over to him and ask "Will you dance with me?"

PantherLily looks at me surprised and says "I'm not really gentle though."

I shrug and say "I'm okay with rough people I have had worse, when I was teaching my exceed to dance she bite me, I couldn't see you being much worse." we laugh as I drag him into a faster pace song which wasn't bad compared to most rough people he kept aiming for my head which was only part of an illusion created by magic.

We all have fun dancing and relaxing as the day went on, I was happy to see Jellal smile and laugh even if it was only a little, Lahar looked happy as well having very little work to do and a day just to have fun. I walk up to him and ask "Having fun?"

"I'm having lots of fun we should do this more often."

I smile as Jellal joins the group sitting down taking a break with the two of us, Lahar then gets up to move and I stop him "Unless your going to dance stay and talk, you hardly talk to us."

I see a flick of amusement in his eyes, he sits down and we talk about random thing in our past I chose my information carefully on what to tell them and how much to tell them. I then go back to dancing once they try and invade some really personal things, they don't stop me from wondering off seeing as I was starting to get pissed off.

That night I make sure they have enough money for a few years worth of food knowing they would pay me back it it was needed and I give Jellal a personal Lacrima that could only reach Lahar and mine Lacrimas. I make sure Lahar has my number and I get the snow globes from Porlyusica and pay her for all her work. I pick up Reaper and play with him and Aquarius for a few hours I give him some of his favourite fish and brush Aquarius's hair. I head back home to find everyone asleep on the couch I move them all to their rooms except Jellal because I can't get the door open so I take him to my room and I sleep on the couch after turning off the TV and lights. Half way though the night Jellal comes downstairs and sits on my legs where I tell him "Get off my legs, your hurting them."

Jellal quickly moves and apologizes I stand up and hug him, I feel that he has no shirt on and smile "Night mere?"

"Something like that, I have a bad feeling I won't get to see you for awhile." he tells me.

I laugh and say "No, you won't see me for awhile why else did you think I made sure to get you a job and do some more important things like pay off my share of things and set aside some extra money. Tenrou Island is where my brother is currently, which means Acnologia would attack the island he already plans to I am going to protect the Island with a spell which will make it disappear or someone might use Fairy Sphere."

He looks at me and then pulls me into a tighter embrace where I smile as he tells me "Come back soon, you are our glue without you Lahar and I don't get along."

I fall asleep in his arms letting him carry me back to my room carefully. I feel him try to eave but I grab ahold of his hand preventing him from leaving. I take off my concealment spell and cuddle up to him dreaming of unpleasant memories of when I was younger, I let him comfort me in my sleep him playing with my hair and his breathing calms me in my sleep.

The next day we go to the guild where we find everyone there Mira, Erza, Laxus, and an older guy who I think is Cana's father by the way he smells, with the master are all standing at the front of the guild waiting. Once Natsu and Gray get here everyone turns their attention to them where the master says "Today I will announce the people who will be going however this year we will be going in partners you may choose your own partners that is not one of the other candidates for the trial."

I see everyone get rowdy where I cut in by yelling "Let him finish what he was saying I want to know who all is going plus the rules."

everyone goes dead silent where he then continues "Thanks Lucy, as I was saying now that all of you are here Cana A, Gray F, Natsu D, Freed J, Levi M, Mest, Lucy, and Wendy will be entering the exams this year, any animal is welcome to join as a extra they are not included as a partner."

I frown and ask "What if we chose not to take a partner?"

They all look at me with curious faces then master specks up "Why would you not want to take a partner?"

"I don't mean to sound negative or anything but the only two people I would consider are already in the exam which are Wendy and Romeo. Anyone else from this guild would get in my way, and how many animals are we allowed to take?"

"Romeo can't use magic as far as I know and you must choose a partner, and it's one animal total."

I frown and think it out while he explains the history of the island, I see Gray and Juvia together, Natsu and Lisanna together, Romeo and Wendy, Freed and Bickslow, Levi and a girl with purple hair, Mest and Elfman, Cana walks over to me and asks "Can I use Loki as my partner?"

I nod and say "Only if he agrees."

I call out Loki and Cana asks "Will you be my partner for the S-Class exams?"

he looks to me and asks "Who are you partnering up with?"

I shrug and simply say "I don't care as long as they stay out of my way, you can go with Cana if you wish."

"Okay, why not ask someone weak then?" he asks me, I glare at him scaring him where he turns to Cana saying "I would love to partner up with you."

I walk over to the bar and rest my head thinking of possible people, I want someone who can take rough handling but strong enough to fight on his own, who doesn't question nor pry. I fall asleep until someone taps me on the shoulder, I wake to find Romeo, Wendy and the master where the master says "Does Romeo have permission to enter with Wendy?" I nod my head then see PantherLily.

I get up and walk over to Gajeel and say "Want to be partners?"

He looks at me and grunts as a reply, I then walk over to master and say "Gajeel and I."

I sit back down and fall asleep until someone wakes me violently where I sigh not really noticing who it is and say "What do you want?"

Gajeel speaks then "It's time to head home with your kids to pack."

I simply say "Me and Wendy are already pack, Jellal and Lahar can help them." I sit up and look at Gajeel who looks thoroughly surprised.

"We both have Exceeds so who's are we taking?" he asks.

"We're taking Cerberus the dog not the exceeds or my bear."

He looks at me then laughs, I take him outside to the forest and call Cerberus where I say "Attack form please."

Cerberus barks and transforms in the doom I had set up, Gajeel looks at me shocked and stutters out "He's a demon!"

"He is and a powerful one this way we can catch any enemy off guard and reach high places I can fly while you ride him or we both can ride on him. Also I expect you know when to back off, as I like to battle on my own the only reason I didn't choose someone weaker is because they can't take rough treatment."

Gajeel laughs and Cerberus transforms into his puppy self where Gajeel says "I'll try not to get in your way but if we run into Natsu I'm taking him on."

I glare at him and say "We won't run into Natsu, I will make sure we get one of the S class mage, unless I see my friend down a certain path."

He stares at me and then nods "So, any plan on who we are going to fight, I want to see that Gildarts guy."

I nod and say "He has crash magic, it should be interesting to fight him so why not?" I then laugh as Cerberus licks his face. I whistle and Reaper comes running we both join in and we start rough housing slightly hurting each other but not using magic.

In the end we all end up laughing I high five reaper and say "Just like old times eh Reaper?"

Reaper then says "Only instead of your sister we got a boy, plus we're missing the exceeds and that human hater." we laugh as Gajeel looks confused.

"Well that's new." Gajeel says.

I laugh "Well thats a new response, I have raised Reaper since he was a cub, I taught him to wield a scythe and talk." at this I see Gajeel slightly amused.

I laugh as he asks "Who does he mean by human hater?"

I frown and show him back out of the forest with Cerberus in my arms staying dead silent, we walk in silence until he asks "Will you say something we just had a good time together now your ignoring me."

I continue to walk in silence until the edge of the forest where I say "Nobody but family needs to know who he means or what he means, thats the reason only a select few know about him because he is talkative and gives away too much past information of me. I don't want you guys dead because you know something about my past, not even that pervert of a master knows."

"Is there anything I should know about you for when we are in the exam?" he asks getting the hint.

I glare at him and say "Only one thing unless we run into one of two people, I am blind anything else do as instructed or play along."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

I walk home to diner being served and clean up quickly and sit down and eat the tacos that had been made. "Are you done packing Romeo?"

"I am, but I should keep a couple things on my personal like Wendy." he admits to me.

I turn to Jellal and Lahar and question "What will you two be doing, one of the magic council members has joined will you come to the island using your position of power and watch that way you both have something to do?"

Lahar answers "I think we will do that, I would hate to babysit him for that long."

Jellal then asks "What happened to you?"

"I was playing with Gajeel, we had a small spar using no magic." I answer his question rather boredly, I then excuse myself from the table and head to the guild.

I walk up to the master and comment "He's still there warn your kids before he attacks them by accident."

He looks up at me and asks "Are you sure he is still there?"

I show him a letter I received a couple days ago and say "I am sure, he is waiting for me there because I have something of his that is important. Also don't trust Mest he's from Magic council and this is his first day here."

The master looks at me surprised and asks "How did you see though it?"

"I told you once that I am blind it's not completely true I can see magic and heat." I tell him.

He reaches for my ass and I hit him sending him across the room while smirking "Ow" is the only thing I get from sending him across the room.

"Serves you right, I hate when people have dirty thoughts and intentions about me." I say causing everyone to look I continue "I only hit you lightly because your the master of here however I most people I could send flying though the wall with ease. Oh and Gildarts I hope your ready to face me and my partner cuz I'm not going to go easy on you unless a particular someone finds himself in one of the eight paths." I smirk as he seems to be confused, I then find Erza.

"My condition for the wager is you take Jellal on a date a few days after we get back, you will only be doing so in the day time, it will last the whole day, you must kiss him once on the lips so he can see your feelings for him, I will plan the date to both of your preferences and tastes. Are you okay with that?"

"I am okay as long as he doesn't touch me anywhere inappropriate. If you do not win you will be my personal slave in a bunny suit for a week."

"I will do that, however you will tell him your rules and he will tell you his rules at the beginning of the date so you don't forget them."

We shake hands as I say "Be prepared for a date, I know I can beat Gildarts crash magic." I then walk out with a stunned Erza.

I make sure everyone is ready for tomorrow where I call on virgo and ask "Any weapons like a sword or anything?"

"I have a few things, Princess"

I growl in irradiation before she gets the items she has I chose a sword and a whip, also a scythe and dismiss her as she asks "Punishment princess?" I growl and she heads back to her world.

* * *

I do not own Fairy Tail


	29. Chapter 29

It is morning when I hear the birds chirping and I hear my exceeds talking I sit up and look at the time and screech "WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE WAKE ME UP!"

Everyone rushes to my room and bursts in while I am changing Jellal and Lahar blush as Wendy sees I am struggling to get my clothes on while Romeo says "It's not her real body."

"The boat leaves in two hours, Midnight you will fly Cerberus and me there! Unless Gajeel is here to which you will carry him as I Avalon will carry me." they look at the time and rush out the door.

"Cloud carry Wendy Shadow carry Romeo." they all nod as I finally get my clothes on proper I eat some cereal and put my contacts on while making sure I have everything.

I run out the door crashing into Gajeel, who raises an eyebrow at me and says "Come on we're going to be late."

"I know that idiot my alarm clock didn't go off or Igneel didn't wake me up same with everyone else." soon after I said that Wendy and Romeo come out ready Shadow lifts Gajeel up, Cloud takes Wendy, Midnight takes me and Avalon takes Romeo, we get to the port with ten minutes to spare luckily, I notice Cerberus already there I run up to him and hug him cuddling him close.

Gajeel walks up beside me and pushes me slightly where my head should be, I stick my tongue out at him and then say watch where you are pushing."

He growls we all get on the boat, I relax after knocking Gajeel out cold so he didn't get motion sick. I wake him up when we start to get close to the Island by dumping cold water on him and saying "Don't get too rusty."

He attacks me and I run, I then yell "Shut up everyone and listen to master for a couple of minutes he has something very important to say."

everyone gathers up and he tells us "Each team will choose a different path four paths lead to s class mages while the other four lead you to face other teams."

I then ask "Is that all or are you going to continue, or shall I?"

"I'll let you tell them." he says.

"Alright listen up, there is a very powerful man on that Island if you find him get out of that area, His name is Zeref he is a black mage, his magic activates automatically and kills everything around him at the sight of anther person, if you wish to live though this do not go near him tell me where you see him because I can stop those attacks because Ultear took something from him, once it is returned he should go back to normal, Zeref's attacks do not harm me. He is very dangerous even when sleeping so I repeat retreat if seen or see him." I then show them his picture.

They all look at me scared where Natsu asks "How do you know this?"

I glare at him and say "I just do."

The island appears and I find Gildarts path quickly while dragging Gajeel along with me and Cerberus follows me. I take off my contacts and follow the path till we reach Gildarts where I say "So old man how well do you think you will do against me?"

He laughs and says "Well I wasn't expecting you so soon, I think I will win."

I taunt "Come at me with that Crash magic of yours, old men should be first as being they aren't as powerful."

I pick up my dog and hold him out while whispering into his ear "Go find Zeref and lead him this way I will whistle when you are needed."

I let him down and he runs ahead, I then step in the ring while pulling out my new sword while smirking. Gildarts attacks with his fists where I simply catch him and flip him crushing his old back into a nearby wall. Gildarts is surprised at this and says "Why are you attacking me alone?"

"I wanted it to be fair, plus I never wanted him as a partner but since my intended partner got picked for the exam I had no choice to pick him or a weakling who if I did want them to engage in battle would get injured so I picked him knowing if I attack him by accident it won't affect him much or kill him."

Gildarts laughs and then says "I doubt you could kill someone with a single attack."

I laugh and attack him with my fists saying "I'm not even at full power, I'm at about one percent right now." I was currently sending him flying I wasn't even using magic both seemed to notice this and Gildarts sends a great amount of power my way I jump up and dodge it sending an ice spear at his chest where he fails to dodge it so I create a small tornado sending him flying, where I then attack him with some more ice spears not saying the names of my attacks, for now I was playing with him. I go back using my fists and start swiftly punching him sending him flying I nail him into the ground as one of his hands wonders up my skirt onto my ass cracking his head open slightly.

"I would normally give up but you haven't shown me much magic." he tells me.

I whistle and my puppy comes running I then wait for Gildarts to use his crash magic to get free and yell "Sick him boy!"

At first Gildarts laughs and says "What can a puppy do?"

Then he turns horrified as he transforms into the three headed hugs demon dog where I laugh asking "Whats the matter scared of a 'puppy'?"

I step back and Cerberus takes a swipe at him leaving him severely injuring him. I pick him up and take him to the losers camp where Elfman is and a couple others are I put him down beside Mira and say "Treat Gildarts I defeated him."

I walk to the victors spot and fall asleep waiting for everyone else, I couldn't care who won this round. I hear master announce the results Laxus vs Gray Gray wins, Mira vs Mest Mest victor by pure luck, Erza vs Natsu Erza victor, Gildarts vs Lucy Lucy victor Cana vs Freed Cana victor Wendy vs Levi Wendy winner. Everyone gags once they hear I won against Gildarts except for Wendy, even Loki turns a bit pale on hearing this.

"The next challenge is to find the grave of the founding master Mavis in six hours."

"That should be easy." Natsu says.

I smirk and sniff the air memorizing the masters scent, where he says "I will be waiting at her grave."

Let's go Lisanna and Happy!" Natsu exclaims.

"Aye, sir!" Happy says while following them.

I hold Gajeel back and wait for everyone else to leave I then say "We find Zeref first, then we get to the grave, I have an idea of where it is."

I then follow Zeref's scent where I see Levi and that girl about to be attacked by him I glare at my partner telling him to stay and jump down to where they are and push them down just in time. I stand up and tell them "Get out of here it's not safe."

Zeref freezes on the spot with tears coming out of his eyes, I walk up to him and hand him a bottle where he asks "Is that really you?"

I smile and say "Welcome to my guilds island, It is me goof ball I thought you would of recognized the spell I'm using after all you did teach it to me."

He smiles and pulls me into a hug, I hug him back letting him cry on me his Magic activates but my body absorbs it "Sister I have missed you."

I smile knowingly and say "Let's go catch up on things the bottle has your soul in it, I have the other requested items with me." I motion for Gajeel to follow and Zeref asks "Who's this?"

I answer "He is my Trail partner, I had to chose one so he was the best choice, he is Metalicana's kid."

"Cool, as long as he doesn't tell anyone about our relationship."

I nod and we head deep into the forest where I then hand him the items and hug him close while saying "Acnologia is coming soon to tell you something important, please behave."

Both look at me weird I then break into his mind showing him everything that has happened in the last few years. After I am done showing him my memories he shows me his afterwards he says to me in my head "_If I remember correctly you told me you were going to tell me something about Starfire and an accident that happened._"

"_While on our way to dad's place Star was training and I was cooking food, well a large boulder came down I warned her and instead of dodging she smashed it with her tail._" I then take off the bandage over my eyes and show him my scare and continue "_a shard cut across both my eyes leaving me blind, soon after I learned to see Magic and heat. In this form I have contacts that allow me to see colour, but in my real form they don't work_."

He nods and Gajeel becomes confused after I take off the bandage but then remembers I am blind where he comments "Nice scare, although it doesn't suit you Blondie."

Zeref and I laugh I then lead them to where the master is and ask "Can Zeref stay on this Island or come back whenever he wants to escape people hunting him?"

"I don't see why not as being he doesn't try to hurt people."

I next smell invader and say "We need to get you out of here, some people are approaching with intentions of 'awaking' you." I say specifically to Zeref.

"But he hasn't shown up yet." Zeref says.

I sigh and then think of a good hiding place for him, I walk up to the tree and open a room within it letting Zeref hide inside and close it again transforming myself into him using my wings to reach the top of the tree hiding myself within the tree branches. Ultear shows up I smirk and in Zeref's Voice say "So you broke out of jail, I wouldn't come near me though."

She attacks me with some time spears and time magic I simply use white magic and attack her and nearly kill her next a pink haired girl finds me but is more interested in Ultear I walk down to the main Island where I control my magic and help the guild out. I was about to attack Caprico with ice when Loki shows up and starts to fight him I turn back into my blond self where both are surprised I simply say "What, I know Zeref very well, Zoldeo you should know that after all you did work for my mother Layla."

At this Zoldeo gets angry and asks "How did you know it is me not Caprico?"

I smirk and say "Only for me to know, and you never to find out. Leo I'll Regulus and you two can handle him somehow."

"My name is Loki though!"

"So, do you prefer kitty cat or Leo?"

Loki growls and I open Regulus's gate and Zoldeo faints, I laugh and transform back into Zeref I find Natsu fighting a god slayer who attacks me and Zeref's magic activates though me killing him almost instantly. Both mages look at me and Natsu tries to punch me I stop him before he gets too close by freezing his feet and then I explain "It activates on it's own even though a different human other than Zeref himself, I am not Zeref I am Lucy but because I have a close bond to him his magic protects me while in his form."

I unfreeze his feet and continue on where I find a fat guy I freeze him and move on find a chicken and a goat that are part human I see Levi and a her partner fighting them and losing badly so I use my shadow spears to help them out and my angel wing barricade to attack them soon Cana and Gajeel enter the fun as I move on to see Freed and his partner Bickslow fighting a creation mage I walk up in front of them after transforming back into my blond self and take the attack he sent at Freed and Bickslow directly absorbing his attack.

"How the hell did that not affect you?" the enemy mage asks.

"I have my reasons" he looks horrified

I then shove the two of them back and summon my angel form saying "Your fate shall be determined here." my wings turn red as I hit him with my hammer I am now carrying and it sends him straight to hell. I transform back to my blond self and then say "So to hell he goes."

The two of them start to follow but when I transform into Zeref they lose all confidence to follow me. I quickly finding Mira fighting someone who can use a type of lost magic that has something to do with trees also he has Mira sister held captive, I walk between the two of them and touch the roots that are holding her captive and absorb them releasing her. All three seemed to be surprised as I walk in front of Mira who is crying in happiness, I pat her head and turn to the enemy who comments "I finally found you, Zeref but what are you doing protecting those people?"

Just then the real Zeref appears to my left everyone looks at us both as we stand beside each other, I turn to my blond self and say "Whats up?"

he growls slightly as the tree mage attacks me, I jump up and avoid the roots and grab the two takeover mages taking them to safety, I return to where Zeref and tree mage are fighting and the tree mage attacks me again landing a successful explosion on me that hurt mildly, I cringe slightly in pain Zeref becomes pissed off, I take a few steps back he then attacks Zeref both of our powers activate over killing him. All that remained of him is ash in the end, both of us proved that we are over protective of each other as family.

I take Zeref's hand with mine and pull him wanting him to meet all my new friends. I see Mira and her sister who's name I finally have remembered; Lisanna and introduce "This is Zeref," I point to Zeref then say to him "The older takeover mage is Mira the younger one is her sister Lisanna."

Zeref nods and the other two say "It's a pleasure to meet you, any friend of Lucy's is a friend to us."

"I'm not her friend I'm some one closer to her than all of you, I'm a family." he states as both girls faint.

I laugh and say "I told them you are a close friend in order not to have to erase their memories and for them to avoid you so they don't get hurt."

he nods and we take them back to camp where we find everyone else already waiting for us, we set them down where Natsu rudely asks as Zeref puts his arm around my waist "Who the hell is he?"

"I am Zeref, a family friend of hers who has known her since she was young." Zeref informs them all.

"Aren't you suppose to be scary as being your a dark mage from a vivid war?" Cana asks.

"He was being controlled do not blame him, he has a good heart he has saved me many times before." I defend him with.

Zeref is surprised at what I said he lowers his head in shame, I move closer to him and gently nuzzle the left side of his neck, he cheers up slightly and says "How did you know that?"

"I accidentally discovered it while training." I admit with a slight blush.

The next moment we are being attacked by an enemy who now had a death wish, we both turn to face him where I say deadly calm "Do you want to die?" I could see everyone shiver lightly even the enemy.

"I don't see anyone other than Zeref who could beat me." he claims.

Zeref nods and says "Sis show him your power at one percent."

I let my power become visible to all, the other mage shivers I then say "Right now I'm only at one percent and I have my own way of dealing with magic rendering it useless." I then hide it again.

I then step away from Zeref after he attacks us again and walk over to him punching him sending him flying across the whole island and into the water. I start walking toward him as he groans in pain, I form my black fire and throw it at him cutting though his uprising magic he uses gravity magic to try and stop me. I continue to walk forward he uses Gravity Push sending me back a couple inches I copy his magic as he uses it and use some of my crash magic I knock him out then pick him up and throw him to one of the Magic Councils boats.

I walk back to camp where people are feeling scared and say "I won't hurt a friend, I only help them."

Lahar and Jellal reveal themselves where they both ask in different ways "What happened?"

I simply glare and say "Some idiot attack me and my best friend Zeref, also when we get back I am going to yell at the council the idiots are too stupid."

"He's coming this way." Zeref says in a slightly fearful voice.

I nod and say "I hope this goes well, what do you think he wants to tell you?"

"I don't know." Zeref says quite displeased in not having an idea.

I then remember something and command "Get Gildarts off this island now!"

I next see a huge black thing coming in fast, I groan Zeref sighs, Gildarts doubles over in pain.

* * *

I don't own Fairy Tail


	30. Chapter 30

I watch as Gildarts goes into pain knowing there is nothing I can do for him, I start by commanding "Everyone get out of here for your own safety!"

They all are slightly dazed where the master says "Who is coming?"

"Not who but what, Acnologia is close can't you feel it?" I say while worrying for my guild members.

"It's too late." I hear Zeref say moments later he lands on the island where he picks up Zeref and puts him on his back.

I feel sorry for Zeref, I know he doesn't like to be handled as a kid. Acnologia spots Ultear who is currently with that other girl and launches an attack on them hitting them successfully, he admires his work and looks back over to us and grumbles in a sort of weird way "What is his kid doing here?"

I calmly reply "_He's in the guild, I don't like Pinky but I will put up with him, I avoid him most of the time but know when to put my pride aside for more important matters, I teamed up with Metalicana's kid._"

Acnologia laughs out loud and considering it's him he pats me gently with his tail and then notices Gildarts where he growls viciously, I knew then and there he wanted to kill Gildarts so I pat his tail roughly telling him to calm down. I then stare into his eyes where he proceeds to say "_I expect you to train, I will attack you defend and train until you are found by your other guild members which I hope will be within a year._"

"_I am going to train thunder guy and Wind Sorceress as well then. Can I make my friend a Slayer as well that way he doesn't have to use Heavenly body magic_?" I ask him.

"_Do as you wish my little Skyla_." he tells me then evilly smiles at everyone.

I turn to Fairy Tail and say "Run!" acting if he were the most evil thing in the world, he prepares to fly as I prepare a spell but I see a spirit who says "I will protect them all." I lose concentration as she pushes me down. We all form a circle and Fairy Sphere forms around the island just after he launches a powerful Dragon Roar. Everyone falls asleep but I force myself awake where I then proceed to wake Laxus, Wendy, Jellal, Gray and the animals.

Once the people are awake I call on Thor for Laxus, Grandeeney for Wendy, the twin Dragons for Gray, Luna and Solstice for Jellal and Arthur came on his own. We bow to them and I then introduce them all "Laxus the dragon in front of you is Thor he will be training you Thor the second gen. in front of you is Laxus please take care of him, the one in front of Wendy is Grandeeney, Gray the two in front of you are twins and they are Frost and Snowy Frost cover ice Snowy cowers snow the raven haired man is all yours try not to kill him, the two in front of Jellal are Luna the Dragon of night and Solstice the Dragon of Day the blue haired male in front of you two is my close friend Jellal Do Not Harm him, and the Dragon who came on his own accord is Arthur." by the end they notice my favourites I then remember something I then call on Flora and wake Romeo "The female volcano dragon is Flora, Flora this young one is Romeo you will be teaching him magic." she growls happily and Romeo hugs the two of us.

I was exhausted so I excused myself and slept for the next day or so regaining my strength. When I woke up I feel something warm around me, I see Arthur's wing around me where I say "I'm used to harsh weather you didn't need to do that, but thank-you for doing that."

Arthur then gets up and informs me "I will be training you in many different styles of Dragon Slaying, I want you to be able to face you chosen destiny."

I take my true form and he leads me away, I quickly change outfits into something light and easy to replace. He learns quickly that I learn much faster than most people he has me fully trained by the end of the six years where I help the others by sparring with them testing their new magic and for some their older magic. I put my seal on and create one for them until the time is right, I make us fall asleep after telling Mavis to show them where we are because we waited long enough. It takes them a week to find us, the first thing the notice is Natsu, also that we haven't aged in the seven years, then they notice how bad of shape everyone is in.

We head back to the guild where we find it to be getting trashed up I punch the men in the face as they go after Kinana the former snake girl. Everyone looks at me I then ask "Whats going on?"

"We are attacking because they owe us money." one of the guys say.

"How much do we owe them?"

"Twenty Million they owe us." the guy says.

"Take me to your master I wish to make a deal with him."

They take me to the old building and to a short fat man where he asks "What business do you have here girl?"

I show him my stamp and say "I wish to make a deal with you."

He raises an eyebrow and asks "I've never seen you before, who are you?"  
"I'm one of the few that disappeared seven years ago, Lucy."

"Okay, but where is the money?"

"That's why I'm here, currently we don't have any money but if you give me three months I can pay it in full amount, the full twenty five million I need three months though or I could simply take this guild out for attacking one of my friends."

he gulps air and then asks "What can a little girl like you do?"

"I can take on the whole magic council at their full power and still not be very injured I almost killed one of them in a matter of seconds." I say blandly making him shiver in fear.

"I'll wait three months." He says with fear evident in his voice.

I point to a random member and volunteer them "Show me out unless you want it to have a giant hole in the floor."

he hesitantly shows me out where I walk back to the guild picking Lahar and Jellal up and heading to the Magic Council. Nobody spoke on the way there until I say "Both of you shall enter once we get there, I have a ton of information for them, plus they broke a promise, also we need their decision on Jellal."

"What promise did they break?" Lahar asks with lots of curiosity.

"They sent someone after Zeref, Mest was his user name and I will either have him exposed or I will leave." I tell him as the announcer comes on.

Lahar says "I don't remember him being related to the council in anyway, and I will be voting for Jellal's release he has been good."

I then gather our stuff and wake the sleeping Jellal, I nip his ear where he growls I laugh and he says "What's that for?"

"I tried shaking you awake but you didn't wake so I playfully nipped you ear, were almost at our stop sleepy head."

I let Lahar lead the way to the building as I grab Jellal's hand who is slightly blushing I laugh lightly which causes him to blush even more. Lahar takes us right into the council room where I simply say in a booming voice "Shut up and listen to me." All eyes are on me now I continue by saying "I am here for many reasons, I'm sorry I disappeared with Lahar and Jellal for seven years however it is not my fault. My first reason for being here is you broke a very important rule I set, you were not to chase Zeref or my family which I ca see you have done both. While in the S-Class exams I found one of the council members in the exam looking for Zeref himself." I then turn pointing to the roped off girl and continue "That is my sister you have captive unless she broke the Law somehow I would suggest letting her go."

I then turn to the chairman "I have not sent anyone after Zeref, do with him as you please." he turn to the others and orders "Release the girl."

"I also have some information that you require it is three days straight of reading with Gala force reading glasses, but important. I also need 25 million within three months for Fairy Tail, you will give that to me for the information there and any mission you send me on."

"That is acceptable." they all agree.

"Also there is one last thing we need to settle on, the topic is Jellal." Lahar cuts in.

"I was going to get to that you know." I say impatiently to Lahar, where he just laughs.

"I say we vote, the votes will be as following set free, remain with Lucy without Lahar, or jail. All five of us will vote along with the ten wizard saints, also we will have Lahar and Lucy vote." He sets ten communication orbs on the floor into the middle and the ten wizard saints show up where he quickly explains what was going on.

He starts the vote in the end Jail got three votes, Freedom got seven votes and stay with me got seven votes leaving it to a draw where the chairman then asks "What do you want Jellal?"

"Sir I want to stay in Fairy Tail, I don't care how I do it, she is my partner at first I thought of her as a negative person who was just going to use me but when I got to know her i found out why she asked for me to do certain things for her, I can't help her with much but when ever I needed someone she was always there for me, I have most of my memories back and I learned some new magic so I can change my life completely I still want to be with but I also want a bit more freedom. We haven't aged in seven years but that doesn't mean we haven't changed, I'm sorry that Ultear merged mine with hers and Zeref's soul but I never wanted it to be done, I protected Erza by taking her place. I don't want it to happen again but I am glad of the results I now have someone I can talk to and I now have a new life with real friends."

The chairman turns to me and asks "Why did you save him? I never understood your reasons."

"That is between my brother him and I, if he remembers that is. I meet him before protecting something of my brothers and I happen to see him struggling so I toke an interest in him and I needed help anyways by that time." I say slightly agitated while looking into the chairman's eyes. "Plus I never break a promise."

At this Jellal gasps and runs over and hugs me whispering "Your that girl that always helped break the connection between me and him." I nod as he snakes his hands around my waist while blushing and eagerly wanting to get home now.

I lightly push him off and say "Wait till we get home before you catch up."

the chairman then says "I will allow you to have more freedom however you must always take anther member with you outside of the city boundaries, they do not need to be close to you as long as they can see and hear you."

"Thank-you." is all Jellal says.

I then turn to Lahar and say "Both you and Jellal are always welcome in my house, just let me know ahead of time if you plan on coming within an a day or so because I will be on missions often in order to save up some money, you are welcome to join in on them. I'm sure your wife is worried about you, you should go see her for a week or so."

Lahar leaves and we are dismissed after he attempts to make conversation with us "I want to fill you in on whats been happening these last few years."

I glare at him and say "Read first fill in later, I know a lot more than what you think."

He dismisses us and as we are leaving I ask Jellal "What are your plans?"

He replies "I'm not sure yet I plan on joining Fairy Tail as a regular member, I want to find my own apartment so I'm not a burden to you."

I laugh then say "I could make you pay for your own room and supplies plus I would get lonely if no one my age is around."

He blushes and then questions "What about Natsu or Loki?"

"I hate Pinky and Loki is my spirit friend, plus I need a cook and someone to look after Romeo and Wendy occasionally, I would pay you whenever you do look after them." I say hopefully.

"I want to have my own small place for privacy though." he states.

"I could let you have the basement, nobody would go down there I could put a spell up so only you can pass though it. This way you have space, privacy, don't have to move much and you can completely change it to your style." I reason with him.

"What about anyone I want to bring over and loudness?" he asks me.

"I can teach you a spell to block the noise from reaching us, plus any friends can come though the basement door on the outside of the house, you won't be a burden I won't mind at all." I reason with him.

We get to town I take him to the bank and check my balance which is surprisingly high, I take out a bit of money in order to get food and stuff and head to the guild. I walk up to Laxus and grandpa with Jellal following me where Laxus tenses up "What can we do for you?" Grandpa asks me.

"Not me, him." I say pointing at Jellal.

"I want to join the guild as a regular member." he says noticing me pointing at him.

Laxus relaxes and laughs lightly, Grandpa is surprised but asks "Same place?"

"That would be nice and same colour." Jellal says.

I walk up to Laxus and pull him over to the S-Class job board and say "Pick one and read it to me, I want something with a high reward doesn't matter the time it takes the ten year ones usually took me a week to a month by myself."

He picks a couple and declares "For this your working with me."

I simply shrug and comment "Keep up with me then, I won't wait up for anyone I'm bringing Wendy and Romeo for some extra training or some fun, I want to test them against whatever."

A WEEK LATER

The mission went well we defeated a hoard of Vulcans, I seen that they were okay and we also beat a fire devil. Laxus is afraid of me because I can beat him even without most of my magic sometimes I can even beat him without using any magic. I check my balance noting the extra money excluding that from my job which was thirty million. I take out the 25 million and head to Twilight Ogre and knock on the door, a tall guild member answers it by asking "What do you want?"

"I am here on behalf of Fairy Tail."

he leads me to the master where I throw the money on top of his fat self and say "It's all there, we no longer owe you anything so don't set foot in our guild again. Now have someone show me out, before I attack it myself."

The guy who lead me in shows me the way out, and asks "Could I get your number you were so cool in there."

I glare at him and clearly state "Piss off your not strong enough for me, plus I am already taken."

I walk back to the guild and declare "People you now owe nothing to Twilight Ogre, I payed it off so you now are indebted to me."

They all cheer as I sit down beside Laxus and fall asleep, Jellal arrives back to the guild with Team Natsu and looks around confused. Jellal sits beside me and orders some water from Mira, I continue to ignore everyone and sleep, however once I get hit by a flying chair that is on fire I wake up severely pissed off. I send lightning everywhere hitting many people and scream shutting the whole guild up "Get your ass over here Pinkette! When I'm done with you your going to wish you never threw that chair at me!"

Natsu trembles in fear I drag him outside and start using him as a punching bag with no magic. I beat him until I am satisfied where he runs behind Lisanna whimpering like a baby. I head back home with my headphones on and Wendy and Romeo follow knowing I was pissed off. I enter my house and head straight to bed, cooling off my anger as I feel my exceed cuddle up to me I smile and share my memories with my animals. Cerberus jumps up on the bed and licks my face, I giggle and continue to sleep.

I wake up the next morning and head to the guild after waking the younger ones, everyone goes dead silent as I enter I then explain "I was tired he woke me up, I get pissed off easy when I am woken rudely. Also I hate when my hair is damaged even the slightest bit." I smile slightly and ask "So who all is participating in the Magic Games in two months?"

* * *

I don't own Fairy Tail

Please I want suggestions for the two teams who are participating in the magic games.


	31. Chapter 31

Magic Tournament & the clock

Gramps looks at me and asks "Whats that?"

I smile and say "A way to bring us back to the top, plus I'll get to see my two friends from Sabertooth and see how much they've grown, there can be up to to five members on a team with one reserve also only two teams can enter, guild masters cannot enter and anyone without an insignia cannot participate in the games, All participants must return to the lodgings by 12:00 am and the winner of the competition is based on who can dominate across several different kinds of competition each event will only be revealed as it is time for that game which includes fighting other guild members."

"That sounds cool let's enter to get back our guilds spirits up!" Gramps says excitedly.

I laugh but then the new master says "We got humiliated each year are you sure you can do this?"

"I am sure I could take on them without having to light a finger very far." I say confidently.

At my confidence they all laugh, I hug the short grandpa and say "I will be going, but first of all Who won the S-Class tournament?"

He sighs then everyone turns toward us when he says "As being we were interrupted people would suspect we don't have a new S-Class Mage however Lucy found the grave within a couple hours so I am proud to say Lucy and Gajeel are our two new S-Class mages."

I smirk as does Gajeel at Natsu's reaction he actually started to cry over that loss where I simply say "Maybe next year you'll win cry baby, I though Igneel taught you better."

At this he straightens up and becomes furious, I laugh and he says "What would you know about losing an important competition?"

"I have doesn't mean I wasn't taught better, I knew I had a one percent chance of winning I lost to my dad and my sister almost every time until I was 15." I say calmly.

Just then the doors burst open where a girl carrying something evil comes in and asks "Is there a Lucy Heartilia here."

I ignore her until Natsu says "We don't have a Heartfillia here but we have a Lucy here."

I glare at him, "I no longer go by Heartfilia he isn't my biological father so I feel no need to."

She uses uses a weak magic where it doesn't affect me and then she says "Don't you remember me?"

"No, nor do I care to." I say while peering into her mind making a information highway, now whenever she thinks I know whats she is about to do and any dirty little secrets she might have. I find that she is a spy for some no brainer group who is trying to create chaos.

I smile as she starts to spout out nonsense I act surprised when she gives me the case I open it revealing a clock hand, I give her some water and food and whisper into Laxus's ear "Don't trust her see isn't related to me" I walk over to my two kids and tell them the same thing I also tell Jellal, Gray and Gajeel the same thing. I don't bother with Pinkette because she already has him under her thumb, I walk up to Mira and say so only she can hear "She's fake don't trust her, I'm not related to her so don't expect me to take care of her, make Natsu do that."

I take the hand home with Gray and have him make a copy of it, placing the perfectly made copy in the case while he made a few more copies I put the real one in my Abyss room and ask Gray "Can you take care of Wendy and Romeo for a few days, I need to take the hand somewhere safe."

"I can for a week no longer."

"I won't be gone long, I'm just need to get two places."

That night I pack up and leave, I head to Magic Council by foot and give them a fake key where I then slip off of the radar and give a fake and the real one to Acnologia where I say "_Hide the fake one somewhere and keep the real one in __your room_."

I disappear and head back home it had been almost a week, I wake Gray letting him know he could head back to Erza who was head over toe involved in her plans. I keep the fake key with me and when the enemy attacks I act my best without laughing but in the end I let them have it after getting out of that girls sight. I let her see me as weak and defenceless but 'give up' chasing after the part. Most of the guild figured out my plan and realized they were under a spell which broke it off. I keep my act up and act innocent, the guild caught onto this and acted the same way, I then thought of something I whisper into Gray's ear "If we go after the parts we can train using them but lets not retrieve the parts and let them have them, spread it around 'kay?"

He nods and spreads it around to anyone who was out of the spell I go to my old mansion and retrieve a book where I find an exceed and a idiot waiting for me I give them the book and say "I will let you have the parts but we just want to fight you guys for practice, I already know where all the parts are so this book is useless to me however I want to show everyone else this book."

The exceed is now confused "I don't understand, why aren't you fighting back to get your fathers things it's not possible for me to miscalculate battle strategies."

"I'm not related to him so I have no emotional attachment to either things I haven't been here since I was ten years old, I hate that man, you have almost no data on me because I disappeared for almost fourteen years of my life, so how can you have good information on me?"

"What, no wonder you seem to be completely different than calculated."

I laugh and say "Done reading it yet I want to get going back to Fairy Tail."

"I will be done soon."

I laugh and start looking around for anything I could sell that nobody would miss, I grab my left things I wanted and pack it all into my abyss room then leave the mansion.

I collect the book and head back to Fairy Tail, where I give them the book and say this is where we will find them, everyone split up into groups and choose a location. I will head here pointing to a random one. We all head our separate ways soon after we pack, I head out with Wendy and Romeo Jellal goes with Erza and her group, the takeover mages stick together and I really couldn't care other than we had to bring the whinny girl along I tried pushing her off with Natsu but he joined my group, I let them go ahead while we ditched them I couldn't stand those two, I kept to myself only letting Wendy know things, I kept a close eye out wanting to get some good fighting without those two to blow off my anger.

We soon arrived Natsu and that girl were nowhere to be found so we enter the area knowing that two people are following us I wait in an open area after having Virgo dig us to the bottom level. I let the two of them follow us, I couldn't wait to fight them I wanted to punch someone right now. The two of them follow us as I lead them to the bottom and wait for them patiently , I couldn't wait to fight when the show themselves to Wendy I say "No Magic will be used from me, but if you wish to use magic like a wimp then go a head pretty boy."

The idiot starts flirting with me while Wendy challenges the girl. I punch the guy in the face and then he attempts to use magic on me which my body backfires onto himself. I punch him randomly and crack something metal, I smirk and start randomly attacking him until Natsu and that girl get her then I play innocent with them where Natsu and her fall for my act, even the other idiot catches on to some of my act and starts flirting with me again making Natsu pissed off for some reason when he flirts with me, I laugh quietly so nobody hears me but Wendy who also laughs seeing Natsu. I lure the younger girl away from that area where me and Wendy tag team her, I easily keep up with her making it all the more interesting to us. I simply use non magic attacks and Wendy uses very little of her magic we defeat her easily however I give all the credit ti Wendy.

"Where were you?" the girl asks.

"I was playing decoy for Wendy, She beat the girl with almost non of my help." I say to the idiot of a girl.

She looks at me and I shrug, I lead them further into the place before ditching them and heading back out to find the creepy guy where I say "I can't wait to fight you."

He looks at me and says "I will fight you then if you can beat my octopus Kanaloa."

I close my eyes and say "bring it on." I make a special spell that hides whats going on and keeps out people.

It attacks me with its tentacle I grab it and flip the whole octopus and slam it into the ground, I concentrate on the ground as I dodge it's attacks without any problems. I make the ground below it into lava and jump into the air using my hammer to pound the thing into the Lava underneath the thing cooking it to perfection before it got out of the lava. The man seemed to be angry so I tease him a bit "What did you not expect a girl to be so powerful, don't worry you can have the clock part I'm only here to get a good fight before the Magic Tournament." I see the blood leave his face, I smirk and continue to tease him "What's wrong, you scared of a little girl like me who hasn't used magic in seven years or have I?"

He regains his composure and replies "I think I'm out done for once but I will for fill my mission."

I then say "Attack me already Elders first."

I smirk as he says "Ladies before men." I run straight for him punching him in the gut I hear his ribs cracking under my punch, I then back away taking anther swing at him not using my full strength and every time I hit him I break one of his bones, he tries to cancel out magic but sees I'm not using magic and becomes terrified of me. I stop when he is close to losing too much blood and heal him only where necessary.

I then say "It's in the church behind the priests spot if that is what you still want."

I lower the spell letting people in and say "My spirits did all the work aren't the wonderful?"

the girl looks amazed and starts asking me questions where I simply wouldn't answer them because I am no fool.

I turn to the man and say "I will let you have all but one part that way nobody gets hurt."

He looks at me and says "But we already have the hand so why would you not want to take this part?"

"Look closely at the hand." I reply in a matter of factually tone of voice.

He looks at me in understandability and then leads them to the part and takes it throwing me the ice clock hand that I had gave them. I turn to the idiot girl and shove it into her hands and say "It's yours I don't want it, it's too much trouble for me."

I leave as her thoughts turn to "Does she know who I really am?"

I walk home with everyone following me as I softly hummed Danger Around the Corner. I take us home and then show everyone who isn't under the spell my real memories, they show me theirs and we laugh and have a good time. I take a random mission that Laxus hands me saying "Get the people together who you want to take and let's go."

I gather up Wendy and Romeo, and Gray follow as does Jellal with a few extra jobs for acting and stuff. I laugh at them where they say "Good pay, plus it's a way of showing we are back." I nod and we leave doing the acting ones first which they took about a week each and payed out more than originally thought because we did so well. Our next job we took about two weeks which is shorter time then the Client expected so we got extra money it was suppose to take ten years.

On our way back home some guild members attack us seeing we are from Fairy Tail. We ignore them but when they attack Wendy and Romeo they get a whole bunch of pain from us, I end up unleashing a dragon roar killing the machine, the girl and one other It was mainly aimed at the machine but the other two were in the range. Gray froze the speed user one, Laxus fries the scythe, Romeo and Wendy attack the poison dragon Slayer Jellal starts to try and attack the illusionist however I punch him in the face and then tell them all in a serious voice "It's okay to go after us but Never Touch My Kids!"

The remaining of them start attacking us as we use our fists to defend ourselves against their attacks, I take the illusionist as it was nearing midnight I figured something out "So your that team who wanted Nirvana right?"

Their leader starts laughing "I see you finally figured that out, but it's too late."

I smirk and say "It didn't work last time it didn't even strike fear into my heart what makes it so different this time?" I then whistle and say "Attack for boy." Cerberus transforms and I smirk as their leader looks horrified only to my eve.

"This little one didn't even scare me, how do you expect to scare me?"

Midnight strikes I let him transform, I put my glasses on to see a replica of Acnologia and fall to the ground laughing as does everyone else I whip the single tear from my face and he asks "How the hell are you not scared."

"I know of worse, the old man is nothing I have faced all of the Demons of Zeref, I have already fought against the real one besides you missed all the scares I gave the old man." I feel my power spike as being mine also goes up at midnight, I didn't hide it I did the opposite and let them all see it.

Midnight goes wide eyed I take my contacts off and put them away, I then make them go though one of my memories of my past. Once done I see midnight and his friends in a state of shock where I simply say "That is one of my memories, I could put fear into anyones heart with any of my older memories." I pick them up and we all take them to prison where we get payed a high amount I shrug and say "Three of them died when we were fighting one is a machine I took her keys and am claiming them as mine as being they are golden keys, also you might want to erase their memory because I showed them something no person should have to see or live though."

"I think were just going to let them suffer though it, plus they will be most likely executed anyways." the guy tells me in a slightly creepy voice I then give him a location latitude and longitude for the other three that I killed.

We head back home where we had a week until the games master stands at the front of the room and yells "Shut up Brats I have something important to tell you!"

I do not own Fairy Tail


	32. Chapter 32

The King and the Princess.

We all look at him after he yells at us to be quite except for me who yells "Watch your language there are kids here!"

"I can do whatever I want, anyways here are the teams: Team One Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Mira and back up Elfman. Team Two Laxus, Wendy, Romeo, Lucy, Jellal and as a backup Cana."

Many people cheer where I say to my team "So we all have one thing in common, our magic at least we didn't get Pinky."

They all laugh at my words where Gray says "But unfortunately I did."

I stick my tongue and Jellal says "At least you have Erza your girl on your team while I have someone worse then Hell."

We all laugh and I say "But look at who raised me, to think my old man didn't even use full power."

We all laugh again where Gray is confused as Hell "What are you talking about I thought Arthur raised you."

"It's an inside joke and no he didn't." I say while still laughing.

"Do I have to be with Flame Brain?" Gajeel asks me.

I smirk and say "But I thought you were totally gay for him."

We all laugh at Gajeel who gets upset, Wendy asks "What does that mean." in a innocent voice.

"Nothing you need to worry about Wendy." Mira says joining the conversation.

I smile and say "Do you have any Fire Chickens for Romeo?"

"I do, but they are still on fire."

"Perfect" Romeo cuts in, "Also do you have something really cold?"

I look at Romeo who looks at Natsu, I smile and nod laughing Gray gets the idea and makes a few snow ball, we all take one even Mira and I nod. We all spread out and I scream "Fire away at Pinky!" we all let our snowball loss at him and Gray and I make some more where we continue to throw them at random members. I lightly throw one at Levi and whip one at Natsu, I give Levi some and we start throwing them at Pinky, in the end everyone ends up covered in some minus me because I am good at dodging even the master is covered in snow it all stops when Natsu tries to burn the whole place down.

"Why the hell did you choose snowballs of all things?" Natsu asks me

"I didn't I followed for once, I'm glad I did however hurt my kid because he wanted to have some fun and you won't see tomorrow because I give him my full permission to fight back in any method." I say while laughing at his face.

"That was fun, next time we should target someone else though, as long as we don't get Erza's cheese cake." Mira says

"Oh and by the way what's your name I beat Midnight and his crew so you can leave whenever you want to now." I say to the idiot girl who starts to tear up.

The girl starts crying and Natsu looks at her with confusion where she says "Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you so much!" she then starts closing in on me I jump behind Natsu as she places a big hug on him. "I'm free now!"

I walk out from behind him and say "All close friends are welcome to my house including your girl Gray, also Gajeel you are welcome tonight as well. Arthur has something to tell us, so please be there by six which gives you an hour."

I walk home with Jellal, Romeo, Wendy, my exceeds, Cerberus, Gray, Erza and Gajeel. On the way there Erza asks "Who's Arthur?"

Gray responds "A dragon."

Erza is shocked and asks "How do you know this Dragon?"

I answer emotionlessly "He's an acquaintance of mine, I help my sister with something important and I met him doing that."

"Oh, but aren't you scared of him?" Erza asks in general.

"I've seen worse then him, plus Acnologia is scarier then him and did you see me cringe?"

"I wasn't paying attention to that, I was worried more for my life but in the end you told us to run."

"Thats because he asked her to though movements." Wendy answers.

I smile and say "plus I think Cerberus is more evil than him."

We all laugh minus Erza I lead them to the back yard where there is a large clearing and set Cerberus down and nod. Cerberus turns into a giant demon and licks me. "Defiantly more evil." Jellal comments then says "Like master like dog."

I drag him inside to my room and ask "What the hell is your problem lately?"

"I can't stop thinking about you, your my every thought it's pissing me off, you make my heart race and everything seems alright when your beside me." he yells at me.

I pull him close and kiss him roughly showing him I care for him more than a friend he stiffens as my lips touch his after awhile he is still frozen solid I back off and say "I don't care if you don't return my kiss but I just wanted to let you know how I have felt about you this whole time." I walk off and open the front door as Laxus and Mira get here and smile seeing they are arguing who should ring the door bell where simply say "That's not necessary, I'm already here."

They both lightly blush as I usher them inside and into the yard where Cerberus is still in demon form sleeping, I motion for them to get comfortable and bring Jellal back where I put a barrier up and pull out my lacrima where Arthur then appears saying "Did you bring all your friends I met?"

"I did plus a couple extra, Mira the white haired girl, Erza the scarlet one who is kissing Gray, and Gajeel Metalicana's kid."

"Ah nice to meet you all, any friend to my girl Lucy is welcome to me, I am Arthur." he tells them.

"I hope you will tell them in good time my friend and I am not your girl already."

"I will don't worry my little blackette."

"I'm not yours, your worse than the water Dragon!"

"Right anyways in the Magic Games go nuts and use your magic as much as you want except you Lucy, you still need to keep yours at max five percent which I can see doesn't seem to trouble you also you can't say your attack names. Until the Magic Games do not use your new magic until then, also Lucy prepare for it to be interrupted by him so he can claim you already."

"Continue and tell them already!" I shout at him for taking too long.

"Also I kept this out last time we met but I'm sorta the king of the Dragons, don't worry though I'm sure you can accept that though, The twins miss you a lot Gray more than the other Dragons miss their kids minus Acnologia who misses his kid way more than I would of expected." I growl at this part and he shuts up.

"Who is Acnologia's kid?" Gray asks.

"I can't say unless he tells you himself." he replies.

I smile and ask "So no holding back minus me, my little Slayers?"

"I might hold back till I have to, I want to surprise Salamander." Gray says.

"I won't hold back!" both kids exclaim "or at least until we find the perfect timing to start using full strength."

"I will only use full strength when necessary." Laxus tells me.

"I'll do the most strategic way possible." Jellal says.

"I don't know how to hold back." Gajeel says.

"I'm not a Dragon Slayer, but I won't hold back." Mira says politely.

"I'm plain confused!" Erza blurts out.

We all laugh and I say "No but if you tell Pinky this I will kill you myself, I should of already for hurting Jellal's feelings."

She looks at me surprised and says "I never hurt his feelings that I know of."

Jellal whimpers I then say "Did you know he loved you, when you and Gray were kissing he found you and I stayed with him for the whole time."

She's taken back at what I said then Jellal says "It's not her fault I never told her. How could she know?"

"It was obvious to everyone but her, I even seen it when I was protecting my brother's soul, How could she not see it, you protected her!" I yell at him in annoyance.

Arthur leaves and I storm to my room. I lay down on my bed crying, I didn't even notice anyone come in until I feel a strong hand on my shoulder rubbing circles. "You love him don't you?" Gray asks me. I nod my head and stop crying breaking into sobs, I move into a more comfortable position while sitting up "I know how it feels I confessed the day at the beach to Erza."

"I know, today I tried to show him how I feel but to no avail, I kissed him after he basically told me he loves me. I knew you confessed to her, I can read minds plus I've been a Dragon Slayer since I was eleven so I heard you confess to her not sure where from though, I was by the water when I heard you confess to her."

he blushes I ignore it though and grab Shadow and cuddle her. I almost strangle her until she transforms into her bigger self where I loosen my grip on her and fall asleep.

Sometime later I'm woken up by anther giant cat, I get pissed off then notice it's PantherLilly where I say "What do you want?"

"Who is that copy cat?"

"This is Shadow, she hatched when I was eleven years old. What year did you hatch in Earthland years?"

"I hatched 779"

"So your the copy cat because she is older, plus she uses magic as well as all weapons."

"Oh, I feel sad now." he says in a depressed voice.

I hug PantherLilly and then change and ask "What time is it?"

"Nearly Midnight, can't you read?" he asks.

I shake my head no and let my concealment spell come off, I head for the kitchen and eat some left overs and offer some to Lily. He refuses I shrug and eat the rest, Lily watches me carefully noting I avoid certain things and how I walk, I grab him and make a link with him using his eyes to look around for anything important. I giggle seeing everyone asleep on my living room floor, I put Lily on my head and put them all on furniture Gray with Erza, Mira with Laxus and I take Jellal to him old room, I put Gajeel on a reclining chair then clean up any mess they made so I didn't have to worry about tripping. I put the two kids on Romeo's bed and tuck them in, I sigh and say to Lily "I wish I had a caring Family that could of stayed with me longer, instead I'm a trapped bird."

Lily becomes confused and asks "Did you never have much freedom?"

"No, I was treated like a princess I was caged to my room or caged to the front lawn with Zeref, I could never leave the house unless my mom begged, I ran away when I was ten letting an illusion take my place there. Even now I am a trapped bird in the claws of a cat, I have to play along with fate since I really am a princess, I want to be free but no I can't even have a day of freedom." I tell him sadly

Lily sees that I am sad and asks "Princess of what?"

"Dragons." I say while petting Lily on the head.

He purrs and I faintly smile, I head to my room where I call Loki and fall asleep on him as he softly brushes though my hair. Once I am asleep I could hear him ask "Do you think it's fair that so much responsibility has been shoved upon her?"

"No." PantherLilly replies.

Loki leaves soon afterwards, I find my self cuddling Lily and Shadow where both of them are happy.

I don't own Fairy Tail


	33. Chapter 33 part 1

Today we leave for The Magic Games, I am with my team but only Wendy notices my slightly green face, I fall asleep making my motion sickness go away. I can't help but feel trapped I keep my emotions to myself and my weaknesses so they don't fall into the wrong hands, I dislike being here with so many people, I wish Star was here she makes me feel safe and wanted. I hate that people fall for my act of cool and brave, in reality I am just a little girl who wants just to feel accepted by my friends, I don't trust many people easily because in my past I was hunted down now I have to face going up a against a big crowd, I hate being near people who I don't know or seem safe also if you haven't noticed I'm over protective of my friends who actually do get close to my heart even if I seem distant, I have a soft spot for animals as well.

I wake up to a nice lightning bolt which hurts however I don't show it I glare at Laxus who swallows some air and says "We got five min till we get there."

I grumble "So it only takes two mins to get stuff and out the door."

I grab my stuff not liking he zapped me if we weren't on a train I would hit him back. Wendy leads the way though the people while I hold unfortunately Laxus's hand so I don't get lost, right now I forgot my contacts and there is way too many people for me to get to the doors on my own. Laxus is blushing as I hold his hand I simply wanted to get off the train already it stunk real bad even with my human level nose, also there is too much noise and heat here I hate warm places. Once off the train I let Laxus lead me to the area not bothering to listen to all the people talk about us, Jellal comes up beside me and asks "So your going to let them spread rumours about you?"

"I don't care right now, too many god damn people!"

We quickly get out of there much to my relief where he still holds onto my hand I couldn't care less because he was keeping me calm from attacking everyone in the area to get them to move away from me. "Don't let go of my hand please until me get there." I say in a monotone voice as I feel myself blush slightly from embarrassment.

Laxus laughs a bit, and Jellal is surprised at my words then asks "Would you like to hold my hand instead?"

"I don't care if it's a pissed off Ezra who holds my hand as long as it keeps me calm." I say clearly pissed off.

Jellal takes my free hand but Laxus doesn't let go, I know now that both want me to be with them. Both Jellal and Laxus start arguing about who's hand I should hold where I raise my magic slightly and they both stop arguing both start to pull away and I say in a monotonous voice "I'm fine hold both hands."

The two of them are ashamed where I continue to feel slightly sick from the train and too many people. At seven along with everyone else we arrive at the stadium the two of them had taken turn taking me places however I had my headphones on and was ignoring them because I am tired. I take them off and listen to the rules once finished I wait for Romeo and Wendy and take their hands where Mira notices how pale I am and asks "Did you want me to show you to your room?"

"I would like to get some rest I'm not good with crowds." taking that for a yes she leads us to the place we will be staying while I hold the kids hands.

Mira shows me my room where I trip about seven times getting there and by the eighth time I yell "Clean the room I've tripped eight times already if it's not clean by midnight I'll strangle you with my own hands!"

This catches everyone's attention where Natsu asks "Why should we, if you want it done you should do it."

I glare at him and say "Because I can't you idiot if it took you so long to figure out I'm blind you must be stupid!"

At the information his blood leaves his face and he then says "So you won't be able to catch me."

"I have four exceeds, a bear and a dog I can get to beat the hell out of you." he then panics as I trip again and one last time before I grab my exceed and make a link with her and attack Natsu after I trip on his backpack and find a different empty room near the door ignoring the fact it says Laxus I switch labels and make it my room.

Natsu sees this and tells me "Laxus ordered that room, you should get out of it."

I glare at him and Laxus comes in to the room and I say "I don't care if Laxus has made a claim on the room, I am taking it so I don't end up destroying the whole place because you made a mess."

Laxus then says "I'll sleep with you Blondie."

"I would rather you don't otherwise I might end up killing you in my sleep even ask my cat Shadow, she's the white evil one."

I then lay on the bed and put my headphones on listening to my music and fall asleep until about 11pm that night. I wake up put my sound pod on the charger and head out to the main room where Mira gives me some food which I eat feeling much better that there is now only ten people in the whole area not to mention we are above all the noise. I sit between Laxus and Jellal closing my eyes as I eat, I make a new link and see the place is still a mess so I shove everything in the appropriate room not caring for their response and sit back down and break the connection to her. Team one is teleported to anther location to stay in much to my relief and I then get ready for any challenge that my be thrown at us so do the others. The clock ticks Midnight and the announcer speaks "If you would please step outside we have the first challenge ready for you." Everyone minus Cana steps outside where I find a huge piece of land floating in the sky. Once all the guilds are out he then continues "The First eight teams to make it to the centre win a spot in the tournament each of you will receive a map fragment and a clue to the centre." I take the map fragment and show it to them before folding it up and putting it in my bra. I grab Wendy's hand and she leads the way, I follow her exact foot steps until we get inside, until all teams are inside he doesn't let us go "you may begin in Five, Four, Three, Two, One, GO!"

I start walking forward using magic to break the walls and head straight for the centre fighting only when necessary which was only once. We are the first ones there, all the walls heal after we head though them back to normal, I was really surprised no one else thought of just crashing though the walls. I keep my magic hidden so do the others one that second guild gets here because we don't like them they feel and smell funny.

I simply ask "When is this over?" Laxus seems to notice I am bored and hands me a earbud, I sit there and listen to his music for the next couple hours where I fall asleep with the kids on my lap me against a wall with both boys on a side of me while still keeping an ear out for danger and listening to his music. I wake up to see a green haired man walk over to us so I say "What do you want?"

He seems surprised and answers "Just wanted to tell you that it's almost time to head back."

I could smell he was lying so I say "What else did you want, I can tell you lying to me."

"I wanted to know your magic levels, and what they are." he calmly says.

I glare at him and he takes a couple steps back and I say "Why don't you analyze someone else, I won't let you use your MemoryMake magic on me."

He is startled by my words where I smirk I move slightly waking up everyone around and sit up where I use Wendy to look look around seeing Frosh I drop connection and run over and hug her causing two Dragon Slayers and many others to be surprised as I cuddle her and say "Still wearing that same costume I made for you?"

She looks at me with caution and cautiously asks "Lucy?"

"That's me Fro." the two Dragon Slayer hug me close to them and then Romeo attacks them.

They are about to attack him back before I pick him up and say "These are my friends before I came to Fairy Tail, say sorry to Rouge and Sting."

I set him down and he says "Only because Mommy to says to I will apologize 'Sorry for thinking you were attacking mommy and acting upon it'"

I laugh as they now horrified I smirk and say "They are third generation Dragon Slayers, they are different then our Dragon Slayers other than Laxus."

"you mean they could possibly beat Natsu?"

"They possibly could beat him and I hope they do, they are nicer to even though Sting is arrogant and Rouge doesn't talk a lot they know how to be quite."I say to Romeo

I then give Frosh the suits I made for her and Lector a hat both smile where Lector says "Sting is still the best."

Where I laugh and Frosh says "Fro thinks they are nice."

Wendy comes over I introduce them "This is Wendy, the blond is Sting and the black is Rouge."

"Lucy the last team is about to arrive plus Laxus told me to bring you back also I want to talk to Grandeeney later is that alright?"

"Alright let's go back with our family, and yes you can talk to Grandeeney later." I then turn to them and say "I hope I don't have to face you my friends because even if friends I won't lose."

Rouge laughs and tries to hug me but I step away from him shaking my head no. Sting hugs me and I unleash a thunder bolt on him and start to faintly cry mumbling "I'm Sorry."

I leave and Laxus takes my hand leading me to our spot but never touching me anywhere else, I hug Shadow lightly and she says "Still having trouble with contact with other people?"

I nod and put on a facade showing nobody my tears or fear. It works perfectly, I hope I didn't hurt him too much, I pull both children in front of me and our exceed gather together as we walk into the stadium where we get ready for a hidden event.

My team selects Wendy, and our other team selects Gray. Once everyone is out he brings them to a field he explains the rules I watch Wendy and notice her strategy is to disappear like the wind she uses her good nose to pick out the real ones attacking when they are least aware by tapping them several times before disappearing again, she doesn't bother Gray and he doesn't bother he. Gray uses his nose and purposely lets be seen by everyone bringing them to him, in the end Gray gets about ten points and Wendy about thirty points before she the thirty minutes are up. I hug her briefly and comment "you did well, I like your strategy."

I talk her over to the sidelines with the rest of the group where he announces "The first match will be Lucy vs. Flare."

I walk into the ring and see my opponent uses hair magic I then say "I will let you go first." she then starts by pushing her hair into the ground I dodge it at the last moment and make a barrier so no magic could enter from an outside force or exit this area. I call on cancer and point to her he nods and starts attacking her hair I smile as I think I pull out Aquarius and form a sphere of water and call her out to. I yell at Aquarius "Catch me if you can."

Aquarius targets be but each time I make her hit Flare as well, who becomes pissed I grab my whip and start attacking her myself with my two spirits, she tries to take Romeo hostage and my barrier denies her access to him. "What, Why can't I do that?"

I punch her on the head and knock her out and say "you couldn't because I hate cheater so I put a barrier up."

I then walk out as the victor, the next match is Ren and a web magic girl, I watch just incase I need to know any dirty tricks either one might use, same goes with tear mage and the lightning mage. The last battle of the day is Natsu and Jura, I nearly laugh at him getting beat but in the end he wins barely with a tie but I keep an emotionless face on, I hear Romeo slightly laugh and Wendy slightly gasp. We head back for the day with me holding hands with Jellal so he would keep me from getting lost, I didn't care that people are gossiping about me and the rest of my group, I am just tired. After we get to our resting place for the week I enter my claimed room after tripping once and head to sleep after telling the two youngest ones "Stay with a partner that way you don't get attacked."

I fall asleep the whole time until someone enters my room, a male thats vaguely familiar "Want anything to eat?"

"No, go away, I'm trying to sleep." he picks me up and I get mad and scared knowing it's not Jellal, Gray or Laxus so lightning hits him and I run out of the area to Erza's room because I could smell that she is here.

The man follows me to her room where she asks "Who are you?"

"I am the man who is going to get that girl you have there." I shiver and pass though the wall into Pinky's room where I then pass into the next room where Gray is sleeping. I shake him awake and tell him about the man where he runs to Erza's assistance.

"What is your name, why are you here specifically?"

"I'm here for the girl, she is mine to do as I please with, my name is non of your concern."

"It is because she belongs to our guild."

"She has my brand on her, I am Jude Heartfilia her father."

just then Star comes in and immediately attacks the guy saying "you don't belong here, she isn't your child we proved that to you!"

I start to cry and contact Lahar telling him "A bad man is here, please take care of him?"

Star hears this and remembers that at one point I lived with him and what he did to me, the man starts to attack her and someone attacks him. Once done Star comes over to me and cautiously approaches me as I sob recalling many bad memories of him and my past which I don't share with anyone. Star picks me up and takes me to my room and closes the door behind us, she strokes my hair soothing me and sings Lullaby for me. I fall asleep and she stays with me, I cuddle into her as I only have physical power not emotional power over myself, Star is strong emotionally and somewhat physically.

When I feel Lahar get here I wake up and show him the room they take him into custody quickly and leave after I hug him lightly he doesn't hug back which I'm grateful for, I go back to my room and sleep some more I hear someone enter and my sister hiss "Stay out Laxus!"

He simply replies "I'm just getting my clothes and then heading to her original room."

He grabs his things and quickly exits the room.

* * *

I do not own Fairy Tail


	34. Chapter 33 part 2

The rest of the night went by fast in the morning I had left overs and ate some dark energy that is lingering in the air. We head to the stadium arriving there where he announces a guest judge, "Today Lahar will be joining the judging after seven years after disappearing along with Fairy Tail." I then knew it was going to be a long day.

I get pushed forward to enter the mystery game, and Gajeel is also selected for this. I take a deep breath and notice Sting is also joining us I stay away from them which doesn't go un noticed by Sting who asks "What's wrong?" I nearly start crying but hold it in because his exceed notices this and gets him to back off a bit.

"I had an unwanted visitor last night from my past."

He brags about being the best to Gajeel leaving me alone until we receive instructions for the chariot race. I grab the fastest one and climb on top Once he starts the race I pick it up and fly towards the finish line gaining the lead I set it down and start throwing snowballs in their faces. Both Sting and Gajeel are motion sick I admit I am a bit but I have my music on so I quickly forget I am on a chariot until I pass the finish line getting first place, where I throw up in a bucket after getting down. Gajeel laughs at this then does the same where Sting faints for too much movement, I let the punkin take care of him and run off and rejoin my team. Lahar is laughing up there after I say "Never put me on a chariot or a moving thing again!" as does my team knowing now that I have that same weakness.

I watch the fist match which is rather boring then it comes to the second match where it's Romeo VS. Bacchus intensely as Romeo barely wins against Bacchus and his ridiculous moves, he worse than Cana and very unpredictable.

I hug him once he gets out and tell him "I'm very proud, that was a tough match."

We watch Mira do her swimsuit thing after accepting an odd wager, the loser has to appear naked in the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. I couldn't care until the last moment where I smirk, I could tell she had a very evil plan up her sleeve. On the last one she transforms and makes it into a physical battle where Jenny loses. I walk out after getting Gray to record the next battle for me as I have been doing for Romeo the whole time.

I walk out coldly making myself look scarier than Laxus because many seemed to be scared of him and head back, I am tired and sore still. I walk to the building with no problems but once inside I find a big Exceed getting a bit too friendly with mine. I blush and close my bedroom door quietly after grabbing my sound-pod and then rest on the couch.

Later that night I head out since my team mates were being too loud where I find a girl who is frightened and say "Come with me."

"Uhm do you have any clothes I could borrow?"

I throw her my traveling cloak and she puts it on, I then say "I will get you clothes, anything cheap you lead." I then take her hand as she leads the way and I get a pretty cheap set of clothes consisting of a teeshirt and a skirt for the feels of it.

I lead her back to my staying place and say "Stay here as long as you don't bother people you should be fine to stay." I gesture to the couch and give her a couple blankets and a pillow, for the rest of the time I give most of the people a cold shoulder, I only allow Wendy, Romeo and Jellal to talk to me.

I ask my exceed "Did you change the covers from earlier events?"

She blushes "How did you know?"

"I walked in on it, however you two failed to notice it." I simply comment.

"I didn't I'll go do that now."

I listen to the girl tell her story ans feel Natsu get angry I walk out of my room and say "Not all guilds are like Fairy Tail, keep it to your own business if I were in her position I would only want if it were someone close to me or myself to get revenge." I smell new tears not caring how hurtful my words are on the outside but in truth I wanted nothing more to help her more. "Or I would want someone with the same magic as me, What type of mage are you?"

"I'm a Celtic mage." she timidly replies.

I smirk and then strode off calmly or so it seems Jellal stops me at the door and asks "Where are you going you have to fix her tears as you are the one who caused them."

"Don't you know I'm heartless, or was that just me reading into things further than I should or do you truly hate me?" I question Jellal.

I shove past him and he says "You truly are heartless."

His words sting me however I give off no expression to let him see satisfactory I then disappear to Sabertooth. I walk into the guild and four mages confront me where I simply command in a low and dangerous voice "Move aside Rouge and Sting I do not wish to hurt my own friends, I only wish to fight your master as he has done something unforgiving."

Both said names move aside I glare at the rest and they don't budge two people emerge from behind a wall, I figure the one it the master so I say "I challenge Sabertooths Master to a fight of honour for my new friend."

The one figure approaches me slowly and comments "Why should I accept?"

"Because all guild master must in order to keep their honour properly." I calmly say.

"Only a friend or someone with similar magic can accept." he resorts back.

I calmly pull my keys out where he is shocked as are the others, he carefully starts to think where I send a warning to my two friends saying one way or anther I will get revenge on him. Both Rouge, Sting and their exceeds exit the building where I say "Do you accept or do I get permission from council to demolish this place right here right now." I smirk as fear creeps slightly into his personality.

Rufus then exclaims "Your the one who almost killed a council member!"

"I am, I wish I did kill her it would of saved me some work for a future event instead of having me almost kill her again with a single blow." I say completely calm despite the furry inside of me.

Everyone in the room now has their focus on me where I simply shrug.

The master then says "I accept your challenge you win you name your price, I win you join my guild."

I shrug and say "If I win Rouge becomes the master or someone I approve of."

I take him to the stadium where Lahar joins and ask "Why are you waisting your time?"

Fairy Tail enters the stadium as does Sabertooth, I simply demandingly ask "Judge this match Lahar."

He rolls his eyes and obliges where I say "Old men can go first, I prefer second move."

He growls Lahar starts the match, he uses dark magic however I use my spirits only sticking to the rules. I also use combat such as my whip to defend myself in the end I use Loki and Regulus who basically destroy him. I am declared victor by Lahar and then smirk at the other Celtic mage where just to piss off everyone in the room I say "That was a boring fight and useless." however Lahar sees though this and sees that I am really saying not a bad opponent weak but important. I glare at him telling him basically not to tell anyone and keep it to himself. I then declare "Rouge you are to take over Sabertooth or someone I approve of."

I leave them speechless until Rouge asks "Can Mindy take over?"

I look at him in slight confusion and he brings a strong girl with a half bad personality, I use my magic and look into her past and say "Any other choices for me, she isn't bad but you are better or I will assign your old guild mate to it."

They murmur for a couple seconds as Rouge then says "She may become the master."

I nod and she goes back to the guild with a heavy responsibility she hugs all her friends and I leave knowing I am not wanted their. Before I go I feel a slight pull on my pant leg where the old master asks "What of me?"

I narrow my eyes and say "It's for her to decide however you can never become master again." I then leave, I head back to the place I am staying and lay down on my bed not caring to move upon laying down on a wet spot.

Someone enters my room saying "Here I thought you didn't care." I recognize the voice of Jellal.

I resort back in a deadly calm way "I couldn't care less, it was the fight I was more interested in, you should know that, beside everyone now thinks I'm evil other than Lahar, and the two children and maybe my two Sabertooth friends."

He sits down on the bed beside me and then asks "Why are you laying in a wet spot?"

"And you would want to know why? I couldn't care less right now but I'm going to kill PantherLily and Shadow once I find them for using my bed again."

Jellal laughs I narrow my eyes and sigh. "I was hoping to learn more about you you seem like a rude girl you only let your children, Lahar and somewhat Mira and Laxus get near you."

"I had let you near me but it didn't turn out grate did it, I don't trust for a very long time at one point I was betrayed by someone I trusted, my step dad raped me and abused, I have been raped several other times other than that so do you expect me to try and get friendly with people?"

"I guess not."

"I tried at one point to open to anther but it backfired I still love that person and I doubt I will ever stop, he avoids me most of the time but sometimes he talks to me, when I confessed to him he completely rejected me, I think he is hung up on the past, I tried real hard to be there for him but he just pushed me away."

"That must of felt terrible." he sympathizes.

"Would you please leave I want to sleep."

Next Day  
We arrive to the stadium on time where soon after we enter and it is announced we will be doing a game of slaying demons. We select Jellal for this and our other team selects Erza I almost call him back but instead give him Fairy Glitter after obtaining it on the island I still haven't used it.

Erza smiles as she reads her number and says "I was hoping there was going to be a competition however there will be none."

The man who does the announcements asks "Why would that be?"

Erza then smiles "All one hundred will be my opponents."

Everyone is shocked but me because I knew it would be like that especially with her spirits raising so high, I laugh and everyone looks at me.

I simply shrug as Erza enters the magic field created and battles them all slaying them all. I walk over to Lahar and give him the MPF where he gives it to them to use. Jellal is last to use it, he ends up using Fairy Glitter maxing it out but not breaking it, he is surprised at first but i jerk my head away and most take this as rudeness but for once he sees though my wall to see I was saying your welcome in my own way. Jellal gets second place over all I simply smirk as he comes back, Jellal lightly shoves me in a playful way I end up in Laxus's awaiting arms.

Laxus stands me back up and heat rises to his face where I simply tease "No need to feel embarrassed besides you are a team mate." at this he blushes even more. I hold back my emotions of slapping Jellal and sacking Laxus for touching my breasts accidentally, I head to the back of the group where I sit down because I am tired. I watch the battles with mild interest until it's Wendy and that other girl, I take off her power cap and let her do what ever she wants to the other wind mage. I watch as the other one's barely even harmed that's when Wendy decides to use a higher level move, I see the girl fall down however she heals herself. I feel her look at me and I give a thumbs up and a nod, Wendy prepares an attack I can feel some of my Sand magic being drained where Wendy does a mixed roar making a sandstorm, Wendy seeing the opponent isn't down I notice Wendy's claws extend where she attacks with them nocking the opponent out. I no longer kept track of who the opponents are, I couldn't care less and I found I was no longer keeping track of our other team.

That night a once back to my temp house a man comes in, I hide my scent and everything and have Shadow watch him as a stuffy, I don't have anything valuable here other than my keys which I will be giving to that other girl because I hardly ever use them I am keeping a few close ones but the rest other than the star and elemental ones will go to her as she will use them more often. I could see she cares for them so I will ask them once this is over. I see him sit on my bed and lay down, I contact Lahar though a mental link letting him know what is happening, I let my 'family' know and Laxus they let the others know I assume because they do not come back, I tie his shoelaces together when he sits up. When Lahar gets here he tries to run but trips and gets arrested, I come out of my hiding spot taking Laxus's stuff back every single last piece plus some of other peoples stuff unknowingly that he put some dark magic on them, my body absorbs all dark magic from the objects and I shrug because all impure magic disables I hear the guy laughing and ask "Whats wrong?"

"Those have dark magic on them, they will kill you." the man say confidently.

"Oh, is that all so no worries." I simply say.

Lahar laughs and then says "Dark magic won't work on her it helps her."

the man faints and Lahar takes him away I then walk out behind him and ask "Can you check the other rooms while you are here and next year suggest that you put extra security on the doors next year."

"Sure, also try to stay out of trouble." Lahar says.

I laugh and then return to my room where I manually contact the others telling them "Hey you can come back now, might want to check if anything is missing." I nudge Shadow who shows me the man and I yell "What The Hell Is He Doing Here!"

I run outside and with Shadow to see if it's true in my black haired form, the guy is now awake and asks/yells "What The Hell Is She Doing Here?"

By this time Fairy Tail ages are back and Lahar is back with many men following in tow, everyone is looking at me for an answer, I then run after he yells "Men get that bitch!"

* * *

I do not own Fairy Tail


	35. Chapter 33 part 3

Here I am running from some thieves and some past memories with about a dozen men chasing after me, I run into Rouge and Sting but chose to ignore them and Sting starts to chase as well Rouge notices the men following me and attacks them, I turn back thankfully and then say "Sorry bout that, Rouge."

Rouge blushes, I simply ask "What are you embarrassed about?"

"Well the fact that you are cute and remind him of someone we know might be a reason but the fact that you are in a tattered dress that is revealing a good part of you is the main reason." Sting says.

"Oh, is that all sting?" I ask bluntly not really caring. I search though my abyss room and exquipt into a cape and with a dress underneath.

"Anyways who are you, you seem to recognize us but we don't know you." Sting asks arrogantly.

I giggle and say "Same as always Sting, don't you recognize me of all people?" then Lector and fro get close to me.

I pet them both, they seem to realize who I am but I hush them and say "I can't tell my name to the public like this."

"The suits are pretty for her." Lector says but continues "Sting is still the best though, although you are third best."

"Fro agrees."

I laugh where the two Dragon Slayers are still questioning me until Shadow comes up to me, I pet shadow and Fro attacks her in a playful manor. Shadow takes the hit in surprise but them something odd happens people start to panic in fear, Rouge then says "A Dragon Here?" hr then takes my hand, I slap it away smelling my dad.

I laugh mindlessly and let Shadow make a mental bond with me, she shows me that my dad is approaching where we fly up together where he roughly greets us with a nod. He starts attacking where I defend, we spar for hours we land near the edge of town where all the Dragon Slayers are waiting, he wraps his tail around me and brings me close to his chest where I cuddle him. He sets me down and then we start sparring again, I show him how much I learned he seems to be impressed and at one point Loki comes out but I tell him "We are just playfully sparring, leave us to do so."

Everyone in the area is surprised minus a few people most resident people faint, we continue till dark where he smiles we both heal the instant the sun goes down and continue to spar. Near the end of sparring he gives up, We both are now human but most still see him as a dragon. I bow my head down to him in submission and he cut it gently open with one of his finger nails where he then cuts his own wrist as well as Wendy, Romeo ans Star's wrists all of us do a blood fusion. I cut both Romeo and Wendy's neck open and I let my blood flow into their wounds making them my children I am accepted into my fathers den anytime now. I heal all wounds from the claiming ceremony and then invite him to sleep in the stands while watching us.

I sleep though the whole ordeal as long as my team doesn't get too hurt I know Laxus is up for this game but soon half way though the last battle I am woken from a weird machine I go to the washroom and use my magic to change myself I slip into the area and watch though random peoples views recording it from where I am. I stay in the shadows and watch them observing every thought and movement, I drain the shadow magic discreetly and make sure nobody notices me. I stop when nearly caught and make my way to Lahar, I wait for him to come out and say "I found some more trouble for ya."

Lahar laughs at me and I pass him my disk, "What is it this time?" Lahar ask I shrug my shoulders.

"If I knew this whole place would be in smoke by now, hence why you are dealing with this." I say to him with a small glare, "Besides I need to go back to my dad before the place is in bits and pieces."

Lahar laughs and I leave, I walk back and sit with my dad where Star, Romeo and Wendy join. Jellal approaches I say nothing so he sits with us and Romeo asks "Are you going to become our dad Jellal?"

Wendy cuddles up to Romeo and falls asleep after Jellal blushes, I smile as Jellal wraps his arm around my waist. I then ask "How does it feel to be a grandpa?"

Acnologia laughs and says "Joyous, however I want real ones not adopted from you."

I turn to Jellal and then comment "you never answered Romeo's question, I'm sure he wants at least a small answer."

Jellal blushes and asks "Would you like that?"

"I would like that very much, if you don't hate me that is." I say while blushing a very tiny bit.

"What is their to hate about you my daughter?" Acnologia asks.

"Well that man yesterday and many others have almost or have succeeded in raping me, I jump at many peoples touches especially mens I am a 99% dragon after last night meaning I am not human, I have a cold persona I keep most of my feelings to myself, I am emotionally weak can't stand transportation, I am very powerful and am a caged bird. I have many responsibilities to for fill, I am the chosen one of our kind to save us and maybe become princess, I have a tendency to be clumsy, I am blind to colour and things that aren't alive."

"Nobody is perfect, I am proud of you for admitting your flaws I know mine and cover them." Acnologia tells me.

I smile and say "Also I have many scars that are never going to fade and will always hurt, I am not immune to pain but I make it seem like I am I face pain 24/7 so I get used to pain."

"I know you are not perfect, I would never like someone who says their perfect I like you because you are you." Jellal tells me and continues "I am nowhere near perfect and yet I can overlook that all you need to do is acknowledge that and work with that."

I smile and lean on Jellal falling asleep as he has his arm over me. I smile in my sleep as my dad takes the children who are now sleeping on him, at the end of todays games we head back I carry Wendy, Jellal carries Romeo and my dad leaves with Star after we depart. Jellal gets up to leave my area and I grab his hand pulling him to me. I lead him to my room where I push him onto the bed, I cuddle up to him and fall asleep as he pats my head, I snuggle into his chest I feel his hand rest lightly my head and the other on my lower back. I contently sigh as he falls asleep and all the exceeds between my family join us, the five of them are contently purring as Wendy and Romeo join us on the small bed. I feel a strong and firm hand carefully pull the covers onto us, and the same hand gently combs though my long hair, I know then it's Laxus he is slightly depressed but overall happy he starts to rub my neck which makes me really happy I start to purr with happiness, Laxus gets leaves I become slightly disappointed I see him as an older brother.

I fall into deep sleep in the morning I wake up in the same position with him but now the kids are closer and on me one digging into a scare bring pain. I shadow transform and crawl out and change back into my blond self and head to Laxus's room where I lightly tap his shoulder. He wakes I smile once he sits up I climb onto his lap and hug him tightly trying cheering him up, it works as I let his arms enclose me where I say "I love you brother."

He blushes at how lovable I am to him right now, he starts to rub my neck gently as I start to purr I calmly get up and sit beside him and let him continue I fall asleep on his lap until we have to go to the stadium, I let him carry me there on his request.

Today we all enter with smiles on out faces, I let my kids see my façade however I was still a bitch to everyone else minus my friends but I was especially bitchy to Natsu and Gajeel most people couldn't care less about me but when they see Laxus hug me and say "Good luck." I giggle I am paired with Laxus as being he hasn't battled yet.

I yell out to him "Laxus, Let's do this together brother!"

He nods and we are unfortunately against my other friends, I look around to see who else we are against and Laxus notices this and asks "Wanna go against our other team first and wait to take on Sabertooth?"

I simply say "Whatever like I care."

My Sabertooth friends call across "We call dibs on your other team mates."

I shrug letting them do as they please, I narrow my eyes on the Mermaid Heel mage and point "Them first."

Laxus is surprised and asks "Why them?"

"I don't like how they hate Jellal so much, it's not his fault for what he did to them." I reply.

Laxus smirks and say "Nobody messes with my family."

The two girls shudder in fear seeing as we pick them as our targets and as the announcer announces we may begin as long as you don't try to kill them. I pass Laxus a ribbon he puts in on so I can't kill anyone and I smirk. I target the two girls and unleash a powerful roar at one percent and I manage to knock out four people from the ring, Laxus gives me a high-five and I pick our next target at random this time Laxus attacks three teams now out of seven.

"Mermaid Heel, Quatro Puppy, and Blue Pegasus are out of the game they stood no chance against Laxus and Lucy from Fairy Tail team two. Who will fall next?"

I smirk seeing as there is now Sabertooth, Fairy Tail 1, Lamia Scale and ourselves are left. I turn to Laxus and smile he gets my drift I head straight toward the Wave mage not caring enough to use any magic knowing it won't work and Laxus does combat with the ice mage. I don't let my opponent land a hit on me, and knock him out of the ring leaving the ice mage with Laxus, I don't interfere knowing he wants the idiot to himself. I watch Rouge and Sting battle Natsu and Gajeel, Natsu is fighting hard while Sting is fighting equally as hard, Rouge is barely attacking and Gajeel is fighting hard. Sting and Natsu eventually collapse from exhaustion I laugh sitting down until Gajeel attacks me, I ignore it the first time but the second time I yell out to him "If you don't want two Slayers attacking you I would suggest you stop hitting me."

He smirks and asks "Too much for you wimp?"

I simply say "Look around, I knocked out Two and a half guilds already tell me when you have caught up."

He stumbles, I smirk knowing he was barely dealing with Rouge, I fall asleep not really caring until I hear Laxus yell "A bit of help please Lucy, he won't sit still."

I put my hat on and walk over to him and say "What you need help with an older Gray, after all they have the same teacher." I show how young I really am not caring at the second. I grab Lyon and let Laxus attack from above. When it hits me on the head it doesn't affect me because of my hat, but knocks Lyon out. I fall asleep on Laxus as we watch the other two continue battling, Laxus rubs my neck and we just let them fight soon Gajeel collapses I wake knowing it is our turn.

I clear the field for us as Rouge questions in humour "So who am I fighting or should I just give up?"

I shrug and ask "Who do you want to fight?"

He smirks and says "Well I want to fight both but that would be suicidal, So who is more tired?"

I point to Laxus knowing he was defiantly weaker and more tired even Laxus agreed, however I had different plans I step forward and ask "Wanna call it a draw and fight us at full power tomorrow your whole team Vs mine where anyone is free to watch?"

"Sure."

"Hey Lahar we call a draw on those terms, you can tell that human announcer/mascot about it." I yell out.

Lahar laughs and records it for a draw, where I tackle Rouge tickling him as he carefully tickles me back, I am very playful my bear comes prancing in from home region and Cerberus in small form as well as all of our exceeds. We all play not caring I start sparring in combat with Reaper and Shadow, Laxus against Avalon, Cloud and Midnight and Cerberus then buts in mine sending Reaper and Shadow sparring against Rouge. Cerberus fully transforms and we start sparring each of us not caring who is watching or who joins in we are just having fun soon all of Fairy Tail is in and other guilds join the fun it turns out to be loads of fun having many people join in using all types if magic, I keep myself at one percent. I love playfully fighting this way where we exit once really hurt, in the end it made it world wide, we end up laughing after we spend about an hour in total fighting playfully and then stop because most people are tired and some have passed out.

We head back and sleep for the night, my team got first Sabertooth got second the other team got third and I didn't pay attention to anyone else because they don't matter to me at all, I only pay attention to the other team because three of my friends are on that team, I let my team celebrate and now we get to make anyone on the other team do anything we want for a week, I will torture the poor Pinky so much that he will never come near me again or talk to me. Gajeel never talks to me anyways Erza, Gray and Mira I have no problem with, I smile and walk over to Pinky and whisper so only he can hear "Get ready Pinky I'm going to enjoy this week, your going to regret talking to me."

Pinky then runs behind Erza who does nothing to help him and only reminds him "We did make that agreement that we are their slaves for the week."

I smirk and Plan his torture for the week, I would give no mercy not to my dad's enemy youngling I would not allow Pinky to remain talking to me, I am caring but I do have a devil side to me. I hate light especially fire as being light dragons always think Acnologia is evil but he isn't and attack him. I smile and say "Gray, Mira, Erza and everyone else from Fairy Tail will not help you if they do they will receive punishment."

Pinky gulps some air as I smile evilly promising a bad week for him.

I do not own Fairy Tail.

For all my readers anyone who wants a specific thing done to any of the characters please let me know, I will put whatever you request in I just won't kill them or make them quit the guild or anything like that.


End file.
